ATM and the ARK Angels of DX: Aftershock
by kaykyaka
Summary: After the trial Jericho is loose and the Undertaker visits DX and tells them a dark secret about his son that puts Stephanie on edge. Meanwhile Rebecca Michelle is worried Cheyenne is going to do something stupid behind Shawn's back with Tristen Nash.
1. You Are Now Leaving Flair Country

Title: ATM and the ARK Angels of DX: Aftershock

Author: Kaykyaka

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the WWE and TNA characters used within this fictional story. No copyright infringement is intended and no money is being made by this work of fiction.

Ratings: K+

Characters: Shawn, Cameron, Rebecca and Cheyenne Michaels, Amy 'Lita' Dumas Michaels, Hunter Hurst Helmsley, LC Helmsley, Aurora Rose Helmsley, Chyna Helmsley, Trish, Randy and Randy Orton Jr, Melina, Johnny and Romeo Hennigan, Jeff, Stephanie and Elizabeth Hardy, Angelo and Angela Jericho, Vince McMahon, Kevin and Tristen Nash, Marion Cena, the Undertaker, Garrett Calloway, Batista, CM Punk, Kofi Kingston, Dolph Ziggler, Brie and Justin Danner, Alannah Pirelli and Charlotte, Dan and Carla McCool.

Summary: After the trial Jericho is loose and the Undertaker visits DX and tells them a dark secret about his son that puts Stephanie on edge. Meanwhile Rebecca Michelle is worried Cheyenne is going to do something stupid behind Shawn's back with Tristen Nash.

Chapter One – You are now leaving Flair Country

General Hospital, Charlotte, NC, January 2nd 2022

Dr. Daniel Johnson checked the chart of his patient and couldn't help but strut back and forth as he read it.

"Wooo!" He said reading through the Nature Boy Ric Flair's chart and the nurse rolled her eyes.

"He should be out for about an hour and a half," she said before exiting the room.

"Thanks Betty," Dr. Johnson said impersonating Ric Flair which prompted Betty to make her exit even swifter. Daniel shrugged and waited for the other attending staff to arrive.

"God willing I'm gonna make you feel a whole lot better Ric," he said. Ric Flair was having a surgical procedure done on his heart after his wife insisted his heart wasn't just burning with his love for her. She was right as he had some complications that needed to be corrected immediately. Like everyone else close to them Ric Flair was concerned about the DX trial and like everyone else he was glad it was over but the stress of maybe losing Shawn and Hunter had been in part responsible for his heart condition. DX had Ric promise them that he would go in for a checkup and let God take care of Jericho and as usual he did as he was told, it was like they were the parents and he was the child but he didn't mind, they were usually right about most things where he was concerned. It was a real drag that he had to spend his New Years in North Carolina while everyone was on their way to Jamaica, little did Flair know that not everyone was in Jamaica ringing in the New Year with DX. As he was anaesthetized he was about to be visited by an incredibly unpopular person.

"Betty what happened to the lights?" Dr. Johnson said putting down his instruments and going after the nurse. The light in Ric Flair's hospital room had suddenly gone out. The door slammed shut behind the doctor and he couldn't get back in. The air was thick with evil, Jericho was in the room and he brought his infected intentions with him looking at Ric Flair, passed out and vulnerable, just the way he liked people to be before he attacked them. The same way he had found little Jeremy Dean in New York City last year in his hospital bed, the same way he had left Hunter when he took his life outside his home in Greenwich, Connecticut while Chyna and Shawn cried for him to wake up. On both occasions he had brought chaos and disorder to loving families and he was about to do it again.

_I always wanted to be a two-time Hall of Famer _Jericho said to himself as he was about to possess the body of the 16-time World Champion.

_You'll never be Ric Flair _a familiar voice replied and Jericho retreated from Flair's body on hearing it.

_Who said that? _He said and Jeff Hardy crashed through the window of Ric Flair's hospital room carrying a little teenage girl on his back with long curly red hair and deep blue-grey eyes. _Oh no it's you _Jericho said.

"That's right now get out of here!" Rebecca Michelle said with so much power and authority that Jericho was forced to flee through the open window.

_I'll be back Jeff! _He shrieked and Jeff Hardy froze the air outside the window so Jericho couldn't move.

"No you're not going anywhere!" he said jumping out of the window into the sky.

Outside Flair's hospital room staff was still trying to figure out what was going on with the lights in Flair's room.

"Maybe we should move him to another room, there's obviously something wrong that we can't wait around to have fixed," Betty said to Dr. Johnson.

"Okay let's move him now so we can get him back to home to his wife for recuperation," Dr. Johnson said and he nearly bumped into two women who were suddenly standing in front of him. "Do you ladies need a doctor?" he asked them.

"No we're not here to see a doctor," Stephanie McMahon replied, the other woman was Aurora Rose.

"We're here to make sure nobody gets hurt," Aurora Rose said.

"Hurt, what are you guys talking about?" Betty asked them both.

"Ric Flair is the patient you're treating isn't he?" Stephanie asked Dr. Johnson.

"Yes he is but we have to move him there's something wrong with the lights in his room," Dr. Johnson said.

"There's nothing wrong with the lights," Aurora Rose said. "There's something in that room that your medical training does not give you the skills to deal with,"

Dr. Johnson and Betty exchanged glances and Aurora continued, "But don't worry, we're here to help," she said.

"What are you talking about?" Betty asked Aurora and Stephanie.

"In ten minutes the lights in Ric Flair's room are going to come back on. Once they do you can go back inside and perform the surgery on his heart," Stephanie said.

"What's gonna happen in ten minutes?" Dr. Johnson asked Stephanie.

"Doc, that's something you don't need to worry about. You do your job and we'll do ours, let's go Ro," Stephanie said to her daughter and they left the hospital to join Jeff and Rebecca Michelle in the air with a frozen demon.

"Okay I've got him, what did Trish and Randy say we should do with him?" Jeff asked Stephanie.

"The Ortons said we should send him to Antarctica and bury him deep beneath the ice," Stephanie replied.

"The Ortons also said you were supposed to Transcend to Jamaica with Beth, you're not supposed to be here Aunt Stephanie," Rebecca Michelle said.

"How could I not be here Remi? Jericho's about to be put out of our lives forever, I have to be here for this moment," Stephanie said.

"Aunt Steph don't be a disobedient fool," Rebecca Michelle said. "Why on Earth would you think that it would be a good idea for your deadly deranged husband to see you here with Jeff Hardy and Aurora Rose at the same-time when for the last few weeks you've been trashing them both and telling him how much you hate them?"

"Oops," Stephanie said. "I guess I better go, you guys can take care of this can't you?"

The sky turned dark as the cold air continued to freeze around them. Jeff controlled the water in the sky to lock Jericho in tight so that he didn't escape. Suddenly his spirit began to shift back and forth violently and he screamed out.

"STEPHANIE, YOU HAVE BETRAYED ME!"

"Too late he's seen you," Rebecca Michelle said. "Let's get out of here Uncle Jeff,"

"Mom you might as-well come with," Aurora said and Stephanie and her daughter flew with Jeff and Rebecca Michelle to Antarctica carrying the resisting Jericho with them locked in a box of ice.

It wasn't long before they were there as their Gift from God allowed them to fly at incredible speed. The closer to the icebergs of Antarctica they got the more Jericho resisted them. An iceberg that was five times bigger than the others caught Stephanie's eye and she smiled.

"How about that one Jeff?" she said to her husband and Jeff headed towards the massive iceberg.

"That'll do nicely," he said. "Okay I'm gonna melt this iceberg a little and throw Jericho into it and then I'm gonna freeze it around him,"

"Well do it quickly, now that he's seen you and Aunt Stephanie together he's more determined to get out of here than ever before," Rebecca Michelle said.

As the iceberg melted down Jeff cast Jericho into it and quickly froze it over. As he did so Jericho screamed and Jeff had to freeze the iceberg over and over again to keep him quiet.

"YOU BETRAYED ME STEPHANIE, I'LL GET YOU FOR THIS. I WILL MAKE YOU PAY!" Jericho shrieked.

"Oh shut up Jericho," Jeff said and he forced another iceberg over onto the one he had frozen Jericho in locking him in so much ice it was impossible to hear him.

"What do you think he meant by that?" Stephanie asked Jeff.

"Let's get out of here Steph, there's only one family I know who can help us out with this one," Jeff said and he flew with his wife and the girls to Jamaica.

"Aurora come on let's go," Stephanie called to her daughter who wasn't moving with them. Stephanie grabbed her arm, "Aurora are you okay?"

Aurora snatched her arm back, "Don't touch me!" she snapped and Stephanie looked down sadly.

"You're still mad at me for what happened in Long Island," she said and Jeff flew over to them.

"Guys we cannot do this here, let's go to Jamaica and talk about this," Jeff said but Aurora shook her head.

"I don't want to hang out with you like some big happy family, I wanna go to see Steven," she said.

"No Aurora you have to come to Jamaica with us, at least to see your father," Rebecca Michelle said. "Can we get out of here now this place is giving me the creeps,"

"Come on Ro-Ro you haven't seen Hunter since we left L.A, please come with us," Jeff said and Aurora relented.

"Okay, I'll come," she said and Jeff took her hand and they flew together while Stephanie trailed behind them with her head down. She began to cry and for a moment she thought about Jericho but Rebecca Michelle hollered at her before she turned around to look at him buried deep in the ice.

"Aunt Steph don't look back at him!" she cried and Stephanie snapped out of it and flew with them to the warm island sun-soaked island of Jamaica where her loving friends and family were waiting for her and her past was buried deep below in the icebergs of Antarctica.

Patrick's House, Kingston, Jamaica

The domino table was back up and there were more participants in the domino game this time. Vince McMahon, Batista, CM Punk, John Morrison, Edge, Big Show and Kofi Kingston decided that there were going to play using a replacement domino tile that didn't match the others.

"Why is this domino tile a different color from the other ones?" CM Punk asked holding up the black domino tile.

"Because the original one was in Trish Orton's butt," John Morrison replied and Vince spat out his beer. "It's a long story,"

"Well I've got time to hear it," Vince replied and John Morrison stopped talking.

"I guess that's all we're going to hear on the subject," Big Show said and the men laughed.

Justin Danner pulled up a chair and Kofi Kingston gave him a short embrace.

"Nice to see you Justin," he said as the other men welcomed him to the table.

"How's Brie?" Edge asked him.

"She's doing great," he replied and he looked at the black domino tile. "Why is this domino different from all the others?"

The men looked at John Morrison who rolled his eyes.

"Should we tell him or are you gonna do the honors?" CM Punk asked John Morrison and John started laughing along with everyone else.

Trish walked by the table and heard them laughing, "Oh grow up," she said and they laughed even harder while Justin wondered what was so funny.

Trish headed back inside where Brie Danner was talking with Melina and Amy about her hair products.

"The honey blond came out really good Brie," Amy said and Brie nodded.

"Well I'm glad you like it Amy I've got a whole new range planned for the summer," Brie replied. "That's what makes Jamaica such a great location because its summer all year round, I couldn't have been relocated to a better place,"

Melina needled her hair wondering how good it looked compared to Amy's. Trish noticed and started to laugh.

"Now you wanna dye your hair, well I'd be happy to do it for you," Trish said enthusiastically.

"No Mel don't let her do it," Amy replied and Trish looked at her offended.

"Look just because you want Shawn to do everything for you doesn't mean I can't do something without Johnny getting involved, right Mel?" Trish said and Melina looked down at her feet not responding.

"Trish you need to understand that dying hair is not your strength," Melina replied as sweetly as she could.

"But I dyed my hair," Trish said.

"Yeah you dyed it black from brown that's not difficult," Melina said.

"Okay well I'm up for a challenge, let me dye your hair for you," Trish asked Melina but the miraculous one shook her head.

"No way," Melina said.

"Trish quit it," Amy said.

"Why do you wanna dye your friends' hair so bad?" Brie Danner asked Trish.

"Because we've been apart for months, we haven't been ATM in years and I wanted to commemorate our reunion with a little girly stuff," Trish said.

"Well then let's go shopping," Melina said excitedly.

"What for? You've already got more shoes than you need and I don't need any more clothes," Trish said.

"If you dye Mel's hair you're going to screw it up," Amy said.

"I know but I still wanna do it," Trish said and Melina gasped.

"What do you mean you know? There's no way I'm letting you destroy my hair," Melina said and Trish pouted.

"Well I'm not gonna be happy until we do something to commemorate our reunion," Trish said.

Amy tried to think of something that would make Trish and Melina happy that didn't involve their husbands then Brie came to the rescue.

"Guys leave it to me I'll get back to you when I've made the arrangements okay?" Brie said and ATM exchanged glances.

"Trish you already know what she's gonna do don't you?" Melina said to The Truth.

"Actually I asked God not to tell me so I'll be as surprised as you guys," Trish said.

"Okay now that we've got that settled, Melina I think you should dye your hair this color," Amy said pointing to the bowl of red grapes on the side counter.

"I have that color," Brie said. "I call it Gorgeous Grape,"

Melina liked the color and Trish started to play with her hair wondering if black was really her color.

"Maybe I should change my hair color too, where's Shawn I'm sure he'd be willing to do it for me," she teased Amy.

"Oh ha-ha," she said looking at three figures descending on Patrick's front garden. "Remi's back," she said recognizing her daughter's curly red hair and ATM and Brie went outside to greet Stephanie, Jeff, Aurora and Rebecca Michelle. DX ran over to them, Vince, Punk, Batista, Kofi, Big Show, Edge, John Morrison and Justin Danner stopped their domino game and headed towards Jeff, Steph, Aurora and Rebecca Michelle.

"Well, how did it go is Ric okay?" Shawn asked them and his daughter stepped forward.

"Uncle Ric's fine dad, Jericho didn't get to him," Rebecca replied.

"Thank God," Hunter said hugging Shawn while the others thanked God behind him.

"And what about Jericho, did you dump him in the ice like I told you to?" Trish asked Jeff.

"You know I did, you're the Truth: Trish Stratus," Jeff said.

"Yeah but there was some interference due to disobedience," Rebecca Michelle said. "Aunt Steph was there when Uncle Jeff froze Jericho, he saw her and started screaming that he was gonna get her back,"

"Yes Remi I knew about that, it was because Stephanie didn't want to leave Aurora alone with Jericho," Trish replied smiling at Stephanie who was relieved to see Trish smiling instead of admonishing her for what happened in Antarctica when Jericho saw her. "You were only thinking of your daughter so I'm not mad at you but you should know that this had made things a little more complicated now that Jericho knows you were in love with Jeff and not him like you said you were,"

"How much more complicated?" Stephanie asked her.

"Just know that ice isn't going to hold Jericho for long I'm afraid," Trish said and everyone got upset.

"Trish I buried him between two icebergs, he ain't getting out of that," Jeff said emphatically.

"Whoa that's a lotta ice," Big Show said.

"Well it ain't enough," Trish said.

"Okay Trish tell us what's gonna happen now," Hunter asked.

"I can't tell you everything because the Lord hasn't revealed to me how Jericho's going to escape, what I need is for you three to listen to me. When I tell you something you obey, don't disagree just believe me," Trish said to Hunter, Stephanie and Aurora.

"Why them?" Shawn said.

"I think someone's hair needs dying," Trish replied sarcastically and Shawn rolled his eyes.

"Still with the hair dying?" Shawn said unimpressed.

"You just had to ruin my girls' reunion didn't you? You've got Amy all the time and the one thing I wanted to do for her . . ." Trish said going on a rant.

"Okay where's Randy? Trish isn't being much help right now," Amy said looking for Trish's husband.

"He went fishing with RJ, Romeo and Angelo," Trish replied. "So I'm the only Oracle you got,"

Amy and Melina sighed.

"Was she always this much of a pain in the butt?" Melina asked Amy.

"I don't remember," Amy replied.

"Yes I was," Trish replied and Hunter and Stephanie exchanged glances.

"Why don't we go interrupt Orton's fishing trip with the boys? I can't wait on Trish to put her brain back in I need answers about Jericho now," Hunter said to his ex-wife.

"But she said we have to obey everything she says, so we have to listen to her," Stephanie replied.

"That's right, well done Stephanie. Hunter you could learn a lot from your ex-wife," Trish said.

"Excuse me Aunt Trish but if Aunt Steph hadn't disobeyed in the first place we wouldn't be in this situation," Rebecca Michelle said.

"That's true, thanks for reminding me," Trish said and she slapped Stephanie on the hand like a naughty girl. "That's for being disobedient,"

"Ow, I knew I had that coming," Stephanie said shaking the pain out of her hand then she looked at Trish's hand noticing that she was wearing a giant ring in the shape of a big T. "When did you get that, it's huge!"

Amy and Melina held up their hands, they both had giant rings on too in the shape of their first initials.

"We've all got one," Melina said.

"My gift to them," Vince McMahon said, "for getting back together,"

"And yet since they've been together all they've done is fight," John Morrison said.

"Just like old times," Stephanie said. "Sometimes loved ones fight," she turned to Aurora who averted her eyes and looked to the sky. Stephanie stood in front of her and positioned herself so that she was looking right at her. "I hope we can stop fighting and go back to being friends,"

"I've still got the bruise from where you kicked me mom," Aurora said.

"I could heal that up for you Ro," Melina said but Trish shook her head telling her not to interfere.

"This isn't about healing my physical body Aunt Mel, this is about healing my heart that was broken by my own mother. Jericho was a lot of things but tell me mom, was he worth that?" Aurora said and Stephanie shook her head.

"No of course he wasn't. Aurora I made a mistake please let's move on from here, I miss you I want you to be my daughter again," Stephanie said.

"I don't think you can ever be my mom again, not after that," Aurora said.

"Aurora can we go somewhere and talk please?" Stephanie said but Aurora shook her head.

"There's no point I have nothing else to say to you," Aurora said.

"I don't believe that, what about Steven Borden you can talk to me about him, he's your first boyfriend I wanna know how things are going between you two," Stephanie said.

"Why, so you can destroy it?" Aurora said.

"Aurora it wasn't me that destroyed things it was Jericho!" Stephanie said. "All you're doing by hating me and holding onto the past is continue his tyranny against me, you are punishing me just like he wants to. Is that what you want, to be in the same league as Chris Jericho?"

Aurora snapped and she grabbed her mother by her shirt and pulled her up close, her hands like ice on Stephanie's nice clothes, "Don't you EVER compare me to that monster!" she yelled.

"Aurora look at you, you are a monster!" Stephanie replied and Aurora loosened her mother's shirt and looked at her hands, they were like ice and Jeff and Hunter got between them both. Aurora flew away before Stephanie could say anything else to her.

"Go after her Jeff," Stephanie said.

"No don't go after her," Trish said. "She's going to the Bordens, she'll be fine for now but starting next week you guys are going to have to watch Aurora like a hawk. Vince, you need to let Sting know that Aurora is going through a lot of pain right now and to be extra compassionate when she's around, even more than he is already,"

"Okay," Vince said and he looked at Stephanie who wiped tears of frustration away from her eyes. "It's gonna be okay Steph," he told his daughter.

"Daddy it's never okay when Aurora is upset. She's a powerful child of God with her father's temper, that is a bad combination," Stephanie replied.

"I don't know how good it was to compare her to Jericho, why did you say that?" Hunter asked Stephanie.

"Because it's true, I may not always make the right choices Hunter but I have a PhD in psychosis having been married to one who suffered from it and I see Jericho's influence on my daughter right now. That bastard just doesn't know when to quit," Stephanie said and Jeff hugged her.

"Stephanie you've got nothing to worry about, she's no monster," Jeff said and Stephanie cried on his shoulder.

"Then where'd my precious baby girl go?" he said and Hunter looked at ATM.

"I'm so glad you guys are back together cos I think we're gonna need ya'll on this one," Hunter said to Amy, Trish and Melina while Rebecca Michelle listened attentively.

"I wanna go fishing," she said to Melina.

"Okay sweetie, let's go join Uncle Randy and the boys," Melina said and she took Rebecca Michelle by the hand and headed towards the river where there was one boy in particular that Remi wanted to see.

"Hey where are they going?" Hunter said as Melina and Rebecca Michelle walked away.

"Nevermind, you stay put," Trish said and Hunter rolled his eyes.

"Back to the game, come on Hunter," Shawn said as the men headed back to the domino table.

"Try not to get your butt involved in our game Status," Hunter said and everyone laughed and Trish pointed to her butt and made kissing noises.

"Now is that any way for a woman of God to act?" Vince McMahon said.

"What can I say he brings out the degenerate in me," Trish replied and Melina and Amy pulled her away from the table.

"Let's go discuss a new hair color for you and Mel in time for the party," Amy said going back inside where Brie had a whole range for the Truth and Miraculous one to choose from as-well as a business proposal that could throw some much needed fun into what had become a dull and dreary start to the New Year.


	2. Gone Fishing

Title: ATM and the ARK Angels of DX: Aftershock

Author: Kaykyaka

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the WWE and TNA characters used within this fictional story. No copyright infringement is intended and no money is being made by this work of fiction.

Ratings: K+

Characters: Shawn, Cameron, Rebecca and Cheyenne Michaels, Amy 'Lita' Dumas Michaels, Hunter Hurst Helmsley, LC Helmsley, Aurora Rose Helmsley, Chyna Helmsley, Trish, Randy and Randy Orton Jr, Melina, Johnny and Romeo Hennigan, Jeff, Stephanie and Elizabeth Hardy, Angelo and Angela Jericho, Vince McMahon, Kevin and Tristen Nash, Marion Cena, the Undertaker, Garrett Calloway, Batista, CM Punk, Kofi Kingston, Dolph Ziggler, Brie and Justin Danner, Alannah Pirelli and Charlotte, Dan and Carla McCool.

Summary: After the trial Jericho is loose and the Undertaker visits DX and tells them a dark secret about his son that puts Stephanie on edge. Meanwhile Rebecca Michelle is worried Cheyenne is going to do something stupid behind Shawn's back with Tristen Nash.

Chapter Two – Gone Fishing

Randy Orton, Jr looked at his father's hair puzzled by how long and blond it was. RJ was very close to his father and the trial had separated them for way too long, now the trial was over and he had his parents back he was hoping things would go back to normal but there was nothing normal about being in Jamaica instead of New York, or his father having long blond hair. Randy remembered seeing pictures of his mother Trish with blond hair but he had never actually seen her hair that way with his own two eyes.

"RJ listen to me, I wanna talk to you about a few things." Randy said from the river bank his bare legs in the water knocking against his son's.

"Sure thing dad," RJ replied and Randy turned around to see Melina and Rebecca Michelle heading their way.

"What are you guys doing here?" he asked them and when RJ saw Rebecca Michelle the last thing he wanted to do was listen to his father.

"Daddy we can talk later, I wanna show Remi the big fish we caught," RJ said and Remi looked up at Melina confused.

"Why does he think I wanna see a fish?" she asked the miraculous one.

"Because he's trying to impress you duh," Melina said and he saw her son coming towards her with a bucket full of mackerel. "And he's not the only one,"

Romeo sauntered over to Rebecca Michelle and dropped the bucket beside her.

"That's all for you Remi," he said and now Rebecca was looking at Randy.

"Why are these two showing me fish?" he asked TKO.

Randy smiled, Remi being here was actually going to make his talk with RJ a little easier. "I need to talk to you too Remi, could you sit down here with me and Aunt Melina for awhile?" Randy asked Rebecca Michelle.

"Sure thing Uncle Randy, I wanted to talk to RJ about something but it can wait," Rebecca Michelle said and they all sat down on the river bank together.

Randy tied up his hair and Romeo flicked through his which was long and dark like his father John Morrison's. RJ suddenly felt left out and decided then and there that he was going to grow his hair long too.

"Okay there's something wrong with Aurora Rose and all of you are going to help us help her," Randy said.

"How can we do that?" Romeo asked Randy.

"By using your Gifts," Randy replied."You're all going back to school next week, while you're in New York with Marion, Beth and the A twins you two can keep your eyes on her," Randy said to Rebecca Michelle and RJ. He turned to Romeo. "You're gonna help us out with another situation, one that involves Cheyenne Michaels,"

Rebecca raised her eyebrow suspiciously, "How come I can't help out with Chey she is my sister," Rebecca replied.

"Because that would be difficult, you're too close to her plus you live on the East Coast. The ARK Angels of DX live in California which is where Romeo will be living with Batista until things cool off and your parents can go home," Randy said and Romeo got excited; he loved hanging out with Batista.

Rebecca Michelle pouted, "She's my sister I wanna help out too Uncle Randy, what trouble is she gonna get into?"

"She's mad at your father because he doesn't approve of her decision to drop out of college and marry Tristen Nash, while she's mad she's gonna do something stupid and I want Romeo to talk her out of it as only he can," Randy replied. "This task requires a man's touch and Romeo is the young man for the job,"

"You have a Gift that is unique Romeo, you know how to talk to people and get through to their hearts. God has given you the ability to say the right words to touch people's hearts and melt whatever barriers the devil's put up to stop God from getting through. Right now Cheyenne Michelle is not listening to her father so we want her to listen to you," Melina said to her son and Romeo nodded.

"Okay but if she ends up calling off the wedding and falls in love with me I'm blaming all of ya'll," Romeo said.

"That's not gonna happen, we don't want her to fall out of love with Tristen we just want her to not rush into marriage and go back to college," Randy Orton said.

"I still don't understand why she dropped out of college," Rebecca Michelle said confused.

"That's why you're not the one for this task Rebecca Michelle, you don't have the ability to understand where your sister is coming from but one day you will," Randy said.

"Well if RJ is helping Aurora and Romeo is helping my sister what am I supposed to do?" Rebecca Michelle asked.

"I want you to hang out with Angelo Jericho," Randy Orton said and Remi frowned and Romeo and RJ shook their heads, they didn't like the sound of this.

"Why does she have to hang out with him?" Romeo said jealously.

"Yeah we're here she doesn't need to hang out with him," RJ said and Randy frowned at his son and RJ regretted what he had said. "Sorry daddy I didn't meant to talk back to you, prophets must show honor at all times,"

"Yes at all times and if I say Remi has to hang around with AJ then Remi has to hang around with AJ," Randy said and RJ sighed. The last time Remi was looking out for Angelo Jericho she passed out unconscious in New York City. Romeo remembered that too and he shot his mother a look of concern, his big blue eyes widening like a puppy dog.

Melina stroked her son's face with a smile. "Don't worry sweetie, Remi's as tough as they come. She comes from one of the most anointed families in the world and she'll be fine," she assured him and Rebecca smiled at Romeo.

"Thanks for caring Romy," she said and she kissed Romeo on the cheek much to the offense of RJ and Randy Orton.

"Hey no kissing, this is serious business," Randy said.

"Okay Uncle Randy, we won't let you down, will we guys," Rebecca said to RJ and Romeo who shook their heads that they wouldn't.

"No way," they said confidently.

"Okay I'm glad to hear it, now go fish I want to talk to Aunt Mel in private," Randy Orton said and the children went a bit further down the bank and left the grown ups to themselves.

Randy hugged Melina for an extended period of time and she appreciated it. Like RJ Melina and Johnny had been separated from Randy for awhile and it had been a painful separation. Jericho had turned their lives upside down the only difference was now even though he still wasn't in Hell they were together again and when they were together they were stronger. Plus they had their children to help them and their help was going to prove invaluable while they were in Jamaica for the next few months.

"I'm so glad we're together again," Melina said tearfully and eventually they separated and sat silently holding each other's hands.

"Trish still mad about not being able to dye Amy's hair?" Randy asked Melina.

"Yeah, what is that all about?" Melina said.

"It's just Trish and Amy stuff; those two have their own quirks. Hair just happens to be one of them," Randy said.

"Speaking of hair, Randy yours is sure different. You look like Edge," Melina said.

"Hey my hair is much better than his, oh that reminds me, me and Shawn owe him a haircut," Randy said.

"Edge is gonna cut his hair?" Melina said.

"He told Shawn he would do it so that he wouldn't feel like the only dude in the group with short hair. That was weeks ago and his hair is still long, what's that about? Shawn hasn't forgotten and neither have I," Randy said.

"So what did you want to talk to me about?" Melina asked him folding her arms across her legs while Randy looked over to see where the children were.

"I wanted to talk to you about Johnny, obviously with us here in Jamaica we're gonna be spending every single day together," Randy said and Melina interrupted him.

"Look Randy you don't have to worry, Johnny's issues with you are dead and buried. He's not gonna make any trouble while we're all here together," Melina said.

"That's why you should never interrupt a prophet, there's something I know that you don't know Melina. What I was gonna say was Johnny is going to get a Gift from God," Randy said and Melina's face lit up like a Christmas tree.

"Really? Oh wow that is awesome!" Melina said jumping to her feet and the children noticed her excitement and came running back over to them.

"What is it Aunt Mel, what did my daddy say to you?" RJ asked Melina who was smiling from ear-to-ear.

"Are you going to have another baby?" Rebecca said and Romeo flushed red with jealousy.

"No way I don't want a brother or sister, I'm all you need mom, me and daddy are enough for you," he said.

"Kids go back to where you were, Melina is not having another baby," Randy said and Romeo skipped back merrily with RJ and Rebecca happy that he was the only apple in his mother's eye.

"No more kids, ever?" Melina asked The King's Oracle.

"Melina please focus on the prophecy that I am actually giving you right now. Johnny is going to get a Gift from God because he proved himself trustworthy while your marriage was on the rocks. He obeyed God and took you back after you cheated on him. He forgave you and now his love for you is stronger than ever," Randy said with a smile and Melina cried with joy.

"That's the best news I've gotten since Romeo was born," she said emotionally thinking how good God had been to her. "So what's the Gift?"

"God is going to give Johnny the Gift of Compassion. Everytime somebody near him is going through a difficult time, God will give Johnny the ability to empathize with them and then tell them what they need to hear to make them feel better," Randy said.

"That's awesome! Its kinda like Romeo's Gift isn't it?" Melina said.

"Yeah but Romeo's Gift is specifically for women, Johnny's Gift is much more mature," Randy explained.

"Can I go tell him?" Melina asked excitedly.

"He's got the Gift already but he doesn't know it yet, he's gonna demonstrate it soon and then everyone's gonna know he's got it," Randy said.

"Well we better hurry, come on Randy. Kids let's go back to the house!" Melina said grabbing Randy by the arm while the children followed them quickly wondering what had gotten Melina so excited.

"Your dad got a Gift from God," RJ told them and Romeo celebrated with his friends.

"Wow your prophetic Gift is pretty solid now RJ is there anything else you want to tell us?" Rebecca said to him.

RJ nodded. "Yeah there is but I better not, my dad would be so mad if I did," he replied.

"But you tell me everything anyway, what is it that you can't tell me?" Rebecca asked him.

"I can't tell you Rebecca, maybe one day when our lives aren't being controlled by our parents," RJ said.

"Well that's in a couple of years, I guess I can wait a bit longer," Rebecca said and RJ smiled while Romeo told them to hurry up so he could see his father's Gift from God in action.

"Don't forget the fish!" Romeo yelled back at RJ who picked up the two pails full of fish while Remi looked at the two buckets guessing that it was best that she look impressed by how much fish RJ and Romeo had caught.

Back at Patrick's house around the domino table Edge, Big Show, Kofi, Big Show, CM Punk and Justin Danner were at the end of another game and John Morrison was about to slam his winning domino down on the table and claim yet another victory when he froze.

"Yo John what are you doing?" Kofi Kingston asked as Morrison stood motionless. Suddenly John sat down and wept.

"Johnny are you okay?" CM Punk asked him concerned.

"There's something upsetting the Undertaker, something he's kept to himself for years. It's about his son Garrett, he could be about to start some trouble and Taker needs your help to stop him," John Morrison said with Compassion for the Undertaker, then moments later he was back to his old self.

"What the hell was that?" Hunter said coming up to John Morrison and poked at his face.

"Hey quit poking me," John Morrison said and he slammed the winning domino down on the table. "I win again boys!"

"Hey forget the stupid dominoes, you wanna explain what just happened there JoMo?" CM Punk asked him and Morrison frowned at him.

"What are you talking about?" Morrison asked.

"He doesn't know because we haven't told him," Trish said smiling and she saw Melina, Randy and the children coming up towards them. "Ah, I see the cat's out of the bag,"

"Johnny I just found out that you got a Gift from God!" Melina told her husband and Morrison frowned at her.

"What Gift is this?" he said unconvinced.

"Dude you just wept for the Undertaker!" Big Show said and the children pouted.

"Aw we missed it!" Romeo said.

"Can you do it again?" Melina asked him and Trish slapped her sister in Christ on the side.

"It's not a magic trick, you of all people should know that," Trish admonished her.

"Look somebody's coming up to the house," Amy said pointing to a shadowy figure of a man dressed in black. "I think its Mark,"

"Taker!" Hunter said and everyone gasped.

"Hey guys, I had to come and see you. There's something I have to tell you and it's really important," Undertaker said.

"You know we are in Jamaica you could have at least left the biker in black outfit at home in Texas and wore something more appropriate," Hunter said and Shawn gagged his best friend's mouth so that he didn't upset The Deadman further.

"Is it about your son Garrett?" CM Punk asked him and Undertaker looked at him surprised.

"Yeah it is, how did you know that?" Undertaker said amazed looking at ATM for an answer. "Did you guys tell him?"

Trish, Amy and Melina shook their heads. "It wasn't us, it was John Morrison. He's got a Gift from God called Compassion and he just wept for you and told everyone that you're worried about your son Garrett," Trish said and John Morrison looked at Trish in shock.

"Are you for real? I really do have a Gift from God?" he said emotionally.

"Yeah you do," Trish said.

"Welcome to our world," Randy said and Johnny surprised him by hugging him.

"Finally I belong," he said and Undertaker cleared his throat.

"Um guys this is really an emergency can you save the emotional stuff for when I'm gone?" Undertaker said. "My son Garrett is a very dangerous person and he's rebellious too. He won't listen to me and Hunter you should know that he's taken a liking to Aurora,"

"Well he'll have to get in line she's dating Steven Borden," Hunter replied and Shawn looked at Hunter like he was crazy.

"No Hunter aren't you listening? Garrett is bad news you don't want him to go after Aurora," Shawn said.

"My son is a wizard, he has a thorough understanding of magic and he's been undergoing severe psychiatric treatment for the past five years. He won't go to college and he refuses to work, so he mostly stays at home. When Aurora came over to see Steven Borden Garrett got infatuated with her weather powers and now he wants to date her so he can use her for evil," Taker explained and he came up to Hunter and looked at him seriously. "Hunter, he will not let the fact that she's seeing Steven stop him from pursuing her and that is the last thing you want. The last girl my son dated ended up in a mental institution, he's my son and it hurts me to say this but he is very, very dangerous and we have to stop him before he does some serious damage,"

"What do you mean stop him, where is he?" Hunter asked Taker.

"He's trying to get Jericho out of the iceberg Jeff Hardy buried him in," Taker said.

"WHAT?" everyone said at the same-time.

"How did he even know Jericho was in Antarctica?" Amy asked Taker.

"He overheard Aurora and Steven talking," Taker said. "He asked Aurora to take him there,"

"Aurora went back to Antarctica?" Jeff Hardy said in shock.

"It's not her fault it's my son he knows how to control people and Aurora hasn't really been herself since Stephanie kicked her. She's so vulnerable now, she's not the powerful child of God she was," Taker said and Hunter felt himself getting really upset.

"Let's go," Jeff said to him and before Trish could say anything Jeff took Hunter by the hand and flew with him to Antarctica to stop Jericho from being released back into the Earth.

In Antarctica, the winds were blowing sharply cutting the sky and on the ground where three teenagers gathered around an iceberg. Steven Borden stood in front of Aurora while Garrett Calloway looked at the iceberg which incased Chris Jericho.

"Okay you've seen it, let's go back to Texas," Steven said.

"You can go Steven, me and Aurora will stay here," Garrrett said and Steven rolled his eyes.

"I can't go back without Aurora and I'm not leaving her here with you," Steven replied back.

Aurora stared at the iceberg where Jericho was incased. She couldn't believe her mother compared her to the monster that was incased in thick volumes of ice. Steven put his arm around her.

"Aurora I don't think we should stay here, there's nothing here for you but bad memories," Steven said gently.

Aurora turned to face him; her eyes were deep with confusion. "My mother said I was a monster and the only monster I know is buried here," she said.

Garrett came up to Aurora, his green eyes glinting with deceit but Steven pushed him back.

"You wanna back up Garrett?" he said firmly, he didn't like Garrett at all.

Garrett smiled but it wasn't a real smile it was a smile that masked the evil intent of his heart so that Aurora wasn't threatened by him.

"Your mother was right Aurora, you belong here," he said and Steven pushed him back angrily.

"Don't listen to him you don't belong here," Garrett said but Aurora wanted to hear what Garrett had to say.

"Please Steven just let him speak," Aurora said but Steven shook his head adamantly.

"But he's not saying anything good to you," Steven said.

"That's because the truth isn't always good," Garrett said and he took a step closer to Aurora. "You're a cold-blooded person Aurora Rose. Ice is in your blood. My father said that when you were a baby you had abnormal body temperature that would have killed a normal child. This place is what you are, you're not a warm-loving person like Jeff Hardy and Stephanie McMahon and that's why your mother wanted to get rid of you, that's why she kicked you because when she sees you all she sees is coldness. She hates you Aurora, your mother hates you and she always will,"

Steven couldn't believe what he was hearing and it was clear from the tormented expression on her face that Aurora believed the lies that were coming from Garrett Calloway's mouth.

"Shut up Garrett can't you see your scaring her?" Steven said furiously.

"You're really getting on my nerves Borden," Garrett said her brow furrowing with contempt. "You're one of those sweet and loving people and you want Aurora to be just like you, well she's not. She's wicked and evil, just like me,"

"Shut up!" Steven roared and he pushed Garrett back onto the ice. Aurora got between them.

"Stop fighting!" she said and the ice began to crack behind them. The iceberg holding Jericho began to loosen and Aurora blew ice on it so that it remained solid. Garrett was mesmerized by her power and Steven shook his head wanting Garrett to go away and leave them alone.

"Aurora let's go, nothing good can come of being here," Steven said taking Aurora by the hand but Aurora pulled away from him.

"What you mean is nothing good can come of me," she said and Steven shook his head furiously.

"That's not what I said," he said and he looked at Garrett. "Don't let this black-hearted monster mess you up; you are a kind, loving woman of God with a Gift meant to show the goodness of God,"

"You know nothing about her Gift," Garrett said. "You're just a weakling, a weak pathetic insect that crawls on the ground, just like your father Sting. Why would Aurora listen to you?"

"Because I'm the only one here telling her the truth," Steven Borden said and Aurora smiled.

"I want to go now, Garrett I hope you don't mind," Aurora said to Undertaker's eldest.

Garrett was furious at Steven for ruining his plans but he wanted Aurora to like him so he smiled back at her.

"Okay let's go, we can come back later," Garrett said.

"Aurora is never coming back to this place," Steven said, he wasn't planning on letting Aurora spend anymore time with Garrett Calloway.

"And what are you going to do about it, you're not her father," Garrett said and just as Steven was about to push him back again Jeff Hardy and Hunter flew down from the sky above and landed right beside them.

"Aurora are you okay?" Hunter asked getting off of Jeff's back and greeting his daughter with a big hug. He was alarmed by how cold she was. "Ro you're like ice, why did you come back here?" and he tried to warm her up with his body heat.

Jeff Hardy saw why she came back, the strange and deceiving form of Garrett Calloway gave Jeff Hardy all the answers he needed and he pulled him up by the collar of his black leather jacket real close. "You're coming with me and we're gonna have a little talk with your father," Jeff said.

"Whatever you do isn't going to change anything Jeff Hardy," Garrett replied and his eyes looked to Aurora who was now smiling into her father's chest.

"That's better now let's go," Hunter said happy that his daughter's body was a little warmer.

"Phew," Steven Borden smiled as a smile returned to Aurora's face. "The smile is back,"

Hunter extended a free arm to Steven, "Glad to meet you Steven, I'm a big fan of your father's,"

"He's a big fan of yours, glad you got your body back," Steven said and Hunter nodded.

"Yeah me too, now let's get outta here," Hunter said turning to Jeff and he walked up to Garrett. He wanted to box him around the head but a still, small voice told him not to and he obeyed it. "I'm gonna say this once Garrett, you mess with my family, you mess with me," he said severely but Garrett said nothing, he just looked at The Game blankly.

"You are in so much trouble Garrett, I can't believe you thought you were gonna get Aurora to free Chris Jericho," Steven said and Aurora gasped.

"Is that why you brought me here?" Aurora said to Garrett.

"Don't listen to him Aurora he doesn't understand us, we're the same he's the freak. He just wants you to be boring and normal because that's all he is. I hope that we can see each other again," Garrett said to her and Hunter and Jeff laughed.

"Fat chance pal!" they said at the same-time and Jeff and Aurora took Hunter, Garrett and Steve up to the air and flew back to Jamaica where Undertaker was waiting to have a stern talk with his son about his behavior. Garrett's plan did not fall flat as Hunter and Jeff had hoped, Jericho heard every word that came out of Garrett's mouth and he liked what he had heard. Garrett Calloway was just what he needed and the green eyed heir to the Deadman's WWE legacy was just what he needed to escape from Antarctica and get his revenge on Stephanie, ATM and DX.


	3. Somebody Got a Haircut

Title: ATM and the ARK Angels of DX: Aftershock

Author: Kaykyaka

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the WWE and TNA characters used within this fictional story. No copyright infringement is intended and no money is being made by this work of fiction.

Ratings: K+

Characters: Shawn, Cameron, Rebecca and Cheyenne Michaels, Amy 'Lita' Dumas Michaels, Hunter Hurst Helmsley, LC Helmsley, Aurora Rose Helmsley, Chyna Helmsley, Trish, Randy and Randy Orton Jr, Melina, Johnny and Romeo Hennigan, Jeff, Stephanie and Elizabeth Hardy, Angelo and Angela Jericho, Vince McMahon, Kevin and Tristen Nash, Marion Cena, the Undertaker, Garrett Calloway, Batista, CM Punk, Kofi Kingston, Dolph Ziggler, Brie and Justin Danner, Alannah Pirelli and Charlotte, Dan and Carla McCool.

Summary: After the trial Jericho is loose and the Undertaker visits DX and tells them a dark secret about his son that puts Stephanie on edge. Meanwhile Rebecca Michelle is worried Cheyenne is going to do something stupid behind Shawn's back with Tristen Nash.

Chapter Three - Somebody Got a Haircut!

Patrick's House, Kingston, Jamaica

It was evening in Jamaica now and far away from the cold air of Antarctica DX, ATM and the ARK Angels of DX relaxed along with the sun that was setting along the horizon outside Patrick's house. The game of dominoes would soon be interrupted by the screams of Edge who was getting his hair done by Trish. Randy and Shawn reminded her of Edge's little promise that he would get his hair cut off like Shawn did back in Los Angeles, that little promise had been completely forgotten by Edge who had asked to give him a little trim and when he saw his golden locks falling off his head on to the shoulders he was horrified.

"My hair, Trish you cut off my hair!" Edge cried feeling around the top of his head and he found a mirror and saw that it was indeed cut off. "What did you do that for?"

"You told Shawn you'd cut your hair off, it seems that you forgot all about that," Trish said and Edge headed out towards where the guys were still playing dominoes.

"Nice haircut," Shawn said and Hunter nodded.

"It looks great," he said sarcastically flicking his long hair back and getting Shawn in the face.

"Hunter enough with the hair-flicking already!" Shawn protested.

"Sorry Shawn my bad," Hunter apologized and he went over to Edge and flicked his hair in the Rated R Superstar's face.

"What is your issue Hunter?" Edge said furiously while Hunter teased him by playing with his hair in front of Edge.

Amy and Melina laughed, "Trish you did good!" they said and Trish took a bow.

"Thank you, I did my best, well actually I just followed the instructions that Shawn and Randy gave me," Trish said taking out a crumpled up piece of paper with Shawn and Randy's handwriting on it.

"My wife is gonna kill you Trish," Edge said. "Angie worships my hair, do you know how upset she's gonna be when she sees it?"

"Yes and I'll have to remind her to repent because the Lord says we should worship Him and Him alone, not our husband's hair," Trish said.

"Well you call her and tell her that, I'll be sleeping with a wig on tonight," Edge said and everyone cracked up.

"Where are you going?" Shawn said as Edge disappeared inside.

"To find a hat!" Edge called and Shawn and Randy laughed.

"That's why you should be careful when you make promises as God expects us to keep them," Shawn said and Cameron and LC exchanged glances with each other.

"Don't worry dad we're still getting married," Cameron said to his father.

"Well why don't you talk about it? You guys haven't sent out invitations since we got out of Los Angeles," Shawn said.

LC rested her head on Cameron's shoulder finding comfort there. "Its complicated dad," Cameron said and he nodded towards Cheyenne who was talking to Brie and Melina about Edge's hair.

Shawn looked at Cameron and shrugged, "You're postponing your wedding for your sister?" he asked.

"She's still upset about her wedding being postponed, LC and I can't just resume our wedding while she's upset," Cameron said and Shawn laughed.

"You're gonna let your little sister stop you guys from getting married? What are you nuts?" Shawn said and LC laughed at Shawn's candor. "Look do you love Lisa or not?"

"Yes of course I love her dad but I love my sister too, we both do and we agree that we want her to be happy for us as we walk down the aisle instead of mad at us," Cameron said.

"You guys are nuts, did you tell your father you feel this way LC?" Shawn asked his future daughter-in-law.

"Not in so many words, I've been putting it off," LC said.

"Well I think you better talk to him about this; with everything that's going on with Aurora he needs some good news. You and Cameron postponing your wedding because my daughter won't listen to me isn't good news but it will sound better coming from you than from me," Shawn said and LC and Cameron nodded.

"We'll tell him but he's gonna be a little distracted," Cameron said.

"Distracted by what?" Shawn said.

"By Aurora, aren't you worried about her Uncle Shawn?" LC said and Shawn smiled.

"I don't worry I pray, just like you guys are supposed to, you're ARK Angels and if Cheyenne hadn't been setting such a bad example you would remember that you're called by God to deal with issues like Garrett Calloway," Shawn said.

"And Tristen Nash," Rebecca Michelle added swinging her legs over the chair where her father was sitting. "I've gotten word that he's gonna be trouble but don't worry guys, I'm on it,"

Shawn, Cameron and LC exchanged glances with each other as Rebecca Michelle casually sucked on an ice pop.

"Will you look at Remi, now that's an ARK Angel, she's confident in her calling and in the abilities that God has given her to deal with her assignment. Your assignment is to get married guys, quit letting Cheyenne interfere with what God has planned for you," Shawn said firmly to LC and Cameron.

LC and Cameron sighed together, "Okay we'll set the date," they said and Shawn and Rebecca Michelle hi-fived each other in celebration.

"I call flower girl!" Remi called out raising her hand high in the air.

"Father of the groom, right here!" Shawn added pointing to himself and LC and Cameron laughed at Shawn and Rebecca Michelle.

"What are you two so happy about?" Stephanie asked the father and daughter.

"Ssh don't tell her," Rebecca said to her father. "She's got more important things to worry - I mean pray about. When Uncle Hunter gets back he can tell her,"

Stephanie watched Shawn and Rebecca Michelle talk between each other, whatever it was she wasn't going to hear it from them so she looked over at LC and Cameron.

"So when are you guys getting married?" she asked them.

LC and Cameron were about to reply when five figures – two familiar and three unfamiliar descended from the sky. "Nevermind we'll talk later," Stephanie said and she greeted Jeff, Hunter and Aurora with a hug and LC and Cameron breathed a sigh of relief before joining her.

Undertaker wasn't as pleased to see his family member.

"You little punk, what do you mean by taking Aurora Rose to where that monster is buried?" Undertaker said to Garrett Calloway pulling him to one side. "Why did you tell her to take you there?"

Garrett didn't like Jamaica; it was warm and sunny, which was the exact opposite of what he was. So uncomfortable he was and he held onto the thick leather jacket he was wearing like it was his skin. Edge came outside wearing a beanie hat of the Jamaican flag and saw Undertaker's son glaring at everyone like he had arrived on a strange planet.

"Oh no," Edge said as he walked towards Garrett.

Stephanie looked the tall young man up and down. He looked like Undertaker only a lot worse. He too was tall, he had dark hair, green eyes and pale skin and though there was enough about him to make him unpleasant, there was also something about him that she knew her daughter would like. He was good-looking, just like Jeff, he had green eyes, just like Jeff and he was weird, just like Jeff. All things considered, this boy was trouble wrapped up in a package she knew her daughter would want to unwrap.

"So you're the one who wants to go out with my daughter," she said to Garrett and he smiled at her.

"Finally someone that doesn't think I'm a threat, nice to finally meet you Stephanie McMahon and yes I would very much like to go out with your daughter," Garrett said with a smile.

Stephanie looked at Aurora, "Are you okay my baby?" she asked her daughter but Aurora pulled away from her. "I'll take that as a no," Stephanie said sadly.

"Come Aurora, I won't hurt you," Garrett Calloway said and Aurora looked at him with a smile much to Stephanie's horror. Her daughter couldn't see him for the viper he was.

"That's it!" Steven Borden said and he pulled Garrett up to him. "Answer your father's question; tell Stephanie McMahon that you tried to get Aurora to release Chris Jericho!"

"Let go of me Steve Borden!" Garrett Calloway cried.

"No I don't like you!" Steven replied and Hunter and Undertaker separated them.

"You're so out of line Garrett. What business do you have getting Aurora Rose to take you to that place of the damned?" Undertaker said to his son in disgust.

"Being there was better than being locked up in the house and away from the people that you love so much. How dare you try to keep me away from Aurora, I have every right to be with her. You said it yourself, I want to get to know everyone here so stop treating me like a freak!" Garrett said annoyed.

Undertaker shook his head, "If only that were true Garrett. I want nothing more than to believe that you don't mean to do anyone here harm but it's not true; you're only here to cause trouble. I'm sorry but there's no way I'm letting you get to know my friends or their children. You cannot see Aurora Rose anymore," he said firmly and Garrett scowled at his father.

"That's all you ever do is stop me from doing what I want to do. Well I've had it I will do whatever I want to do and there's nothing you can do to stop me from seeing her!" Garrett said angrily and he turned to Steven Borden. "You enjoy her for now because soon the only person she'll be wanting to see is me!"

Steven was about to protest when with some ungodly power Garrett lifted Steven up off the ground and launched him far over by the river where Randy had taken RJ and Romeo fishing.

"Whoa!" RJ said in shock as Steven Borden went flying into the air and crashing into the water.

"Why you evil little punk!" LC said getting up and into Garrett's face. "Why don't you try that on me and see what happens to you,"

Garrett smiled at LC seeing the resemblance between her and Aurora. "You must be LC, the beautiful older sister. I've always wanted to meet you," he said and he reached out to touch LC's face but Cameron smacked it away. "Ow!" Garrett cried and he looked up at Cameron indignantly.

"You don't ever try that again," Cameron said firmly.

"You must be her fiancé Cameron, the least talented of all the Michaels' children," Garrett said and he looked up a little further and saw Shawn Michaels. "Hey Uncle Shawn, remember me?"

Shawn Michaels shook his head in pity. "Hi Garrett, still breaking your father's heart I see," he said feeling sorry for Undertaker for having to deal with such a manipulative and black-hearted son.

Garrett ignored Shawn and looked over at Amy, Trish and Melina. "The famous ATM, aren't you one short?"

"What is he talking about?" Amy asked Trish.

"Don't listen to him; he takes things out of context. Its how he causes confusion," Trish said, she knew how dangerous Garrett Calloway was and thanked God for giving her and Randy a heads-up regarding him and his powers. It was Garrett that had caused Aurora to hallucinate in court back in L.A and he made her see Steve Borden hanging from the chandelier when he wasn't even there, that's how powerful he was.

"Look at all of you, so supportive and loving of each other. Not like my family, my parents and Uncle Glen couldn't give a damn about me," Garrett said and he looked at Aurora who was being held warmly by Hunter and Jeff. "But you know what it's like to be betrayed by the ones that are supposed to love you don't you Aurora?" he said to her and Hunter covered his daughter's ears.

"I think you should go now," Hunter said to Undertaker. "And take your son with you,"

Garrett laughed. "We don't travel anywhere together, what makes you think I'm gonna leave with him? I'll leave when I'm good and ready,"

Amy and Shawn stepped towards Garrett, "Well that would be right now then," Shawn said and the air started to heat up. As their Righteous Indignation started to kick in Garrett couldn't bear the heat and he left in a cloud of black mist and Stephanie shook her head in fright.

"My God, he's one of the scariest people I've ever met. Aurora I don't want you anywhere near him," Stephanie said to her daughter. Aurora turned away from her and continued to find comfort in both her father and step-father. That didn't bother Stephanie at all and she turned to Undertaker and Steve Borden II. "I can handle Aurora being mad at me but what I can't handle is her being around that young man. Together we can keep them apart,"

Undertaker nodded. "I told you guys, he's dangerous. That's why I came here," he said and he patted Steven on the shoulder. "That's for being there for Aurora,"

Steven nodded. "I won't let that punk son of yours hurt her," he said valiantly and Stephanie hugged him, she liked Steven a lot.

"I'm so glad I got a chance to meet you at last Steven; please don't give up on my daughter. Garrett Calloway is just a distraction; you're the one she really likes, just don't tell her I said that. If she finds out I like you she'll reject you on principle," Stephanie said trying to bring a little light to a serious situation.

Steven smiled, he was happy that Stephanie McMahon liked him and he wasn't about to let Garrett ruin what could have been the best thing that happened to him in the New Year.

"Whoa that kid is dangerous," Cheyenne Michelle said."Is that why you kept him from us for so long Uncle Mark?"

"That's right Cheyenne, your Gifts would be irresistible to him and he would mess you up," Undertaker said.

"Correction, he would try to mess us up and he would fail miserably," Cheyenne said.

"I like your confidence but you're not the one he's interested in pursuing," Undertaker said.

"Yeah it's a good thing you're already taken," CM Punk said to Cheyenne.

"Oh I'm taken alright but by the way my father's acting you'd think Tristen Nash and Garrett Calloway were related, ain't that right daddy?" Cheyenne said and Shawn shot her a look of disapproval.

"Danger comes in many different forms Cheyenne. Some guys are obviously trouble, others are a little more subtle. Tristen Nash would be the latter type of guy," Shawn replied and Cheyenne rolled her eyes.

"Forget I said anything, there's nothing I can say that's gonna make you change your mind anyway," Cheyenne said indifferently.

"No that's not true, if you can go back to college and wait another six months you'd have proved me wrong," Shawn said.

"Well that's not gonna happen daddy," Cheyenne replied.

"Well then you're not gonna get married," Shawn replied and Amy shook her head.

"Okay guys we have got to stop arguing about this. Cheyenne, why don't you invite Tristen and his parents over next week and we can all talk about this as a family okay?" Amy said but Cheyenne shook her head.

"There's no point mom, daddy's mind is made up," Cheyenne said and Amy put her arm around Cheyenne.

"Well then you'll just have to talk to me then," she said and she kissed Cheyenne and Shawn's daughter couldn't help but smile, Amy always managed to do that to her even though Amy felt the same way that Shawn did about Tristen Nash.

Rebecca Michelle remembered what Randy Orton told her and decided to skip over to her mother and sister while Aurora watched on jealously. She desperately wanted to have the same relationship with her mother again but memories of Stephanie kicking her was making that an impossible task.

"You know the longer you stay mad at your mom, the easier its gonna be for him to get to you," Undertaker said to Aurora.

"For who to get to me?" Aurora asked Undertaker.

"Chris Jericho," the Deadman replied and Aurora's face tightened, "Don't you see? This is exactly what he tried to do while he was here, to drive you and your mother apart, why are you giving him what he wants if you hate him so much?"

"I don't care what Chris Jericho wants!" Aurora cried and a thunder cloud clapped above them and it started to rain. Aurora was very upset.

"Okay I better go, I'll come see you guys again soon," Undertaker said and Stephanie hugged him. "Don't worry it'll be alright, I can handle Garrett. I just hope you can handle Aurora,"

ATM waved goodbye to the Deadman and watched as Hunter and Jeff continued to comfort Aurora and eventually the rain clouds disappeared.

"Randy's already briefed Remi, RJ and Romeo on Aurora. Our plan to contain her goes into effect tomorrow. RJ's gonna keep an eye on her while she's at school and Marion and Beth will be there too," Trish said.

"What's Marion gonna do, he doesn't have a Gift from God?" Amy said and Trish smiled.

"Shows how much you know, Marion Cena has a Gift from God that could actually be exactly what we need to stop Garrett from getting to Aurora," Trish said and she showed her friends a picture of Marion in a fashion magazine.

"That's Marion?" Melina said in shock.

"Yes, like I said he's got just the Gift we need," Trish said and Amy and Melina nodded in agreement and suddenly things were looking up for Miss. Aurora Rose who was about to become very popular indeed.


	4. Picture Perfect

Title: ATM and the ARK Angels of DX: Aftershock

Author: Kaykyaka

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the WWE and TNA characters used within this fictional story. No copyright infringement is intended and no money is being made by this work of fiction.

Ratings: K+

Characters: Shawn, Cameron, Rebecca and Cheyenne Michaels, Amy 'Lita' Dumas Michaels, Hunter Hurst Helmsley, LC Helmsley, Aurora Rose Helmsley, Chyna Helmsley, Trish, Randy and Randy Orton Jr, Melina, Johnny and Romeo Hennigan, Jeff, Stephanie and Elizabeth Hardy, Angelo and Angela Jericho, Vince McMahon, Kevin and Tristen Nash, Marion Cena, the Undertaker, Garrett Calloway, Batista, CM Punk, Kofi Kingston, Dolph Ziggler, Brie and Justin Danner, Alannah Pirelli and Charlotte, Dan and Carla McCool.

Summary: After the trial Jericho is loose and the Undertaker visits DX and tells them a dark secret about his son that puts Stephanie on edge. Meanwhile Rebecca Michelle is worried Cheyenne is going to do something stupid behind Shawn's back with Tristen Nash.

Chapter Four – Picture Perfect

Glen Cove High, Long Island, NY

Jeremy Dean, Freddie and Megan were eating lunch looking around for Beth and the A Twins who were supposed to be eating with them. Freddie told Jeremy that Beth and the A Twins were really nice and that they were related to famous wrestlers. Having been in a coma for the last seven years Jeremy realized that he had a lot of catching up to do and it was good to have friends like Freddie and Megan who were already on the ball with everything Long Island-related. That's not to say Freddie and Megan hadn't had their fair share of trauma; first they lost Jeremy to a coma for seven years, then they found out that Triple H was inside his body and walking around it in for the last few months. According to Beth and the A Twins Triple H had a new body and that it was in fact now Jeremy Dean in his own body as their parents always believed. Telling the Deans the truth about their son's body was not an option, they had been through enough and Freddie and Megan were having a hard time getting over this news as it was. They like millions of people around the world had watched Jericho get sent to Hell by the supposedly dead Rebecca Michaels who had since vanished off the face of the Earth and they learned on that day that Aurora Rose could fly and Shawn Michaels and Lita had some special healing balm that could cure burns. New Year's Eve had been a lot to take in but they told Jeremy everything they knew prior to that incredible day.

"I'm glad I'm awake now, I wouldn't wanna miss anymore of the fun." Jeremy said biting into his burger.

"Fun?" Freddie said perplexed. "It's been Hell keeping score. I think Jericho is still on the losing side but there's news that we gotta get from Beth today,"

"What news?" Megan said munching on a French fry.

"That's what I hope we find out once Beth gets here," Freddie said.

Beth was with Marion Cena while Rebecca Michelle was talking to the A twins Angelo and Angela Jericho. Beth was going to take her back to Connecticut shortly but first she had to brief Marion on what was going on with her half-sister Aurora.

"Are you clear on what you have to do now?" Beth asked John Cena's firstborn.

Marion stroked his face in concentration, "So you want me to basically ask Aurora out?" he said.

"No you'll scare her off if you do that, just show a lot of interest," Beth said.

Marion stroked his face again in concentration; he was trying to get his head around what Beth was saying. "So you want me to flirt with her?" he said.

"No," Beth said her green eyes glowing with fervor; she knew how important it was that Marion not get this wrong. Trish said Marion would distract Aurora and take her mind off of Garrett Calloway if he showed interest in her. "Just act like she's the most interesting person on Earth,"

Marion nodded. "Got it," he said and he smiled almost knocking gravity down and Beth had to hold herself up.

"Do that again," she said and Marion smiled at her again. "Perfect!"

"What did I do?" Marion said confused.

"You smiled at me, do you know how powerful your smile is?" Beth said.

"It's okay I guess, it's not as nice as my dad's," Marion replied bashfully and Beth shook her head at him. "What?"

"Don't put yourself down Marion, you're ten times better than your father. If you're going to distract Aurora you have got to act like there's not another guy in this building that she should talk to besides you," Beth said.

"Okay so should I just smile at her or should I talk?" Marion asked and Beth pulled her hair in frustration.

"Marion what is your problem? Am I speaking Chinese right now?" Beth said.

"Beth I'm a model I follow direction and what your saying is a little confusing, you say I should treat Aurora like she's the only person on this planet worth talking to but at the same-time you don't want me to ask her out. So why else would I be talking to her?" Marion asked.

"Because you're her friend Marion and you love her, what's so hard to understand about that?" Beth asked. "Friends who love each other don't necessarily end up dating each other,"

"Actually they do, for example your parents were friends and they ended up dating; Rebecca Michelle's parents were friends and they ended up dating. The A twins parents were . . . okay bad example, forget I said that but you see my point," Marion said.

"Yes I see your point, so what's your point?" Beth said sarcastically and Marion smiled and Beth had to prop herself up again. "Dude how are you doing that? Your smile is amazing!"

"My point is I would never ask a girl like Aurora out, she's not my type and in order for her to believe that I like her more than any other girl I'm going to have to lie to her and I'm not down with that," Marion said.

"For the last time Marion you are not asking her out! You are just being nice to her because she needs a nice guy in her life that has green eyes, dark hair and pale skin, oh and is tall too. Can you be that guy Marion?" Beth asked.

"I am that guy Beth," Marion replied.

Marion could be whatever he wanted to be; he could be black, he could be white, he could be tall, he could be short, he could be male or female. His Gift from God was the ability to transform into a totally new person which helped him get a lot of gigs as a model. When Beth told him how he had to look he only had to change slightly to be a little taller and thinner.

"Good well then go be that guy now, she's going over to Jeremy's table," Beth said and Marion headed over to Aurora Rose still wondering what on Earth he was supposed to be doing.

Beth sighed and went to look for Remi, "Man my load is heavy," she said and Freddie watched her walk away confused.

"Where is Beth going?" he said and Megan turned around and saw Beth walking away.

"I don't know but here comes Long Island's Hottest," Megan said as Marion Cena approached their table.

Marion sat down next to Jeremy and smiled at Aurora but she wasn't looking at him.

"Marion you look a little paler than usual," Jeremy commented. "Long Island not hot enough for you?"

Marion was frustrated that Aurora was just looking down so he lifted her chin up to meet his eyes and when she finally looked at him he took his hand away. Her skin was so cold his fingers had started to freeze.

"Wow you're hot and she's cold, you guys are perfect for each other," Freddie said and Jeremy and Megan started to laugh.

Marion didn't think it was so funny and he understood now why Beth was so concerned that he not screw it up with Aurora. He'd known Aurora for a long time, her mom would bring her down to Florida all the time while he was living with his parents John Cena and Maria Kanellis who had separated years ago. She'd be over at Vince and Linda McMahon's making ice sculptures in hot Florida weather and he'd love it when she came over because unlike his father, Aurora never ignored him. While they went in different directions they always remained close. He never felt like he couldn't talk to her about anything but now she was in pain and he would have to cut through the icy exterior that she had put up around herself so he could help her.

"Aurora can I tell you something?" Marion said and Aurora looked up at him, her eyes were riddled with sadness.

"What is it Marion?" she said indifferently.

Marion thought of something to compliment her on but it was difficult; she always wore big sweaters with jeans and kept her hair the same style every day. He finally found something about her to compliment and ironically it was the thing that Beth complimented him on.

"You have the most beautiful smile I've ever seen in my life," he said with the biggest smile he could pull off and when she smiled back at him, he took her cold hand in his and closed within his own. "I miss you Ro, we don't talk like we used to," Marion added and before Aurora could reply he smiled at her again and Aurora felt gravity lose its hold on her and she started to rise up out of her seat into the air. She realized she was in the air and suddenly everyone was looking at her.

"Hey Aurora can you teach me how to fly?" one of her class mates called out.

"Sorry it can't be taught," Aurora said and Marion still had hold of her hands. "Marion, thank you for being so nice to me. Look, your kind words have lifted me up. Thank you so much,"

Marion smiled at her again and Aurora was so amazed at his beauty she went up even higher and took Marion with her.

"Whoa!" Marion said looking down at Jeremy, Freddie and Megan.

"How's the view from up there Marion?" Freddie said.

Marion was nervous while Aurora was in her element in the air and felt right at home. He looked at Aurora and saw her smiling at him and he realized that he had done exactly what Beth had asked him to do; he had been a nice guy to a girl who needed more nice guys in her life. Marion felt like he had to say something but he didn't want to say something that would cause that smile to leave Aurora's face. Suddenly all decision making on his part ceased as Aurora kissed him lovingly on the lips.

"Woooo!" everyone cheered but it wasn't that kind of kiss and Aurora pulled away just as Marion was about to lean into it.

"Thanks for being so nice to me Marion, you're the best friend ever," Aurora said and she took Marion down with her and sat back down with Jeremy and friends whose mouths were slack in amazement at what they had just seen.

Marion tried to get back to normal but there was electricity running through his body now and he didn't know what to say, until he remembered what Beth said and he calmed down.

"I'm happy to have you as my friend Aurora, how about you come to a photo shoot with me later on this week?" Marion said trying to play it cool but his hands were kind of shaking from the electricity of kissing Aurora.

"I'd love to Marion, I'd love to spend more time with you. I need more guys like you in my life," Aurora said. "Not guys like Garrett Calloway,"

"Who's Garrett Calloway?" Megan asked Aurora.

"He's the Undertaker's son," Marion said.

"Is he also from New York?" Jeremy asked Aurora.

"No, the less you know about him the better JD," Aurora said and Jeremy noticed her cheeks had gotten rosy and her smile was still there.

"I must say Aurora I've never seen you look more beautiful," Jeremy said sweetly and Aurora laughed.

"Nice try Jeremy but I won't be kissing anymore boys today," she said and Freddie and Megan laughed while Jeremy shrugged.

"It was worth a try," he said before taking another bite of his burger.

After they had eaten Megan and Freddie went to chemistry while Jeremy, Aurora and Marion went to English Studies with Beth and the A Twins. It struck Marion as ironic that he was in English class and not in chemistry with Aurora given the electricity that had passed through his body when she kissed him.

"Calm down Marion," Beth said. "The electricity didn't come from Aurora; it came from her weather power. Don't take it personally,"

"Coming from a girl that's never even been on a date," Marion said sarcastically and Beth hit him on his leg.

"Come on you don't even like her it's a good thing that kiss didn't mean anything otherwise you'd be singing a different tune right now," Beth said.

"I have never been kissed like that before Beth and I've kissed a lot of girls," Marion said still amazed. "I tell you any guy that Aurora falls in love with is going to be a very special guy,"

"You know it Marion that's why I needed your help today. This Garrett Calloway is trying to get with Aurora so that he can use her powers for evil and the sooner Aurora forgets about him the safer she's gonna be," Beth said.

"Well Jeremy's dying for a kiss from Aurora too, with Steven Borden included that's a lot of competition for this Garrett guy to contend with," Marion said.

"If he's anything like his father he'll be up for the challenge," Beth said. "I just hope he knows when it's time to quit,"

Marion squeezed Beth's hand, "Don't worry with friends like us Aurora will be just fine," he assured her and Beth nodded; she hoped Marion was right.


	5. Spies in the Impact Zone

Title: ATM and the ARK Angels of DX: Aftershock

Author: Kaykyaka

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the WWE and TNA characters used within this fictional story. No copyright infringement is intended and no money is being made by this work of fiction.

Ratings: K+

Characters: Shawn, Cameron, Rebecca and Cheyenne Michaels, Amy 'Lita' Dumas Michaels, Hunter Hurst Helmsley, LC Helmsley, Aurora Rose Helmsley, Chyna Helmsley, Trish, Randy and Randy Orton Jr, Melina, Johnny and Romeo Hennigan, Jeff, Stephanie and Elizabeth Hardy, Angelo and Angela Jericho, Vince McMahon, Kevin and Tristen Nash, Marion Cena, the Undertaker, Garrett Calloway, Batista, CM Punk, Kofi Kingston, Dolph Ziggler, Brie and Justin Danner, Alannah Pirelli and Charlotte, Dan and Carla McCool.

Summary: After the trial Jericho is loose and the Undertaker visits DX and tells them a dark secret about his son that puts Stephanie on edge. Meanwhile Rebecca Michelle is worried Cheyenne is going to do something stupid behind Shawn's back with Tristen Nash.

Chapter Five – Spies in the Impact Zone

Away from all the excitement Rebecca Michelle was packing some clothes at the Sandbox in Connecticut. The Nashes had decided to stay there for awhile longer but for some reason Tristen was still going back and forth between Connecticut and Florida. She had a feeling he was going there to see Cheyenne who she didn't think was in California with LC and Cameron. She thought her sister was up to something and she was going to Orlando to find out what.

Beth appeared in her bedroom ready to Transcend with her to Florida. "You ready?" she asked Remi as she zipped up her overnight bag.

"Yeah let's go," Remi said.

"Okay let's go to Orlando," Beth said and moments later the two arrived in Orlando where Angelica Copeland and Ravine Brooks were waiting for them.

"Are you sure we should be doing this Remi?" Beth asked her friend as they headed towards Universal Studios. "Isn't this kind of an invasion of your sister's privacy?"

"Let's get one thing straight guys my sister's business is my business because we are both working on angelic assignment from God." Remi said. "I think my sister's going to do something stupid and I just had to come here and put my mind at ease,"

"And that stupid thing would be what?" Ravine asked Remi as they headed towards the Impact Zone.

"If I'm right I'll tell you," Remi replied.

The security guard recognized them and let them through the private area where only the wrestlers and agents were supposed to go. There was an Impact taping tonight and if Remi was right she was going to have to prove it quickly.

The girls followed Remi into the Impact Zone which was about to be filled with wrestling fans but at the moment it was closed to them and the only two people there were the ones Remi was expecting to see.

"Look there's Tristen and Cheyenne," Beth said pointing to the engaged couple.

"Come on let's get a little closer," Remi said and Angelica, Ravine and Beth followed her quietly towards the ring.

"Remi where are you going?" Beth said as she got a little bit closer.

"You guys stay here I'm going a bit closer," Remi said.

In the ring Tristen and Cheyenne were talking about something very exciting that nobody including their family knew about. Rebecca Michelle was about to put a stop to the secrecy and as soon as she found out what Cheyenne was hiding from the family she was going to blab it to everyone.

"I think it's a great idea Tristen and I don't care about what my family says about it," Cheyenne said defiantly.

"It is going to be hard to get your parents to agree to it though Chey, one parent in particular, your father," Tristen said.

"I've already postponed our wedding for him, how much of my life am I supposed to give up making my parents happy? I don't care about their feelings Tristen, I want to do this. If we can't get married then we can do this, I think it's a fair exchange," Cheyenne said.

"Okay well it was my idea so you know I'm happy about it. All we have to do is decide when to tell your parents about it," Tristen said.

"Don't forget about Uncle Vinny, he has to agree to this as-well," Cheyenne said and Tristen smiled.

"Vince McMahon will love this, regardless of how close he is to your father. Me and you together in TNA as a couple with our own faction, the next generation of the Kliq – CM Melody and T Nash, its every promoter's dream and the wrestling fans will love it too," Tristen said and Remi got about from her hiding place. Tristen and Cheyenne gasped when they saw her.

"Are you serious Cheyenne Michelle? You wanna work with Tristen against daddy and Uncle Hunter?" she said horrified.

"Remi what are you doing here?" Cheyenne said in shock at seeing her little sister in the Impact zone.

"Should we come out now?" Angelica said to Ravine and Beth.

"Cheyenne's already mad at Remi, what do you think she'll say when she realizes Remi brought us with her?" Ravine said and the girls decided to stay put.

"I came to see why Tristen hadn't been coming home recently and now I know. He was doing business behind daddy's back with you," Remi said. "Cheyenne Michelle you should be ashamed of yourself,"

"Listen up little sister, I don't need a lecture from you I need your support," Cheyenne said and Remi gasped.

"I don't support you Cheyenne, how could you expect me to? Do you know how Cameron and LC are going to react when they find out about this? You being here is like so wrong!" Remi said.

"I don't care what those two think. They get whatever they want, they always have and everything I want I can't have well I'm sick of it, its time I started doing what I want to do and I want you to promise me you won't say anything about it to anyone," Cheyenne said and Remi shook her head and waved for Beth, Angelica and Ravine to come out of their hiding place.

"It's too late for that Cheyenne, I brought witnesses. There's no way these three will be able to keep this from Uncle Jeff, Uncle Adam and Uncle Phil. By tomorrow, the whole wrestling world will know what you and your fiancé tried to do," Remi said and Cheyenne got up in her sister's face.

"So what are you saying Remi, that I can't work for Tristen here in TNA?" Cheyenne said.

"You don't want to work here Cheyenne. Remember last year? You told Uncle Vince that there was no way you would do that to daddy and Uncle Hunter and now you've suddenly changed your mind, give me a break!" Remi said unapologetically.

"Yeah I changed my mind is that so hard to believe?" Cheyenne said.

"You didn't change your mind, Tristen changed it for you because he wants you to work for him to get back at daddy for saying you two couldn't get married so soon. He's the reason you're going behind daddy's back, oh he's going to be so mad at you when he finds out. Does your father know about this Tristen?" Remi asked the young Nash but Tristen didn't say anything.

"You know what I had a long day I don't need this drama and I want all of you get out of here now," Tristen said pulling Cheyenne closer to him and Remi felt a heat rising up inside of her as she looked at Tristen.

"You didn't answer my question: does your father know about this Tristen, yes or no?" Remi asked him again but Tristen didn't respond.

"I said please leave, Impact starts in an hour and I don't want you guys here interrogating Cheyenne and ruining our plans that by the way do not concern any of you," Tristen said. "Well at least not yet,"

Ravine and Angelica exchanged glances, "What does he mean by that?" they said to Beth who shrugged.

"Who knows, what a day I've had. First Aurora kisses Marion and now Cheyenne's hiding things from us," Beth said shaking her head and Ravine and Angelica gasped.

"Aurora kissed Marion?" Ravine said in shock.

"How could you let us walk so far without telling us?" Angelica added.

"Aurora and Marion?" Tristen and Cheyenne said to each other puzzled and Remi snapped at them.

"Hey don't try to brush this off by talking about what happened at school today, you two are in big trouble, especially you Cheyenne," Remi said before heading over to her friends who left with her while Cheyenne watched them go feeling pretty bad all of a sudden. Tristen noticed her demeanor change from happy to sad and gave her a re-assuring hug.

"See that's what happens when family gets involved. When we're married we won't have any of these problems," he said and Cheyenne smiled.

"I like the sounds of that," she said and they kissed passionately until Tristen's lips burned and he had to pull away.

"Your father's Righteous Indignation is still monitoring us Chey, I don't know how much longer I can stand this," he said angrily. "I can't even kiss you without his approval!"

"Don't worry Tris, when we're married he won't have the right to do that anymore and you can kiss me for as long as you want," Cheyenne said and they hugged each other before heading to the back and the fans filtered into the Impact Zone, even though they had already missed some of the most outrageous things to happen in the Impact Zone in a long time.

Ravine and Angelica invited Remi back to their house but she declined and said she was going to California to see her brother; after what she had seen go down in the Impact Zone she didn't want to wait until they visited their parents in Jamaica to break the news about Cheyenne going to work for Tristen Nash in TNA. After much begging Beth agreed to come back to Florida and tell Ravine and Angelica about what went down in Glen Cove between Aurora and Marion Cena after she took Remi to California. It had been quite a busy day for Beth and Remi told her it was going to get busier.

"So you're not going to school tomorrow?" Beth asked Remi as she dropped her off outside LC and Cameron's apartment in L.A.

"I would if I could fly, plus I gotta see Romeo and tell him how well things are going with Aurora thanks to you and Marion's efforts today," Remi said.

"Still I don't think you should be missing school," Beth said.

"Aunt Tammy will fill in for me," Remi said and Beth frowned.

"She will?" she said puzzled.

"She will when she finds out her son's been planning behind her back," Remi said. "I really want to know if Uncle Nash knew about this,"

"Why is that important?" Beth said.

"Because if I know if Uncle Nash was involved I can guarantee he won't be staying at the Sandbox for much longer," Remi said and she hugged Beth before she left for Long Island.

Her mobile rang in her jacket pocket and she saw it was AJ. "What's up AJ? Beth should be home soon okay?" she said thinking that's what Angelo was calling about.

"No that's not why I'm calling. We got a visitor today and he says he knows Aurora but I don't know who he is," AJ said.

"What does he look like?" Remi asked wondering who this person could be.

"He's really tall with pale skin and green eyes. He kinda looks like Undertaker," AJ replied and Remi nearly dropped the phone.

"Garrett Calloway," Remi said as LC and Cameron opened the door.

"Remi what is it?" LC asked her.

"Garrett Calloway is with AJ," Remi replied and LC took the cell phone.

"AJ listen to me carefully. I want you to tell Uncle Dan and Aunt Charlotte that LC said Garrett has to leave now. He's a very dangerous person and he cannot stay in their home or come near you ever, okay?" LC said firmly.

"Okay LC, I'll tell them now," AJ said. "Is something wrong LC?"

LC didn't reply, AJ had already been through so much she couldn't tell him how much danger he was in right now, "AJ go tell Dan and Charlotte what I said,"

"Okay," AJ said and LC sighed and Cameron looked at Remi.

"Is that an overnight bag?" he asked his sister and Remi nodded.

"Yup, I'm staying over," Remi replied. "You will not believe what Cheyenne and Tristen are up to Cameron,"

"Of course I do, I already know. I'm the Amazing Cameron I know everything before you do Remi," Cameron said.

"So what are we going to do about it?" Remi said.

"Not tell daddy that's for sure, you're her sister you talk some sense into her," Cameron replied.

"Me? What about you, you've been her brother longer than I've been her sister!" Remi protested.

"Because it will be easier coming from you, Chey's mad at me too I might as-well be dad. She will listen to you," Cameron said and Remi pouted.

"But I've already got AJ to look after!" Remi cried.

"Welcome to the world of angelic assistance, now get in here and get some sleep." Cameron said ushering his little sister into the house while LC waited for AJ to get back on the phone and tell her that Garrett was gone.

"He's gone LC," AJ said and LC breathed a sigh of relief.

"Okay that's good, can I talk to Uncle Dan and Aunt Charlotte now?" LC said and AJ handed the phone to Charlotte who wanted to know who that strange boy was who claimed to know Aurora Rose. After LC explained everything to them Charlotte and Dan were glad he was gone.


	6. City Break

Title: ATM and the ARK Angels of DX: Aftershock

Author: Kaykyaka

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the WWE and TNA characters used within this fictional story. No copyright infringement is intended and no money is being made by this work of fiction.

Ratings: K+

Characters: Shawn, Cameron, Rebecca and Cheyenne Michaels, Amy 'Lita' Dumas Michaels, Hunter Hurst Helmsley, LC Helmsley, Aurora Rose Helmsley, Chyna Helmsley, Trish, Randy and Randy Orton Jr, Melina, Johnny and Romeo Hennigan, Jeff, Stephanie and Elizabeth Hardy, Angelo and Angela Jericho, Vince McMahon, Kevin and Tristen Nash, Marion Cena, the Undertaker, Garrett Calloway, Batista, CM Punk, Kofi Kingston, Dolph Ziggler, Brie and Justin Danner, Alannah Pirelli and Charlotte, Dan and Carla McCool.

Summary: After the trial Jericho is loose and the Undertaker visits DX and tells them a dark secret about his son that puts Stephanie on edge. Meanwhile Rebecca Michelle is worried Cheyenne is going to do something stupid behind Shawn's back with Tristen Nash.

Chapter Six – City Break

Manhattan, NYC, New York 12pm

Carla McCool was on her way back to the office gulping down a strawberry ice drink on the way. It was still winter but it was summer for her; LC and Cameron had called and said that they wanted her to be maid of honor at their wedding which was back on as scheduled. Because of Chris Jericho the wedding had been put on hold, now he was gone there was nothing to interfere with something that should have happened years ago. So excited about the wedding was Carla that she didn't see the person standing in front of her and she crashed into them.

"Oh sorry I didn't see you there," Carla said to the tall, pale young man. She walked around him and kept on thinking about LC and Cameron's wedding when the stranger called out to her.

"You're Carla McCool aren't you?" he said and Carla turned back towards him.

"Do I know you from somewhere?" she said coming towards him and shaking her head not recognizing him.

"No but I'm sure you will, I'm going to LC and Cameron's wedding," the young man said.

Carla smiled, "You know LC and Cameron, well that explains it they must have told you about me," she said and she stretched out her hand for the man to shake, "Do you live in New York?"

The young man looked at Carla's outstretched hand not sure whether he should shake it.

"No I'm here on business," the young man replied and Carla took her hand back. "But I also wanted to see if I could get a gift for LC and Cameron while I was here,"

"Well I'm going back to work but if you want some tips I can give you some suggestions on what they might like," Carla said.

"Well I know LC plays guitar so I was thinking about getting her a new Fender and Cameron's very intelligent so I was thinking about getting him a world encyclopedia," the young man replied and Carla nodded impressed.

"Not bad, so I guess I'll see you at the wedding," Carla said and she was about to walk away when she realized she didn't get the young man's name. "I'm sorry I didn't get your name?"

The young man smiled, "I'm a friend of Chris Jericho's," he said and chills went down Carla's back at the mention of that name and she started to step back as Garrett Calloway stepped closer towards her. "I have a message for you from Jericho, he says he'll try his best to attend the wedding and that you, Charlotte and Dan should be seeing him real soon,"

Carla dropped her drink and it splashed up on her legs as it fell from her trembling hands and Garrett Calloway laughed. It was clear that Carla McCool didn't have a Gift like LC and Cameron so he had no reason to fear her. He took her hand and shook it, "It was nice to meet you," he said before walking away and Carla reached a trembling hand inside her clutch purse and pulled out her cell-phone.

"Dan I'm coming to your office, it's an emergency," she said leaving a message on Dan McCool's voicemail. She was expecting a delivery of cushions but that would have to wait until she told Dan about this strange looking kid who knew way too much about her family; its past, present and future. "Who the hell is Garrett Calloway?" she said to herself as she headed towards Dan's office on Wall Street, all she knew was that if he was talking to Chris Jericho the time for LC and Cameron to get married looked like it was about to get pushed back again.

Meanwhile in Long Island lunch was almost over at Glen Cove High and everyone was talking about one person, Aurora Rose who had transformed her appearance and she was now getting the attention of various different people. Beth Hardy had taken about sixteen pictures of Aurora in her new look, for the first time ever Aurora was showing her legs. She was wearing a long hot pink vest top and a matching black denim jacket and skirt. She had re-styled her hair so that it piled up high on top and cascaded down her back at the bottom and she was wearing pink lip gloss and she was smiling, a lot. Marion and the A Twins didn't know what to say when they saw her but to Beth the first question was obvious.

"Where did you get those clothes?" Beth asked as everyone came over to Aurora to pay her compliment after compliment.

"I raided my closet at home and found all these clothes in there," Aurora replied sitting next to the A Twins. "After I went home yesterday I just felt like I needed to change up my look,"

"And this has nothing to do with the fact that Steven's gonna be in Jamaica with us this weekend," Marion Cena said.

Angela Jericho nudged her brother, "Marion's jealous," she said and Marion was offended by AJ's remark.

"I am not," he said. "I got a date for the trip, we're doing the photo shoot together on Thursday. She just so happens to be from Jamaica,"

"Small world," Angelo said. "Wasn't that other girl interested in you from that photo shoot you had last week?"

"Yeah but I had to make a choice and I chose Anaia," Marion said watching Aurora as she played with her hair.

"You know the first thing I'm gonna do, no the first thing we're gonna do when we get back to Jamaica is?" Aurora said to Beth and Angela.

"What's that?" they asked her.

"We are very politely going to ask Brie Danner to dye our hair for us," Aurora said and Beth and Angela liked that idea.

"Anaia has nice hair maybe she could give you girls some tips," Marion Cena said.

"Yeah maybe we could give her a few tips as-well, like maybe where she could find a new boyfriend," Beth replied and everyone laughed.

"Guys you know the weirdest thing happened to us last night," AJ said and his sister shook her head.

"I don't know AJ maybe we shouldn't talk about this," she said.

"Talk about what?" Aurora asked applying another coat of lip gloss.

"Some guy came over to Uncle Dan and Aunt Charlotte's last night, he says he name was Garrett Calloway," AJ said and Aurora's face tightened at the mention of Garrett's name.

"What did he want?" she asked AJ.

"He wanted to see you," AJ replied.

"And what did you tell him?" Aurora replied.

"I didn't know where you were so I called Remi and then LC got on the phone and told me that Garrett Calloway had to get out of the house because he was dangerous," AJ said.

"So he left the house?" Aurora asked.

"Yeah he left but how did he know where we lived?" AJ said.

"What a creep, going over to Aunt Charlotte's and Uncle Dan's when he doesn't even know them, that's out of line," Beth said. "I think we should go see them Aurora, just to make sure they're okay."

"Let me talk to my sister first," Aurora said putting away her lip gloss. She really didn't want to go anywhere near New York City if Garrett Calloway was going to be there. Things were going so well with Steven she didn't want anything to ruin it.

Marion gave her a hug. "You okay?" he asked her and she nodded.

"Yeah I'll be fine I just wish I never knew Garrett Calloway, I wish he never came into my life," Aurora said and Beth and the A twins gathered around her.

"Well you've got us Aurora and we're not going anywhere so don't worry we're here for you," Angelo said and they all hugged Aurora and warmed up her heart before they went to their next class. The last thing they wanted was for it to grow cold again.

Over on the West Coast while Tamara Nash was getting her homework assignments from Waterside in Greenwich, Connecticut for her, Rebecca Michelle was hanging out with Batista and Romeo Perez Hennigan in the Henngian's home in Santa Monica. She was concerned about the confrontation she had with her sister Cheyenne in the Impact Zone yesterday but her brother Cameron had tasked her with the job of looking out for her sister while he focused on his wedding with LC. Romeo was also on assignment and while Victoria got his homework assignment from school for him, he thought about how he could best help Cheyenne along with Remi, who was originally assigned by Randy Orton to Aurora.

Remi decided that the first thing they needed to do was go to Cheyenne's old college professor and try to find out how she was before she decided to quit. His name was Peter Jensen and he was very supportive of Cheyenne and her incredible talent and he was very sad to see her go.

"Shouldn't you be in school?" Peter Jensen said to Rebecca Michelle and Romeo Hennigan.

"We'll ask the questions here," Rebecca replied and Batista laughed at the stunned expression on the professor's face at Rebecca's authoritative tone.

"Okay Ms. Rebecca Michelle what would you like to know?" Peter Jensen said.

"Do you remember the day my sister Cheyenne told you she was quitting college?" Rebecca asked the professor.

"Yes I was devastated. Cheyenne is one of the most talented musicians I have ever had the pleasure of teaching," Peter Jensen replied and Romeo could tell that the professor was telling the truth. "Her music left the instrument and resided in the heart and I thought she would only get better,"

"What reason did she give you for leaving?" Rebecca Michelle asked.

Peter Jensen shook his head as he recalled the words that Cheyenne spoke that day. "She said she just didn't want to do it anymore," he said with a huff.

"That doesn't really make any sense," Romeo Hennigan said to Rebecca who nodded.

"No it didn't make any sense at all," Peter Jensen added. "I asked her to explain herself but she didn't say anything else she just said "I'm sorry" and she left, it was so unlike her,"

Rebecca knew it wasn't like Cheyenne to be so inarticulate and she suspected that it was because she wasn't leaving college because she wanted to; it was because Tristen was making her.

"Did my sister ever mention a person called Tristen Nash?" Rebecca asked Professor Jensen.

"No she didn't, the only person she ever spoke about to me was her father. She said she didn't want to let him down and I asked her how could she do that if she was doing so well and she said it made her happy that her father was proud of her," Peter Jensen said.

"One last question Professor, as good as my sister was at music did you ever get the impression that she enjoyed it?" Rebecca asked Mr. Jensen but he didn't say anything, he was thinking about the question very carefully.

"No I never did ask her that question, after all why would you do something so well if you didn't enjoy it?" Mr. Jensen asked.

Rebecca, Romeo and Batista ended up leaving Cheyenne's college with more questions than answers.

"Well you know what I think Remi?" Romeo said as Batista drove them downtown to get some lunch.

"What's that Romeo?" Remi asked her compadre in Christ.

"I think Cheyenne left college because her professor had the hots for her," Romeo said and Rebecca Michelle gasped.

"You think Professor Jensen tried to hit on my sister?" she said and Romeo nodded.

"No one takes that much interest in their student unless they like them romantically. I think he hit on her, she told Tristen and he told her to quit and the reason why she didn't tell your dad is because she was too afraid of what he might do to Professor Jensen if he found out, that's what I think happened Remi," Romeo said.

"If my dad found out that Cheyenne was being sexually harassed by her professor he'd burn the whole school down with Righteous Indignation," Remi said, she needed to confront Cheyenne and find out if Romeo was right and if he was, Cheyenne needed her support more than she realized.

"It sounds like you guys are really onto something," Batista said handing Remi and Romeo milkshakes before getting back into the car and heading to Samoa Joe's Dojo where Joe was waiting for them with his wife Victoria.

"Maybe the reason she decided to marry Tristen was because he made her feel safe when she was afraid," Romeo said. "I mean it all happened so quickly; she quit college, got engaged to Tristen and now she wants to go work for him in TNA. Sounds like she's in a hurry to get away from California,"

"I gotta talk to her before I go back to Connecticut," Remi said.

"No let me talk to her, I have a Gift for this sort of thing, you don't Remi," Romeo said.

"Fine, I'll leave my sister in your capable hands while I go back to the East Coast and check on AJ," Remi said.

"Wow you guys are busy," Batista said. "All this and homework too,"

"We can do all things through Christ who strengthens us Big Dave, having you drive us around in your gorgeous corvette is a definite plus," Remi said.

"I didn't think you cared anything about cars," Batista said.

"Are you kidding? RJ loves cars, he talks about them all the time, he says he's gonna buy me one for my fifteenth birthday so we can race each other," Remi said and Big Dave and Romeo exchanged glances.

"What are you gonna buy her Romeo?" Batista asked.

"Something that would make RJ jealous," Romeo said to himself and Batista laughed seeing how oblivious Rebecca was to the affections of the young man sitting next to her. With everything it sounded like Cheyenne had been through that was probably a good thing, the last think Shawn Michaels needed was for both his daughters to be caught up in drama with the opposite sex.

"So are you going to tell your father about Professor Jensen possibly scaring Cheyenne away from college?" Batista said to Remi.

"I gotta tell Cam first although if Romeo's right he probably already knows and if that's the case I'm gonna buy my sister a big, fat "I'm sorry" cake and wish her and Tristen all the best," Rebecca said. "All I want is for my sister to be happy and if Tristen makes her happy that's good enough for me,"

"What if Romeo's wrong and Cheyenne dropped out of college because Tristen told her to?" Batista asked.

"Then I'll buy Tristen a one-way ticket out of my sister's life forever and tell dad what he did; with Romeo's help I'll expose him for the conniving SOB he is," Rebecca said adamantly and Batista hoped for Tristen's sake that he wasn't the bad guy. "Only the best is good enough for my sister,"

Romeo nodded in agreement as Batista drove them to Samoa Joe's Dojo where they would continue to find out more information about Cheyenne and her increasingly notorious relationship with Tristen Nash.


	7. Problem Dissolved

Title: ATM and the ARK Angels of DX: Aftershock

Author: Kaykyaka

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the WWE and TNA characters used within this fictional story. No copyright infringement is intended and no money is being made by this work of fiction.

Ratings: K+

Characters: Shawn, Cameron, Rebecca and Cheyenne Michaels, Amy 'Lita' Dumas Michaels, Hunter Hurst Helmsley, LC Helmsley, Aurora Rose Helmsley, Chyna Helmsley, Trish, Randy and Randy Orton Jr, Melina, Johnny and Romeo Hennigan, Jeff, Stephanie and Elizabeth Hardy, Angelo and Angela Jericho, Vince McMahon, Kevin and Tristen Nash, Marion Cena, the Undertaker, Garrett Calloway, Batista, CM Punk, Kofi Kingston, Dolph Ziggler, Brie and Justin Danner, Alannah Pirelli and Charlotte, Dan and Carla McCool.

Summary: After the trial Jericho is loose and the Undertaker visits DX and tells them a dark secret about his son that puts Stephanie on edge. Meanwhile Rebecca Michelle is worried Cheyenne is going to do something stupid behind Shawn's back with Tristen Nash.

Chapter Seven – Problem Dissolved

The McMahons home, Fort. Lauderdale, FL 6pm

Vince went home after a long day of meetings at TNA HQ in Orlando, FL; Tristen Nash said he was working on a storyline and once it was done he was going to present it to the creative team. Whatever the idea was Tristen was very excited about it and Vince found himself wondering what that idea could be as he opened his door to a very excited Linda McMahon.

"Vince come in now you gotta see who showed up for dinner," she said taking her husband's briefcase from him and pulling him towards the dining room.

"Who's gotten you so excited?" Vince McMahon said looking ahead of him to see who was in the living room. The first profile he recognized was Beth Hardy and that was no surprise as she was always over at the McMahons' house. There was a girl sitting next to her talking to Marion Cena who he didn't recognize. "Who's that?" Vince asked Linda.

"It's Aurora Vince," Linda said and Vince gasped at the pretty young lady wearing make-up, a new hairstyle and a skirt!

"Aurora?" Vince said in shock.

"Hey Grandpa Vince," Aurora said with a smile and she got up to give him a hug. Vince turned her around, she looked completely different.

"My God you're beautiful! You dumped the big sweater, the jeans and you're showing off your legs! You're always flying it's amazing how you never managed to show your legs," Vince said.

"Vince would you stop going on about her legs, what about her hair and her make-up?" Linda said.

"I'm sorry I was born a leg man and I'll die a leg man," Vince said. "Your mother was always fond of skirts I'm glad you've decided to carry on the family tradition,"

"What brought on this transformation?" Linda asked Aurora while Marion Cena tried to cover his face at the look Aurora was giving Vince McMahon after the comments he made about her legs.

"I was in my bedroom in Long Island and I found these clothes in my closet and I didn't really notice them before, so I thought I'd try them on and when I did I decided to wear them and see how I felt and I felt pretty good," Aurora said brightly and Linda pulled Vince over to her.

"It was Stephanie, she planted the clothes where Aurora could find them," Linda said.

"Good job Steph, she's gonna love Aurora's new look. All the gloom and coldness has gone and she's really letting her brightness shine through," Vince said.

Marion smiled at Aurora's affect on her grandparents, "I think Mr. and Mrs. McMahon are loving your new look,"

"What about you, do you like it Marion?" Aurora said and Marion rolled his eyes.

"Hey quit it, you don't need my approval," Marion said. "You don't get any higher than God's approval and I'm sure He's loving it,"

"Grandpa Vinny did make a good point about flying though; I've never flown in a skirt before and I wasn't really conscious of my legs until now," Aurora said.

"Girls have legs, girl should show their legs, its tradition," Vince said.

"Okay Grandpa Vinny I get it, legs are good," Aurora said.

"Yes they are. Don't be like Linda who refuses to wear skirts anymore," Vince said rolling his eyes at one of many of his wife's pant suits.

"When a woman gets a little older she tends to dress more conservatively," Linda explained.

"Oh don't give me that conservative crap. In fact, Aurora, take your grandmother shopping. Get her something similar to what you're wearing," Vince said and Marion cracked up.

"Sure Grandpa," Aurora said. "I can just see the look on daddy's face when we show up in Jamaica looking like sisters,"

Linda was horrified but when Vince set his mind to something she rarely refused him, no matter how little he had actually thought his ideas through.

"Dinner time people, get around the table," Linda said changing the subject.

"Marion your father is coming over with Mickie James I hope that's okay," Vince asked and Marion shrugged.

"I'm sure he'll ignore me like always but Ro's here so it doesn't matter," Marion said sitting down at the dinner table.

Aurora rubbed Marion's hand affectionately; she knew how rough things still were between Marion and his father. At least Mickie James was still close to him, she made an attempt to talk to him all the time but John Cena hadn't changed his attitude toward Marion in over fourteen years. They had no relationship whatsoever. Marion never spoke about it but Aurora knew it hurt like a knife through the heart.

"Where'd you come up with that hairstyle?" Vince asked Aurora.

"Well LC and Beth have hair like mine only my hair is a lot straighter and it tends to stay pretty much the same even if I'm flying through the air at 100 miles per hour. The great thing about having my hair like this is that my body temperature is so cold my hair stays piled up even when I fly," Aurora said.

"My grand-daughter has awesome hair just like I do, why don't you do your hair like that Linda?" Vince said and Linda stared at her husband like he had lost his mind.

"Vince I'm an old woman, get over it!" she said and Aurora and Marion burst out laughing while Vince shook his head at Linda's lack of enthusiasm.

"You're gorgeous, your healthy and vibrant, you are not an old woman. My God if you're old what the hell does that make me?" Vince said.

"Really old," Linda replied and Marion and Aurora almost fell off their chairs.

The front door closed and John Cena and Mickie James appeared, the laughter told them that they were not the only guests at the McMahon household today.

"Who's your friend Marion?" Mickie James asked while Cena ignored his son and went to hug Vince McMahon. Linda rolled her eyes at Cena's action.

"It's me Mickie, Aurora Rose," Aurora replied and Mickie James did a double-take.

"Ro-Ro! No way girl you look great, Hunter's baby girl finally came out to play. Come give MJ a hug!" Mickie James said going over to Aurora.

"Doesn't she look great John?" Vince said to John Cena who looked at Aurora but it was hard to when his son was sitting right there. Marion picked up on his father's discomfort and he spoke up.

"Would it be easier for you to answer the question if I wasn't here?" Marion said and Cena rolled his eyes and ignored him.

"Aurora, glad you got out of that ugly get-up and did your father and mother some justice by showing off those McMahon-Helmsley genes," Cena said.

"The last thing I need is a compliment from a guy that's been wearing the same throwback jean short combination for the last 20 years," Aurora said.

"Nice, I come over for dinner with Vince and I get an entrée of back chat from his grand-daughter," Cena said and Aurora was shocked that he still would not acknowledge that Marion was even in the room. "By the way Aurora, Mickie and I will be coming up to Jamaica to see your father this weekend,"

"Why so you can ruin their dinner too?" Aurora replied and Marion smiled loving the way Aurora always put her father down when they were together, she never quite got that she was wasting her time.

"Guys please ignore him, I know it's hard but it is possible," Mickie James said and she kissed Marion on the cheek. "I'll never ignore you gorgeous, tell me about this Jamaican chick at the photo shoot tomorrow in New York,"

"She's pretty cool her father's an investment banker who supports non-profit start ups in third world countries," Marion replied as Linda served the food.

"Is it true that Chris Jericho escaped from Antarctica?" John Cena asked Vince quietly while Mickie spoke to his son.

"No that's just a rumor, there's a problem with Undertaker's son Garrett. He got wind of Aurora's powers and he's trying to get her to go out with him so he can use them for evil," Vince McMahon said.

"Garrett Calloway? I thought he was in a mental institution," John Cena said.

"No it was a psychiatric hospital but he was let out after the doctors gave up. He hasn't been outside of Houston in five years, I guess he finally got fed up but he's in no condition to be around people. That is one seriously defective kid Taker's got there," Vince said.

"So is Aurora okay, what are you guys doing to protect her?" Cena asked.

"Well she's here with us having dinner because Trish asked us to socialize with her more and with good reason. Garrett Calloway was in New York City last night asking Charlotte and Dan McCool if they knew her. Now LC and Cameron are on their way to NYC to see what's going on," Vince said.

"Who else is looking out for her?" John asked.

"Well Sting and Steven Borden II are aware of what's going on and of course there's Remi and Romeo. That girl has got to catch up on her homework and protect Aurora at the same-time but we can't take any chances we're using every resource at our disposal to keep Aurora safe," Vince said.

Cena looked over at Aurora and even though she didn't think much of him, he liked her a lot. She was a good friend for Marion to have and his son's occupation with all things beautiful was definitely rubbing off on her even if it did turn his stomach to have to look at him.

"You know John," Vince said whispering to Cena, "It wouldn't hurt if you'd at least say hello to your son, it would mean a lot to Aurora being that he's been so good to her while all this craziness with Garrett Calloway is going on,"

"Vince we've talked about this, don't make me regret coming here," Cena said and Vince put his hands up and backed off.

"Alright John I'm sorry, I won't mention it again," Vince said and he went to greet Mickie James while John tried to control himself. John knew Vince was right and he knew he was wrong for being so hateful towards Marion but no matter how hard he tried, Cena just couldn't look at his son. The older Marion got the more he reminded John of Maria. He was so beautiful it hurt to look at him so he decided to ignore him instead, just like his mother and maybe one day, it wouldn't hurt to look at him so much.

"Who could that be?" Linda said as the doorbell rang.

"I don't know I'm not expecting anyone else," Vince said as Linda went to get the door Vince stopped her. "No you stay here beautiful and tell Mickie about that make-over you're gonna be getting with Aurora,"

Linda shook her head and Mickie looked over at her intrigued. "What make-over is this?"

"Grandpa wants me to look like Aurora and grandpa has totally lost his mind," Linda said and Mickie laughed.

"But you're going to do it aren't you?" she said and Linda nodded while Aurora and Marion burst out laughing.

"Hey what's so funny?" asked Tristen Nash and Cheyenne Michaels was with him.

"Hey Tris, pull up a chair," John Cena said to the Head of Talent Relations at TNA while Aurora eyed Cheyenne suspiciously.

"Cheyenne shouldn't you be in California?" Aurora asked her and Cheyenne hugged her with a big smile.

"I couldn't help but come over and see for myself," Cheyenne said and Aurora wondered what on Earth she was talking about.

"Hey Marion," Tristen Nash said and Marion waved looking at Cheyenne.

"So when's the wedding?" Marion asked Tristen but he shook his head for Marion not to mention it.

"Shawn still holding out on you huh?" John Cena said.

"Yeah imagine a parent not doing right by his child but you wouldn't know anything about that would you John Cena?" Cheyenne said sarcastically.

"Ha!" Marion said. "Cheyenne did I ever tell you that I love you?"

Cheyenne kissed Marion, "Hey gorgeous I came to see you and Aurora and give you my heartfelt blessing for your relationship,"

Aurora shook her head. "Cheyenne, what have you been drinking?" she said and Cheyenne frowned confused.

"Remi said you guys kissed at school yesterday," Cheyenne said.

"What?" Vince and Linda McMahon said together in shock, even John Cena rose an eyebrow at the prospect of his son dating Aurora Rose but Ro-Ro quickly threw ice water on that idea.

"We're not dating, it was a friendly kiss and nothing else," Aurora explained. "Marion was being super-nice to me and I wanted to express my appreciation so I kissed him,"

Cheyenne pouted, "So it wasn't a real kiss?" she said disappointed.

"No it wasn't," Aurora said.

"But it sure was electrifying," Marion said remembering the kiss fondly.

"That was just my weather power," Aurora said. "Sorry you guys came over for nothing,"

"I better tell Ravine and Angelica not to bother coming over then," Cheyenne said and Aurora threw her hands up bewildered.

"I thought you were with Remi yesterday, didn't she set you straight?" Aurora asked Cheyenne.

"The only thing Remi did yesterday was piss me off and yet she's still trying to call me," Cheyenne said looking at her cell-phone and seeing all the missed calls she got from her baby sister.

"What could Remi have said to piss you off, she's your baby sister," Aurora said. "Speaking of which, I gotta call my big sister,"

"Don't bother, she's not taking any calls right now," Vince said and Aurora looked at him curiously.

"How do you know?" Aurora asked him.

"Just trust me, she'll call you when she's done taking care of some business," Vince replied. "And as for you Cheyenne Michaels, I want to know when you plan to start doing music again,"

Cheyenne exchanged glances with Tristen, "That won't be for awhile Uncle Vince, Tristen and I have got plans and I really don't have any time to focus on my music right now," she replied.

"But you love music, you love music so much you made it part of your wrestling gimmick. What could be so important that you don't have time to play sweet holy music for us anymore?" Vince asked her.

"Well if I told you it would ruin the surprise, but don't worry Uncle Vince you will find out soon enough," Cheyenne said and Vince rubbed his hands together excited wondering what it could be.

Aurora was a lot more suspicious; out of everyone who had seen her over the last 24 hours Cheyenne and Tristen had been the only ones not to compliment her on her new look. There were two possible reasons for that; one being that they didn't notice any change in her appearance and the second was that their minds was somewhere else.

"What did Remi say to you yesterday?" Aurora asked Cheyenne. "Is everything alright between you two?"

"That depends on what she has to say to me today," Cheyenne replied looking at yet another missed call but this one wasn't from Remi it was from somebody else. "Hello?" Cheyenne said returning the call.

"Hey Cheyenne its Romeo, can we talk for a minute?" Romeo Perez Hennigan said from his home in Los Angeles.

"Romeo, gosh how sweet you never call me, sure what do you want to talk about?" Cheyenne asked Melina and Johnny's firstborn son.

"Well actually Chey I wanted to talk about you," Romeo said and the tone of his voice pulled at Cheyenne's heart and she left the dining room for a little more privacy.

"Chey are you alright?" Tristen said coming with her but Cheyenne waved him back.

"I'm fine I'll be back in a minute," she said and Tristen felt unsettled all of a sudden. Romeo never called Cheyenne, _what on Earth could Romeo be talking to Cheyenne about? _He thought to himself and he sensed that Rebecca Michelle was involved somehow. A little while later Cheyenne came back into the dining room with tears in her eyes and everyone looked up at her concerned.

"What happened?" Tristen asked her holding her hands gently.

"I gotta go see my father right away," Cheyenne said and Vince and Linda came over to her.

"Is everything alright Cheyenne?" Vince asked her and she nodded.

"I've been keeping something from daddy and he has to know about it," Cheyenne said. "Aurora could you call Beth and ask her to come over?"

"You got it," Aurora said and she text Beth and told her that Chey needed to be Transcended to Jamaica right away.

"Chey what are you going to tell him?" Tristen said.

"The truth about what happened in California, the real reason I left college," Cheyenne said.

"But aren't you afraid of what he might do if he finds out?" Tristen said, his grip on Cheyenne's hands suddenly tightening.

"I've got no reason to be afraid of my father Tristen, he loves me," Cheyenne replied and Beth Hardy appeared ready to go.

"Let's go to Jamaica," Beth said taking Cheyenne by the hand.

"Chey wait!" Tristen called out but Cheyenne and Beth Transcended and he was no longer holding onto her hands.

Aurora smiled, she didn't like the idea of Cheyenne keeping something a secret from her father, whatever Romeo had said had been the right thing.

"You okay Tris?" Marion asked Tristen who was very upset about what just happened.

"No Marion I'm not okay. I'm sick and tired of Cheyenne's family and friends interfering in our relationship. You should count yourself lucky you don't have a father interfering in your life all the time," Tristen said slumping down on a dining room chair with his hands in his hair frustrated.

"What I wouldn't give for my father to interfere in my life," Marion said to himself and Aurora nodded and rested her head on his shoulder supportively while Vince made a mental note to call HBK after dinner and Mickie James shot her boyfriend a death glare at the pain he was causing the sweet and unfairly treated Marion Cena who desperately wanted a father in his life.


	8. Sweet Chin Music to His Ears

Title: ATM and the ARK Angels of DX: Aftershock

Author: Kaykyaka

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the WWE and TNA characters used within this fictional story. No copyright infringement is intended and no money is being made by this work of fiction.

Ratings: K+

Characters: Shawn, Cameron, Rebecca and Cheyenne Michaels, Amy 'Lita' Dumas Michaels, Hunter Hurst Helmsley, LC Helmsley, Aurora Rose Helmsley, Chyna Helmsley, Trish, Randy and Randy Orton Jr, Melina, Johnny and Romeo Hennigan, Jeff, Stephanie and Elizabeth Hardy, Angelo and Angela Jericho, Vince McMahon, Kevin and Tristen Nash, Marion Cena, the Undertaker, Garrett Calloway, Batista, CM Punk, Kofi Kingston, Dolph Ziggler, Brie and Justin Danner, Alannah Pirelli and Charlotte, Dan and Carla McCool.

Summary: After the trial Jericho is loose and the Undertaker visits DX and tells them a dark secret about his son that puts Stephanie on edge. Meanwhile Rebecca Michelle is worried Cheyenne is going to do something stupid behind Shawn's back with Tristen Nash.

Chapter Eight – Sweet Chin Music to His Ears

Patrick's House, Kingston, Jamaica 9pm

Shawn was pacing back and forth in front of Pat's house while Amy continued with her hair project inside. Brie Danner had asked ATM to work with her on a new product range for My Hair and as his other half discussed potential colors with Brie, Trish and Melina Shawn waited for his daughter to arrive with Beth Hardy. She sounded so concerned on the phone still Shawn was glad she called as they had a lot to talk about.

"ARGHHH!" Shawn cried out as he got hit in the back with a bottle of red hair dye. His white linen shirt was now ruined. Amy came out and apologized.

"See I told you it was too red, look how it bleeds into Shawn's favorite linen shirt," Hunter said to Amy and she pulled him inside by his ears.

"Who asked you Hunter, I could have dabbled a little bit on some paper you didn't have to throw the whole sample at my husband!" Amy said.

"Where's the fun in that?" Hunter said.

"I'm sorry baby, for some reason Hunter wants to work on our hair project," Amy said to Shawn as he removed the now ruined white shirt.

"Get me another top before my daughter comes," Shawn said and Amy went to find one quickly, "Amy come back here, I was talking to Hunter – go get me another shirt and find out when the store down town is closed so you can buy me one to replace this one that you ruined," Shawn said throwing the shirt at Hunter.

"Yeah right, who told you to wear white? This is all on you HBK," Hunter said and Shawn sighed, he really didn't feel like kicking Hunter's butt right now but he knew he'd have to at some point today.

"When I'm done talking my daughter I'm going to hurt you," Shawn said to his best friend who stuck his tongue out at him and followed Big Red back to where Trish and Melina were waiting for her.

"Stop following me you're not part of this project!" Amy called out to Hunter and Shawn rolled his eyes as they began to argue inside the house.

Beth arrived with Cheyenne seconds later, "Daddy where's your shirt?" Cheyenne asked as she hugged her father.

"It's a long story, come on let's get out of here," Shawn said as Beth Hardy tried to keep her eyes off of Shawn's chest, it wasn't easy.

"Where are we going?" Cheyenne asked her father as he led her towards the river.

"As far away from Hunter and my wife as possible," Shawn replied and Cheyenne turned to say goodbye to Beth.

"Go inside and relax while I talk to my dad," she said and Beth tried to remember how to walk after seeing HBK without his shirt on up close.

"ARGHHH!" she cried out as she was hit in the chest with pink hair dye as she turned to go inside the house. Hunter came out not recognizing the voice that cried out, he was expecting it to be Shawn's.

"My bad Beth I thought you were somebody else," Hunter said.

"Why are you throwing hair dye?" Beth asked incredulous.

"Because it's fun, duh," Hunter replied as Beth removed her sweater.

"You owe me a new sweater," she said.

"This is Jamaica you shouldn't have been wearing a sweater in the first place," Hunter replied and Beth walked into the house ignoring him.

"You suck Uncle Hunter," she said.

"A thank you would suffice Beth," he said.

"Come here Hunter I want to give you something," Amy said and Hunter walked up to her excitedly.

"What is it?" he asked and she hit him with a Twist of Fate much to Beth's pleasure and the amusement of Trish, Melina and Brie Danner who had to suffer through Hunter's antics the whole day.

Outside by the river Cheyenne poured her heart out to her father.

"Dad I haven't been completely honest with you about the reason I left college," she said and Shawn listened attentively knowing that to be true already. "The reason I left was because Professor Jensen hit on me and I got scared and didn't know what to do. So I talked to Tristen and he told me to leave and pursue my wrestling interests instead,"

Shawn was glad he took his shirt off because his Righteous Indignation was making him so hot he would have ripped it off anyway.

"Professor Jensen made a pass at you and you didn't tell me, why not?" Shawn asked her gently.

"Daddy look at you, already you're burning with Righteous Indignation, if I told you Professor Jensen would be a pile of ashes!" Cheyenne said, even the river was starting to heat up. "Daddy the fish, calm down please!"

Shawn tried to relax so that his Righteous Indignation didn't burn up the fishes in the river, "He deserves to be ashes Cheyenne, he violated your trust and mine. He's your professor he should not be making passes at you!"

"I know but I was scared and I didn't want to tell you because I knew how you would react so I listened to Tristen and dropped out," Cheyenne said. "Tristen was so great daddy, you really don't give him enough credit for what a great guy he is," Shawn's Righteous Indignation started to bubble up again, "Daddy please calm down!"

"I'll try Cheyenne, what you're saying just confirms my feelings about you right now. As hard as this is for me to say your looks are getting in the way of your gifts, all three of them; your musical gift, your wrestling gift and your spiritual Gift from God. I need you to let me guide you in all of your relationships, not because I want to control you but only because I have to protect you. Cheyenne you are the most special person and you need special attention. Cameron, Rebecca and Amy have a built-in thickness to their skin but you are so delicate you need me in your life in a way that they don't," Shawn explained.

"But Tristen thinks that you are controlling me, he thinks that you are way too protective of me. He convinced me not to tell you the real reason I left college," Cheyenne said and it took every ounce of Shawn's strength not to let his Righteous Indignation flare up again.

"So Tristen is telling you to keep me in the dark about important stuff like you getting sexually harassed at college, what possible good can come from us keeping secrets from each other Cheyenne?" Shawn said gently.

"That's why I came here tonight daddy. Romeo called me and told me that I could trust you with everything going on in my life and by not being honest with you I was dishonoring you and the last thing I ever wanted to do was dishonor you daddy," Cheyenne said and she tied her two middle fingers around each other. "We've always been tight and I don't want that to change,"

Shawn smiled brightly at his daughter; her words were music to his ears.

"Tristen is mad at you for coming here to see me isn't he?" Shawn said and Cheyenne nodded.

"Yeah, he thinks you're too interfering, in fact he thinks all of you guys are too interfering but he's going to have to understand that I will not let anyone drive a wedge between me and my family," Cheyenne said.

"How do you think he's gonna take that?" Shawn asked Cheyenne and she shrugged.

"Romeo said that if he loved me he'd want what was best for me and I realized after I got done talking to Romeo that lying to you would be the worst thing I could ever do," Cheyenne said and Shawn was so happy with the words coming out of his daughter's mouth he almost jumped for joy.

"Is there anything else you want to tell me before I officially rejoice?" Shawn said gleefully.

"Are you going to hurt my college professor daddy?" Cheyenne asked nervously.

"No darling, you're going to hurt your college professor. You're GPS: The Girl with Phenomenal Strength! So tomorrow I want you to re-enroll for the spring semester then go visit Professor Jensen and tell him that if he shows any interest in you apart from your talent you're gonna do some serious damage. At that point you tell him you're going to report him to the Board of Education and if he harasses you again, you slap him with your finishing submission move," Shawn said.

"The Grand Finale?" Cheyenne said her eyes widening with excitement.

"Yes the Grand Finale, you show him that you don't just have skills on the piano but you got some skills in the ring too," Shawn said. "You don't let any man take advantage of you Cheyenne, you are a child of God and a Michaels too, you stand tall and you conquer everything and everyone that gets in your way!"

"Yes I will!" Cheyenne said confidently and he hugged her father so hard he fell back.

"I love you so much Cheyenne," Shawn said and he kissed the side of her head. "Just promise me you'll come to me if you have a problem okay?"

Cheyenne nodded, "I got something else to tell you daddy. I've decided to wait another six months before Tristen and I get married," she said and Shawn leapt up and rejoiced.

"Yes!" he cried and continued to celebrate like that for another ten minutes.

"It's a good thing Romeo called me huh?" Cheyenne said.

"It sure was, that kid's a miracle worker just like his mother," Shawn said and he spun Cheyenne around happily.

"Daddy your hot!" Cheyenne said as her father's hot skin burned her slightly.

"Sorry Hunter ruined my shirt," Shawn said putting Cheyenne down.

"So I assume he's got a butt-kicking scheduled at some point before ya'll go to bed," Cheyenne said as they walked back towards the house.

"That's if Amy hasn't kicked his butt already," Shawn said and they walked into an outraged Triple H.

"Shawn tell your wife to let me work on the hair project, she just hit me with a Twist of Fate and told me to go away!" he demanded and Cheyenne looked at the ruined sweater and linen shirt on the ground.

"Is that your contribution to the project?" she asked Hunter pointing to the ruined clothes.

"It's called testing Cheyenne, this is how I test the dyes to make sure they are right," Hunter replied.

"By throwing them at people's clothes," Cheyenne said bemused.

"Brie said I have to use a Petri dish, I'm a wrestler what do I know about putting little dots of hair dye into a palette to see how the colors balance? I need to see the colors stand out and what better way to see the colors than by throwing the dye at people?" Hunter said like it was the most logical thing.

Chyna came out with an apologetic look on her face. "I'm sorry about this, he's not been at work for awhile and he's driving us all crazy trying to do girly stuff," she said to Cheyenne.

"Its not just girly stuff its everything, we can't even take him fishing," Randy Orton said coming back from the store with John Morrison and Justin Danner. "Here you go guys," he said handing Shawn a brand new white linen shirt and Beth a brand new sweater. "God told me you'd need new clothes,"

"If you got a problem with the way I fish I suggest you don't come with us next time," Hunter told Randy.

"There will not be a next time," Justin Danner said to Hunter. "You tried to catch fish by floating on the water and calling the fish to you,"

"It's called mind control, the fish were drawn to the sound of my voice," Hunter said. "Jeff Hardy does it all the time,"

"That's because he's got a Gift, he can talk to sea creatures that's why they recognize his voice. What makes you think that you could do it too?" Beth Hardy asked Hunter.

"Because he's bored and when he's bored he makes a jackass out of himself," Shawn replied.

"Oh I'm a jackass, I wasn't the one jumping up and down in the air for no reason just a minute ago," Hunter said.

"I was celebrating because Cheyenne's going back to college and she's postponing her wedding for six months just like I wanted her to," Shawn said.

"That's great Chey," Beth said to her friend.

"For me yeah it's great, I think Tristen's gonna chew me out about it," Cheyenne said.

"Romeo obviously called, remember to thank him when you go back to California. He'll be most appreciative if you throw a hug in there too," Randy Orton said and John Morrison smiled knowing his son would like that a lot.

"No problem Uncle Randy, Romeo is the one guy I can hug without wondering if he wants to sleep with me," Cheyenne said and Hunter looked at her offended.

"What the Hell does that mean? So I can't hug my god-daughter anymore Shawn is that what you took her over to the river to tell her? How dare you accuse me of wanting to sleep with your daughter!" Hunter said and Cheyenne burst out laughing while Shawn looked at his watch.

"Yup, it's time for me to kick your butt," he said to Hunter and he wrestled his best friend onto the front lawn much to everyone's relief. The sooner their expatriation to Jamaica was over the sooner Hunter could go back to running the WWE and stop getting on everyone's nerves.

Meanwhile in Stamford, Connecticut Stephanie McMahon was closing a deal at DX Inc. She had taken over responsibilities of running the WWE while DX were in Jamaica and it was an extremely busy role. Shawn and Hunter had done an excellent job of creating more business since her father left the company and their sponsors wanted to know when the co-owners of the WWE were returning. Although Stephanie had the right credentials for the job she couldn't give the sponsors the assurance that they wanted; Shawn and Hunter had a special ability to do that on their own and she would have to find out what that ability was if she was to continue running things while they were out of the country.

"Come in," she said as someone knocked at her door and in strutted Ric Flair. Stephanie smiled as he came over to her and as she finished her phone call the exhaustion melted from her body.

"Hey Steph, how are things going?" Ric Flair asked her as she put her head down on the thick mahogany table. "That good huh?"

"Nice to see you up and about Ric," Stephanie said. "I bet your wife is glad you're home now,"

"I couldn't feel better. Getting up out of that hospital bed felt great and if it wasn't for Shawn and Hunter I probably wouldn't have even gone to get my heart checked out. Something told me that I had to come here to see how things were going, I guess you could call it a hunch." Ric said.

"You knew I'd struggle running the WWE by myself didn't you?" Stephanie said and Flair nodded.

"Without a doubt. You haven't been here for awhile Stephanie and Shawn and Hunter run the company completely differently from how you and your father ran it. When are they getting back from Jamaica?" Flair asked her.

"Not for another few months at least, Judge Hartmann said they had to be away for at least six months. Its barely been two weeks and I'm already struggling, I need help Ric," Stephanie said.

"Well why don't we talk to Shawn and Hunter about working together to run the company while they're away?" Flair suggested and Stephanie shook her head.

"No Ric this is a very demanding job and you just got out of the hospital there's no way I can ask you to do that," Stephanie said.

"So what are you going to do?" Ric said.

"I'll ask 'Taker to help me. He's the second most senior guy in the WWE and he knows how Shawn and Hunter run things," Stephanie said.

"But he's not a business man," Ric said.

"Neither are DX and look at the great job they've done," Stephanie said showing Flair the figures from the last year.

"Woooo!" Flair said impressed.

"Exactly I couldn't have said it better myself and I am not going to ruin this incredible success for them," Stephanie said.

"Well I hope 'Taker is the right man for the job," Flair said. "can I change the subject a little?"

"Sure," Stephanie said putting the reports away.

"I hear Aurora's had some kind of make-over. I was visiting the Copelands and Edge's daughter Angelica was going on and on about how amazing Aurora looked, said she's wearing skirts now. When did this happen?" Flair asked Stephanie who smiled at the thought of her daughter's make-over.

"My daughter has been hiding behind her clothes for awhile now. She has a brightness that needs to shine now and what better way to show that brightness than by a change of dress? I put a whole new set of clothes in her closet and I asked God to bless them, to make His light shine through them when she wore them. Now everywhere she goes people notice her for the beautiful young woman of God that she is," Stephanie said happily.

"Now all you need is for her to forgive you for kicking her and it will be all good between you too," Flair said but Stephanie disagreed with him.

"I want my daughter to forgive me but more importantly I want her to be safe. Garrett Calloway wants to keep my daughter thinking about Jericho and me kicking her so that he can turn her thoughts negative, then he can persuade her to use her powers for evil. Garrett was only attracted to Aurora because of all the bad things that were happening to her at the time. The more light shines through her and the more she hangs around with the people that truly love and care about her the harder it will be for Garrett to manipulate her," Stephanie said and Flair frowned.

"Who the Hell is Garrett Callaway?" he said and Stephanie sighed.

"He's the Undertaker's evil son," Stephanie replied forgetting that Flair had been in the hospital when Garrett Calloway came into her life.

"Oh that kid, I thought he was in a mental institution?" Flair said.

"Apparently he's beyond help and he's Hell-bent on making our lives as horrible as his but it's not gonna happen. My family has been through too much Ric and now that the trial's over and Jericho's buried in Antarctica it's time for us to start enjoying our lives again and that's exactly what we're going to do!" Stephanie said adamantly.

"Jericho's buried in Antarctica?" Flair said in shock. "I thought he was supposed to go back to Hell?"

"Ric do me a favor, don't get sick ever again," Stephanie said not wanting to have to recap the last few weeks to Flair.

"Okay tell me this at least, is everything okay with you and Jeff?" Flair asked her and Stephanie nodded.

"If it's possible we love each other even more," Stephanie said.

"So it must be hard having him in Jamaica while you're here in America," Flair said.

"It's a court order but yeah I sure do miss him. He flies in now and again but it's not really safe, I don't want anyone to recognize him and I can't really fly over to see him because I'm running the WWE," Stephanie said and Flair sighed.

"Normal seems like a fantasy right now doesn't it?" Flair said and Stephanie smiled.

"When God gave me and Beth the Gift of Flight I knew my life would never be the same. When Amy, Trish and Melina became ATM their lives were never the same and I don't think my life will ever be normal again," Stephanie said.

"Hold the phone, Stephanie McMahon Hardy you can fly? When did this happen?" Ric asked in shock and Stephanie collapsed back onto Hunter and Shawn's desk amazed at how much Flair didn't know right now.

"Go home Ric," she said.

"Only if you carry me sister, I gotta see this Gift of Flight in action! No more limousine riding or jet flying for me, from now on I'm taking a lift on the Stephanie McMahon express – woooo!" Ric said excitedly and Stephanie nodded.

"Okay let's go Nature Boy," she said and she flew Flair back to Charlotte, North Carolina and he yelled "wooo!" the whole way there.

While she was gone a black mist came through the DX office and it manifested into the form of Garrett Calloway.

"So this is where the magic happens?" he said looking through the WWE reports and business plans. He stayed there all night learning about the internal processes and forecast models of the WWE. "Yes I think I can help you out Stephanie, the three of us together could run this company into the ground,"

The third person of course would be Chris Jericho once Garrett figured out how to get him out of that iceberg in Antarctica.


	9. The Family that Prays Together

Title: ATM and the ARK Angels of DX: Aftershock

Author: Kaykyaka

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the WWE and TNA characters used within this fictional story. No copyright infringement is intended and no money is being made by this work of fiction.

Ratings: K+

Characters: Shawn, Cameron, Rebecca and Cheyenne Michaels, Amy 'Lita' Dumas Michaels, Hunter Hurst Helmsley, LC Helmsley, Aurora Rose Helmsley, Chyna Helmsley, Trish, Randy and Randy Orton Jr, Melina, Johnny and Romeo Hennigan, Jeff, Stephanie and Elizabeth Hardy, Angelo and Angela Jericho, Vince McMahon, Kevin and Tristen Nash, Marion Cena, the Undertaker, Garrett Calloway, Batista, CM Punk, Kofi Kingston, Dolph Ziggler, Brie and Justin Danner, Alannah Pirelli and Charlotte, Dan and Carla McCool.

Summary: After the trial Jericho is loose and the Undertaker visits DX and tells them a dark secret about his son that puts Stephanie on edge. Meanwhile Rebecca Michelle is worried Cheyenne is going to do something stupid behind Shawn's back with Tristen Nash.

The McCools, New York City, New York 7pm

Chapter Nine – The Family that Prays Together

LC listened to Carla explain how she met with Dan and Charlotte earlier this afternoon to speak about the incident with the then unknown Garrett Calloway. She described how he taunted her with the fact that he knew Chris Jericho, and that of all things Jericho wanted to come to their wedding which was rescheduled for later on in the year.

"The nerve of that kid to say that he was in touch with Jericho, he doesn't even know who he is!" Dan said with his arm around Charlotte who was very upset that Carla had met this boy. From the minute Garrett Calloway showed up on her doorstep she knew he was trouble. There was something unsettling about the way he smiled; it was like he was smiling about something bad.

LC shook her head at her foster father, "Dan, he knows where Jericho is buried. He went to Antarctica with Aurora and I got a feeling he's been going back there to try and get Jericho out of the iceberg that Aurora and Jeff buried him in," she said and Dan gasped.

"Why would he want to do that?" he said in shock.

"Because he's a psychopath and naturally being a psychopath, he would want to hook up with Chris Jericho who too is psychotic," LC said and Carla shook her head.

"Yeah but why Jericho of all people?" she said.

"To get back at his father the Undertaker. You see Garrett believes that his father has tried to keep him locked up in the house because he's dangerous which of course is true. So by doing this he knows he's gonna get his dad really upset," Cameron explained. "Plus he wants to get hold of Aurora's weather powers for his own evil use. He's a pawn in Satan's game of death and he doesn't even know it,"

Carla shook her head. "Is it possible that Jericho got to him somehow?" she asked.

"No, he's after Jericho," Cameron replied.

"Of course now that Jericho knows that Stephanie's in love with Jeff he's got extra motivation to get out of Antarctica," LC said and Charlotte's eyes widened at that point.

"No way Cameron, Stephanie's already been through so much there's no way we can let her go through anymore crap with Jericho," Charlotte said firmly.

"Stephanie is a lot stronger than she used to be, we need to remember that. She is not a victim, she is a woman of God and she is not about to let Jericho walk all over her," LC replied. "Aurora on the other hand is one to watch; she's still vulnerable after what happened in Long Island,"

"That's why Garrett was able to influence her so easily before we all stepped in," Cameron said and Charlotte hit one of her cushions really hard.

"Grrrr, I'm so mad I could scream!" she said.

"No Charlotte, we got this," Cameron said with a smile, "We are not ignorant of the devils devices and we know exactly which one he is using on Aurora right now – unforgiveness,"

"The minute Aurora forgives Stephanie for kicking her, God will restore her powers to her fully and Garrett Calloway won't be able to come near her," LC said.

"In the meantime what do we do to protect our family?" Carla said.

"The only thing you can do is keep in touch with us as usual and pray for Jesus to cover you, Aurora and the A Twins with His Blood," Cameron said.

The McCools nodded, "Will do," they said together.

"Let's pray together now," Cameron said and he got down on his knees with LC and joined hands with the McCools to pray.

Rebecca Michelle entered the living room while they were praying with Beth and the A Twins, when Charlotte saw them she called them over to join in with their prayer. After they had done praying Rebecca Michelle went home with Cameron and LC. While Carla walked them out Angelo and Angela asked Charlotte and Dan if everything was okay.

"Everything's fine as long as we stay together," Charlotte said putting her arms around the A Twins and Angelo squeezed his sister's hand.

"I'm never gonna leave you whatever happens, I'll always be around," he promised Angela and she smiled sweetly at her brother and kissed him on the head.

"I know Angelo," she said but secretly she loved hearing it.

Meanwhile in Jamaica Shawn and Amy were about to go to bed when Hunter kicked their bedroom door open waving a project plan for Brie's hair product range in his hand.

"Amy I want to talk to you about this project plan," he said pointing the plan at Amy while Shawn looked at Hunter in shock.

"Hunter we're about to go to bed!" he said outraged by Hunter's refusal to learn how to tell time.

"This is Jamaica, no-one goes to bed until at least eleven minutes past midnight," Hunter said.

"Well we're not Jamaican we're Americans and Americans go to sleep on time," Shawn said. "Now get out,"

Hunter folded his arms stubbornly across his chest, "If I came in here and said I needed prayer you wouldn't be kicking me out," he argued.

"Do you need prayer Hunter?" Shawn asked.

"No," Hunter replied.

"Then get out!" Shawn replied.

"What kind of attitude is that Shawn? Christians are supposed to be available 24/7, no matter what the need is and I need to talk to your wife right now," Hunter said.

"Hunter get out of here with that project plan, you shouldn't even have it we kicked you off the project," Amy protested.

"Well I kicked myself back on the project, I have the best hair right now and if the public should be taking anyone advise about what to put in their hair its mine. God gave me this hair, it's from Heaven," Hunter said and Amy raked her own hair with frustration.

"Hunter God made all of our hair, not just yours. He knows the number of hair on all our heads, not just yours. Stop thinking you're better than everyone else because you have great hair!" Amy said.

"I have hair from Heaven and I think that's the perfect name for Brie's new hair product line, Hair from Heaven," Hunter said and Shawn laughed.

"That is the stupidest name for a hair product I ever heard," Shawn said.

"I ain't interested in your opinion; you ain't got no more hair Shawn. This is for people with hair, your opinion does not matter which is why I wanted to talk to Amy. Come on Big Red let's go," Hunter said going up to Amy and taking her out of the bedroom. Amy grabbed onto the bedroom door frame and refused to move.

"I am going to bed Hunter," she said.

"You can go to bed anytime this is important!" Hunter said and Amy took her legs and hit Hunter with a Litacanrana which sent him spinning down the hallway. Trish, Randy, Melina, Johnny, Brie and Justin all came out of their bedrooms to see what was going on. Trish and Randy already knew what was going on; they just wanted to see Hunter roll.

"Oh my goodness what is going on out here?" Brie said coming up to Amy.

"Nothing just Hunter being a pain in my butt as usual," Amy said.

"You guys always play this rough?" Justin asked Amy as Hunter finally got back to his feet.

"Yeah," Amy replied.

"Ow!" Hunter cried out as Trish hit him around the head. "What did you hit me for she's the one who won't let me work on the project!" Hunter said pointing to Amy who stuck her tongue out at him.

"Hair from Heaven, really?" John Morrison said to Hunter.

"Really!" Hunter replied back.

"Really?" Randy Orton added.

"Really!" Hunter said again.

"Really?" Melina asked.

"Really – what am I the Miz, yes really that's the best name ever!" Hunter said and Brie nodded.

"It does have a nice ring to it," she said but ATM shook their head.

"No Brie, it sucks," Trish said.

"And that's the Truth," Randy added in agreement with his wife.

"Look Hunter cut your crap and go to bed, this is a female project. This hair care range is for women not men, now we've had enough of this, you're not working on this project and that's final," Amy said and Hunter put his hands on his hips furiously.

"Since when do I listen to you, you're not the boss of me," Hunter protested and Amy got up in his face.

"If you wanna take this outside I'm in, anything to shut you up about this for good!" she said and Hunter nodded.

"Okay Big Red you're on; if I win Brie calls her new hair care range Hair from Heaven, if I lose I'm off the project," Hunter said and Shawn shook his head.

"You're not wrestling my wife, I don't care if you are a Christian now, your hands do not go anywhere near my wife's body," Shawn said firmly.

"Okay well then you wrestle her for me," Hunter said and Shawn's eye brows lifted off of his head.

"What?" he said surprised at the suggestion.

"You wrestle her for me, you take my place, same rules apply, if you win Brie calls her hair care range Hair from Heaven," Hunter said.

"But I will win," Shawn said and Amy baulked.

"Excuse me?" she said offended. "Shawn I could beat you in a wrestling match,"

Shawn patted Amy on the cheek, "Aw that's cute," he said patronizingly. "I could pin you in less than 3 seconds,"

"That's impossible," Amy replied.

"With God all things are possible," Shawn replied and everyone laughed.

"Good one HBK!" John Morrison said and Amy got hot.

"Okay, you're on Hunter. Come on Shawn let's wrestle!" she said to her husband and she hit him with a Spear.

"Whoa!" everyone said as Shawn went flying back into their bedroom.

"I call referee!" Melina said jumping over to them.

"Ow my ankle!" Amy said as Shawn hit her with a reverse Figure and Figure Four leg lock.

"Get ready to tap Amy!" Hunter said excitedly.

Trish and Randy exchanged glances, they knew something that Hunter seemed to have forgotten.

"You think we should tell Hunter that Amy can't be hurt physically by her husband?" Randy said to Trish but The Truth shook her head.

"No let her go on pretending this is great!" Trish said and Amy held out refusing not to tap, the Truth was she couldn't feel her ankle hurting at all so when she reversed out of it Hunter was shocked.

"Twist of Fate!" John Morrison called as Amy hit her husband with the patented Hardy Boys finisher.

"1-2-3!" everyone counted as Amy pinned HBK and picked up the win.

"I win, you're off the project Hunter!" Amy said and Hunter ran over to HBK stunned.

"You're the greatest wrestler of all time how could you let her beat you?" he said outraged and Shawn feigned surprise, of course he let his wife beat him.

"I'm as shocked as you are. Well I guess I'm off to bed, come on Champ," he called to Amy who was getting kudos from everyone for "outwrestling" her husband while Hunter scratched his head trying to figure out how Amy beat Shawn.

"How long before he remembers that Shawn can't hurt Amy?" Melina asked Trish.

"A few hours, we better get some sleep while we still can," Trish said and everyone headed to bed only to be woken up a few hours later by the sound of Hunter demanding that Amy wrestle him guaranteeing her that he was unbeatable, only to be silenced by a quick Sweet Chin Music to the jaw by Shawn and everyone went back to sleep.

"Hello?" Shawn said answering his cell-phone, it was Cheyenne.

"Never mind, I'll wait 'til Uncle Hunter's come to then I'll call you back," Cheyenne said and Shawn laughed.

"You knew it was coming, the man's been impossible since we got here. Now what's on your mind darling?" Shawn asked his daughter.

"I just wanted you guys to pray for us, us being the ARK Angels of DX. I think LC and Cameron are exhausted after coming back and from New York and we could do with some support," she said looking at LC and Cameron who were asleep on the couch. They hadn't even made it to their bedroom they just passed out there when they got home.

Shawn frowned, "Passed out, that's not like Cam and LC, they're usually flowing in so much Anointing they don't need any extra support," he said and Amy frowned at Shawn's words.

"I know but something must have happened on the way back from New York because they're extremely tired," Cheyenne said.

"Okay your mother and I will pray," Shawn said and Cheyenne nodded.

"Thanks daddy, tell Uncle Hunter to stop being a pain and to pray too," she said.

"Oh don't worry he will," Shawn said before hanging up and Hunter started to come around. "Get up Hunter we got some praying to do. Cheyenne just called me and said LC and Cameron were extremely tired when they got back from New York City,"

Hunter frowned, "Tired? That's not like them," Hunter said. "They go back and forth between New York City and Los Angeles all the time and they never get tired,"

"Must be some kind of demonic interference on the way back from New York, my suspicion is that Garrett Calloway is involved. They were going there because of him, maybe he got to them in the spirit somehow," Amy said and Shawn didn't like the sound of that.

"Time to wake up the Ortons and the Hennigans, we're all gonna pray together so that our kids aren't battling alone," Hunter said but Trish and Randy were already up and so were the Hennigans.

"We're ready," Trish said.

"Let's pray," Melina said and ATM prayed with their husbands that God would strengthen their children for this battle involving Garrett Calloway and the threat that he was now posing not just to Aurora but the ARK Angels of DX as-well.


	10. Three Boys and a DX Lady

Title: ATM and the ARK Angels of DX: Aftershock

Author: Kaykyaka

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the WWE and TNA characters used within this fictional story. No copyright infringement is intended and no money is being made by this work of fiction.

Ratings: K+

Characters: Shawn, Cameron, Rebecca and Cheyenne Michaels, Amy 'Lita' Dumas Michaels, Hunter Hurst Helmsley, LC Helmsley, Aurora Rose Helmsley, Chyna Helmsley, Trish, Randy and Randy Orton Jr, Melina, Johnny and Romeo Hennigan, Jeff, Stephanie and Elizabeth Hardy, Angelo and Angela Jericho, Vince McMahon, Kevin and Tristen Nash, Marion Cena, the Undertaker, Garrett Calloway, Batista, CM Punk, Kofi Kingston, Dolph Ziggler, Brie and Justin Danner, Alannah Pirelli and Charlotte, Dan and Carla McCool.

Summary: After the trial Jericho is loose and the Undertaker visits DX and tells them a dark secret about his son that puts Stephanie on edge. Meanwhile Rebecca Michelle is worried Cheyenne is going to do something stupid behind Shawn's back with Tristen Nash.

Chapter Ten – Three Boys and a DX Lady

Waterside High, Greenwich, Connecticut 12:30pm

Rebecca Michelle sat under the juniper tree at lunch time going over her science project with her legs wrapped under her and her focus on getting another high mark on her assignment. Although she was supposed to be working with someone else on this project there was no-one in science that was on her level. Rebecca Michelle was extremely intelligent and she made even the smartest kids at school look like beginners. For this reason she was allowed to work alone but on this occasion her solitude was about to be cut short.

"Hey Remi," came the sweet voice of RJ Orton and he sat down next to his favorite Michaels' family member. Rebecca Michelle raised an eyebrow at his appearance in her school yard, looking a little closer she also noticed that Beth Hardy, the A Twins Angela and Angelo, Marion Cena and Aurora Rose were with him.

"Hey guys I'm kinda busy here, can you come back later?" Remi asked them as they all approached her.

"Nope, this is an emergency," Beth Hardy said and Remi got to her feet taking Beth's words very seriously.

"An emergency? What happened?" she asked concerned.

"The emergency is that you need to put the books down and join us in one massive group hug!" Marion Cena said and Remi tried to step back as her friends advanced on her and hugged her tightly.

"What is this all about?" she said as they finally put her down a few minutes later.

"We were having lunch and we thought how wrong it is for you to be flying across the country on angelic assignment and we never come to see you," AJ said and Rebecca nodded.

"I see, guys that's really sweet but I'm called to fly across the country if I have to. I'm supposed to protect you guys I don't need any special treatment. But it was really sweet of you guys to come here and see me," Rebecca said and she sat back down under the juniper tree with her science books. "Now get lost I've got work to do,"

AJ came over to her and looked into her books, "Oh I understand this, my last assignment was based on dismantling this whole theory," he said and Remi smiled at AJ.

"You understand this?" she asked surprised.

"Yeah, I got an A for my project on this," AJ said.

"We all did," Beth added.

"Only because I helped you," AJ replied and Beth nodded.

"That's true," she admitted, AJ was definitely the smartest out of Stephanie and Jeff's children.

Rebecca Michelle was surprised, "That's amazing I thought I was the only one who could understand this stuff," she said and it was obvious that she was very impressed by AJ.

RJ noticed the way Remi's tone had softened suddenly towards AJ, it was almost amorous and he felt compelled to rival AJ's intelligence with some appealing traits of his own.

"Hey Remi guess what, I'm gonna make my own car," he said.

"Really?" Remi said turning to the young Orton.

RJ nodded proudly, "Yeah and if it turns out as good as I know it will I get to work on an internship with any car manufacturer of my choice and possibly they will make the car and sell it as one of their own," he added and Remi was elated at this news.

"RJ that's awesome, of course your car is going to be a winner. What manufacturer do you wanna work with?" she asked him.

"Well that's where you come in," RJ said to her stepping across AJ and reclaiming his place next to her. "I want you to pick the manufacturer; whatever one you pick that's the one I'll choose,"

Remi giggled whilst Marion, Aurora, Beth and Angela noticed something happening between Remi, Angelo and RJ.

"RJ and AJ are competing with each other for Remi's attention," Marion said.

"I know it's so obvious," Beth said.

"Why would anyone wanna date a Michaels do they not know what they'll be getting themselves into with Uncle Shawn?" Aurora said and Beth and Marion nodded, Tristen was having a hard enough time seeing Cheyenne at it is.

Angela kept her opinion to herself; she knew that her brother was deeply in love with Rebecca Michelle but he was too shy to say anything to her. To Angela they were the perfect match but RJ was confident where her brother wasn't and for that he might lose out on what could be a very good relationship for him to have with a girl for the first time.

"I think they'd be good together, don't you guys think so?" she asked Beth, Aurora and Marion.

"Nah he's too shy," Marion said.

"Yeah RJ's definitely a better fit," Aurora added and Beth agreed with her.

Angela disagreed, "I think you guys are wrong but I guess Remi will have to decide for herself," she said and Beth, Aurora and Marion noticed a tinge of competition in her voice. It didn't sound like Angela liked the idea of Remi going out with anyone but her brother.

"Looks like you guys aren't the only hotties Long Island has to offer, RJ and AJ are about to step up to the plate," Beth Hardy said to Aurora and Marion and there was another contender for the affections of Rebecca Michelle that was also about to step up too.

Patrick's House, Kingston, Jamaica

ATM and family were getting ready for their friends and family to come over and spend a long weekend with them. While everyone was concerned about Garrett Calloway and Aurora there was talk of having another party in-spite of the trouble that was knocking at the door in the form of Undertaker's disturbed son. After all they were in Jamaica, it was hot and beautiful and they really didn't need a reason to throw another party. Of course if Amy had things her way it was very likely that Hunter would not be invited as he was still insisting that Brie Danner's new hair care range be designed with his help.

Amy now had her head in the cereal bowl which was empty, not that it actually made it any better.

"Shawn why is your best friend being such a bonehead?" Amy asked her husband who was trying to remove the cereal bowl from underneath his wife's head.

"I don't know sweetie he was born a bonehead and he'll die a bonehead," Shawn replied and Melina took the empty bowl from his hand and Amy sat back up in the chair around the breakfast table with Trish, Randy, Johnny and the Danners.

"Why can't he understand that this is a girl's project and that he's not supposed to be part of it?" Amy said and Shawn leaned closer to her.

"Would it really be so terrible if he helped you on this project?" he said.

"Yes it would!" Amy replied firmly. "Have you not heard some of the ideas he's come up with? Where's that list of shampoo names Brie?"

Brie handed Amy the list and she showed it to her husband who read it aloud, "Double A Spinebuster Shampoo, Pedigree Perfect hairspray, I am the Game frosting gel. These are hilarious!" Shawn said laughing. "He's not seriously expecting you to use these names is he Brie?"

"Yeah Shawn he is," Brie said in disbelief, "He says that naming women's hair care products after him would cause the stuff to fly off the shelves,"

Shawn held his belly with laughter, "Shawn it's not funny, I'm on the verge of seriously hurting him," Amy said.

"Well it's clear what's happening here isn't it?" Randy said. "I mean apart from the fact that's he's a bonehead, Hunter is marketing Brie's hair care products like it was from the WWE. He's not thinking clearly, what you need is to get him to think like an ordinary woman,"

"What we need is for him to get off the project," Amy replied and Randy shook his head apologetically.

"Well I can tell you right now as an Oracle of God that is not going to happen, he will not quit this project," he said and Amy got up in shock.

"Randy you cannot seriously be telling me that Hunter's ideas are good, they are the stupidest ideas I have ever heard in my life and no woman in her right mind would buy hair products named after wrestling moves!" Amy said.

"Actually I think wrestling fans would buy them," Shawn said.

"Baby listen I love you but you're not listening to me; this range is not for wrestling fans it's for every day women, Hunter is making this about wrestling when we wanted it to be about hair, not his Hair from Heaven!" Amy said and he laughed again.

"Well Randy says there's nothing you can do about it," Shawn said smugly and Amy didn't like his attitude, he didn't seem to mind that Hunter was ruining the project that ATM and Brie wanted to work on exclusively without any outside help from The Game.

"You know something if I didn't know better I'd think you liked Hunter's ideas and you want him to work on this project with me and the girls," Amy said leaning closer to her husband.

"He just wants to be close to you guys Amy. He was in a 12 year-old boy's body for months and he misses you that's all this is about. He wants to spend time with you, is that so terrible?" Shawn said sweetly and Amy didn't say a word meaning that she wasn't going to change her mind. "Okay I'll talk to him,"

"Thank you, here he comes. Go on Shawn no time like the present!" Amy said after hugging Shawn and she walked passed Hunter as she headed up to her bedroom to get ready for the party. "Good morning!" she said to him jubilantly thinking they wouldn't be working together again.

Hunter frowned, "Well it's good to see you've come around," he said as she left.

"Yeah right, Hunter come over here we have to talk," Shawn said and Hunter took Amy's seat next to him.

"What's up?" he asked Shawn.

"Listen I like what you're doing with the hair care thing but really this isn't what the girls had in mind, so I would really like for you to stop working on this project," Shawn said and Hunter was crushed.

"So this is how its gonna be huh? Amy turns you against me, what did she threaten you with, what did she pay you off with I'll double it?" Hunter said but Shawn shook his head.

"No Hunter, just get off the project you're driving everyone crazy, enough is enough," Shawn said and Hunter sighed, he looked so sad Shawn couldn't bare it.

"So I guess that's it, no more project. You guys all suck and I hope you all drown in the sea of remembrance just like in the Book of Micah!" Hunter said and he ran away crying.

"That's the sea of forgetfulness moron," Trish corrected him. "He really is a bonehead,"

"Hunter wait!" Shawn said running after him and Hunter stopped and turned to Shawn. "How about we do a project," he said and Hunter smiled.

"You mean you and me, together?" Hunter said and Shawn grimaced.

"Sure thing buddy whatever you want," he said and Hunter hugged Shawn off the floor.

"That's great okay let's have a meeting right now!" Hunter said pulling Shawn to the living room while Trish and Melina shook their heads.

"Amy's not gonna like that, she's gonna be in direct competition with her husband," Melina said.

"Well I'm sure it will make their alone time more interesting, some of the best times Mel and I ever had together was after an argument," John Morrison said and Melina gasped at her husband. "Did I just say that out loud?"

Brie and Justin laughed as Melina flushed red and Trish and Randy shook their heads knowing that Amy was not gonna like it when she found out how Shawn would be spending all his free time from now until they returned to America.

A few hours later the house had been redesigned for a party; Jeff had flown over with Stephanie, the A Twins, Beth and Aurora and had immediately started on the decorations. Amy hugged Jeff as he got a ladder to put up the streamers and then she noticed something new.

"Aurora, you're wearing lip gloss and a skirt!" she said delighted. "I've never been one for skirts myself but it makes a nice change for you!"

She hugged Aurora who was smiling and Amy looked at Trish and Randy. "So this is the change that you guys were talking about?"

The Ortons nodded and Amy suddenly made a beeline for Shawn who had been sitting talking with Hunter for hours.

"Hi there Hunter," she said to The Game and Aurora came over with her.

"Hi Big Red Jerk, I mean Amy," he said disparagingly to Amy still smarting over her kicking him off the hair care project and then he turned to Aurora with a frown. "Who are you?" he said to Aurora and Trish and Randy burst out laughing that Hunter couldn't recognize his own daughter.

"Daddy it's me!" Aurora said and Hunter laughed.

"Who had a kid and didn't tell us Shawn?" he asked HBK who was shaking his head in disbelief at Hunter's naivety.

"Hunter that's Aurora, your daughter," he said and Hunter laughed.

"My daughter doesn't wear lip gloss or skirts," Hunter replied and Aurora didn't know whether to hug her father or hit him. "Why are you standing so close to me? Can you back up a little before I get slapped with a lawsuit for soliciting a minor?"

"Hunter are you some kind of moron? That's Aurora!" Jeff Hardy said from the top of the ladder.

"Hey just put up the streamers Picasso, nobody asked you so shut up and let me identify this strange child. Now little girl why don't you tell me your name so we can find your parents and I can get on with creating the best hair care product ever with my best friend, the greatest friend a guy could ever have, who would never kick me off a project for being smarter than everyone else and having the best hair in the world," Hunter said and Amy rolled her eyes.

"Give it a rest Hunter – wait-a-minute what was that about you and Shawn working together?" she asked and Shawn looked away while Aurora burst out laughing at some of her father's notes.

"Sledgehammer Glamor, are you serious daddy? What woman in her right mind is going to buy something named after a deadly weapon?" Aurora said incredulous and Hunter covered the paper up so nobody else could see it.

"Look this is a private meeting little girl and I'd really appreciate it if you would go away, Shawn could you talk to her please and quit staring at me like I'm some kind of idiot?" Hunter said.

"Hunter if there was ever a time for you to redeem yourself it would be now, turn around and look at Aurora and then apologise for being the world's worst father," Shawn said and Hunter realised after a closer look that the girl in the pretty outfit was in fact Aurora Rose.

"Ro, you look amazing. What happened to the ugly clothes Jeff bought for you to wear?" Hunter said.

"They weren't ugly daddy they just got boring and I don't want to come across that way, not when I have such an amazing family who are anything but boring," Aurora said.

"A little dumb perhaps," Amy said.

"Or mind-numbingly stupid," Jeff added.

"Hey this is the last time I'm gonna tell you Jeffrey, just shut up and decorate the house before our guests come, don't be coming up in here and calling me names," Hunter said to the Charismatic Engima.

"Why not everyone else does," Jeff replied and Hunter shook the ladder so that he fell off it, only he didn't, he stayed in the air. "You don't even need the ladder!"

"Force of habit, plus my Gift from God is not really to be used for ordinary activity." Jeff said getting back on the ladder.

"I don't care stop talking to me," Hunter replied and he hugged Aurora, "You look great I bet all the boys wanted to get close to you at Glen Cove," he said and Aurora nodded. "They did? Well in that case I'd like you to put those ugly clothes Jeff bought you back on,"

Aurora smiled, "Don't worry daddy my friends are looking out for me, aren't you Marion?" Aurora said turning to John Cena's firstborn.

"I can't believe it took you so long to recognize your daughter, are you okay man?" Marion said questioning Hunter's mental capacity.

"Hey I just happen to be the co-owner of the greatest wrestling company in the world, I don't have to wear my smarts like a coat of arms, if I wanna be stupid I'll be stupid. In all seriousness though Marion, thanks for looking out for my daughter," Hunter said and he extended his hand to Marion to shake. Marion was touched by the gesture and he shook Hunter's hand and smiled.

"Aurora's an amazing person and a great friend, she always has been and I'm sure you know how important it is to have people in your life that genuinely care about you," Marion said but Hunter was too dazed by Marion's beauty to reply.

"I'm sorry I didn't hear a word you just said, when you smiled I felt like we should go somewhere and get a bite to eat, you know alone," Hunter said and Marion pulled his hand away and turned to Aurora.

"Did your father just hit on me?" he asked her horrified.

"He hits on everybody, he even hit on Ric Flair," Aurora explained.

"That kiss was platonic!" Hunter said in his own defence but Marion was already put off.

"I don't mind your daughter kissing me but if you come anywhere near me I'm outta here," Marion said backing up as Hunter came in for an apologetic hug.

"Aurora kissed you?" Hunter asked Marion who nodded still backing up but Hunter ignored his protest and pulled him into a big hug. "Good for you Aurora, personally I would have preferred if Marion had kissed me but you can't always get what you want in life,"

"Aurora I'm leaving, Beth I wanna go back to New York now!" Marion said and Aurora freed him from her father's arms, she wasn't able to escape from him though as her father hugged her next.

"My baby girl's got a boyfriend, a really hot one, can we share him? We'll date him together, you can see him Sunday through Tuesday and I'll see him Wednesday through Saturday," Hunter said.

"Daddy we're not dating and why should you get to see him for more days than me?" Aurora said.

"Because he's beautiful and let's face it Aurora, you may be a pretty girl but I have much better hair than you, so obviously he's gonna wanna spend more time with me than you, right Marion?" Hunter teased and Marion was blushing hard.

"Beth let's go," he said pulling on Jeff Hardy's daughter's arm.

"Marion has a girlfriend daddy, in fact she's gonna be here soon," Aurora said finally escaping her father's embrace.

"Yeah her name is Anaia, she's from Jamaica and she really likes wrestling," Marion said proudly.

"Oh so I see, you only date black people. You're racist aren't you, you discriminate against white people," Hunter said and Marion frowned at him confused.

"But I'm white," he said and Shawn tapped Marion on the shoulder.

"Please don't try to reason with Hunter, you'll only sink further down," he said.

"Okay so how do you deal with him?" Marion asked Shawn.

"Well we try to ignore him the best way we can and just wait for him to stop talking," Shawn replied.

"Does it work?" Marion asked.

"No," everyone said at the same-time and Marion laughed and suddenly everyone was dazed by his beauty.

"Maybe we should go for walk," Aurora said taking Marion by the arm after seeing the affect he was having on everyone. When he was gone everyone went back to normal.

"Is that not the most beautiful kid in the world?" Justin Danner said.

"When he smiles you can't even look away," Brie added amazed.

"It's not what you think guys," Trish explained. "God gave Marion a very special Gift to make him feel special because his father John Cena refuses to look at him or get to know him in any way. That's why everyone looks at him, try to remember that because despite his looks he doesn't have what's truly important like our kids do,"

"Why doesn't John Cena want to know him?" Brie asked confused.

"Because he's a jerk," Hunter replied.

"I'm sure it's more complicated than that," Justin said.

"No its not he's a jerk," Shawn added.

"Well actually we should explain how this all happened so you can hear it from John's point of view," Randy said.

"No Randy it doesn't matter what his reasons are, he is a jerk and he treats his only son like dirt, end of story," Hunter said and Randy sighed.

"Actually that's not the end of the story, it's a very complicated story that's worth telling if you guys wanna hear it," Randy said to the Danners.

"Actually Randy we're not really interested in hearing why John Cena hates his son. You know it's a shame I only do hair care for women because I would love to use Marion in my commercials," Brie said and just as she said that a light bulb went off in Hunter's head and he went after Aurora and Marion.

"Come on Shawn we're a team!" Hunter said coming back for HBK while Amy watched them go.

"What are they up to Trish, since when are they working together?" Amy asked the Truth who couldn't lie but she sure could run. "Trish where are you going?" Amy said following her best friend as she ran away out of the house leaving the Danners with Randy and the Hennigans.

"You get the feeling this project is going to be more trouble than you realised Brie?" Justin asked his wife who nodded her head.

"Oh yeah and I can't wait," she said and Melina smiled at her and they went back to work while Justin and Randy hung out with Jeff in the living room.

"You okay there TKO?" Jeff asked Randy getting a little higher on the ladder and putting up his purple and green streamers.

"Yeah I just realised I might be the only friend that John Cena's got," he said and he left leaving Jeff and Justin wondering what he meant by that.

As he left the house Randy saw Rebecca Michelle heading up towards the house with Angelo Jericho on one arm and his son on the other. From the distance only a few yards behind came Romeo Perez Hennigan and it seemed that he too was set on getting Rebecca Michelle's attention as he was wearing very nice clothes and that confidence that could only come from Melina and Johnny. Suddenly he forgot about John Cena and his mind was focused on the showdown in the sunshine as the three boys competed for the heart of the little DX lady.

Rebecca sat next to Stephanie who was talking to her parents about Aurora. She wasn't expecting to see the three followers that had attached themselves to her pull up a chair albeit competitively each boy trying to get a seat next to Rebecca.

"I didn't know AJ was so smart Mrs. Hardy, today Angelo and I worked on an assignment together," Rebecca said and she smiled at AJ who smiled right back. RJ and Romeo were not smiling and Stephanie noticed Randy Orton watching from the other side of the garden with a smile on his face. She sensed something was going on, something to do with Angelo and Rebecca Michelle and she was intrigued.

"Yes my boy is smart, he gets that from me. I'm running the WWE all by myself you know," Stephanie told Rebecca.

"Really?" she replied unimpressed and Stephanie didn't feel so smart anymore.

"So tell me about this assignment AJ, was it the one that I helped you with?" Stephanie asked hoping to repair her ego from the damage done to it by Rebecca Michelle.

"No mom this was the really hard one that you didn't understand," AJ replied and Vince and Linda laughed at Stephanie's inability to keep up with her son's academic skills.

"That was very nice of you to help Rebecca Michelle," Vince said to AJ and RJ and Romeo rolled their eyes.

"She didn't really need his help though Uncle Vinny, Rebecca Michelle is one of the smartest people in the world," Romeo said. "She could have passed with flyng colors all by herself,"

"Kinda makes you wonder why AJ tried to help her at all, do you think he could have been trying to undermine Rebecca's smarts by assuming that she was struggling to do her assignment on her own," RJ said and AJ scowled at him.

"Actually RJ, Rebecca wanted my help because I was smart enough to help her out. The only reason she works by herself is because there's no-one smart enough at Waterside to work with her," AJ said and Rebecca nodded.

"That's true I mean you're smart RJ but there's no way you could have helped me with this project," Rebecca said and RJ was instantly offended and his brown eyes narrowed.

"I disagree Rebecca not many kids my age can make their own car and when I finish I'm gonna make you the most beautiful car in the world," he boasted and he looked at AJ smugly. "I guess some of us are just better with their hands,"

AJ raised his eyebrow, "Excuse me, I could make a car if I wanted to but I don't so I'm not going to embarrass myself, kind of like you're doing right now," he replied and the McMahons exchanged glances with Stephanie.

"Is it just me or are these two competing with each other?" Vince asked Stephanie and Linda. Stephanie was surprised too but she didn't know if it was something she should stop although she did wonder how Shawn and Amy would feel if they knew RJ and AJ were fighting over their youngest daughter.

"That's really sweet RJ but you don't have to do that, I'm sure there are plenty of other girls who would want you to name your car after them," Rebecca said.

RJ was about to say there was no other girl who he would ever make a car for but the words got caught in his throat and they didn't come out.

"What's the car gonna look like RJ?" Stephanie asked curiously.

"It's designed for the ultimate performance with a bright red finish, just like Rebecca," RJ said and Rebecca smiled.

"That's so nice RJ, can I see your designs when I come over next week?" Rebecca asked enthusiastically.

"Sure, I've got them saved on my iPad if you wanna check them out later on tonight," RJ said and Romeo decided it was time to finally speak up.

"My mom is working on a hair product with Aunt Trish and Amy. I didn't realise how nice Uncle Hunter's hair really was, hair is really important don't you think so Remi? You have gorgeous hair just like your mother; wouldn't it be nice if you had a hair care product named after you? Something like Amazing Red," Romeo said and AJ and RJ laughed at him thinking he was so corny but Romeo's words touched Rebecca Michelle.

"That's what daddy calls me," she said emotionally.

"Well how about I ask mom if she can go ahead and dedicate one of the hair dyes to you and call it Amazing Red?" Romeo asked.

"You'd do that for me?" Rebecca said and the McMahons tried not to laugh at how Romeo had successfully outmanoeuvred his competitors RJ and AJ.

"I'll go tell mom about it right now," Romeo said getting to his feet and Remi jumped to her feet and smiled.

"Can I come with you?" she said and Romeo's face brightened.

"It would be my pleasure," he said coolly and RJ and AJ got up quickly.

"We'll come with you too," they said not wanting for Romeo to have Rebecca Michelle all to himself.

"No guys that's okay you stay here," Rebecca said sweetly and RJ and AJ were deflated.

"Yeah three's a crowd," Romeo said and she smiled like he'd won an Olympic gold medal and walked with Rebecca over to ATM and Brie to put his idea into motion.

As they left Randy Orton headed towards Shawn and Hunter who were still in a meeting that Shawn couldn't believe hadn't ended yet.

"Guys are not going to believe this but ATM are going to name one of their products after a wrestler just like you!" Randy said.

Hunter gasped, "What's the name of the product?" he asked.

"Amazing Red," Randy answered.

"Like that guy from ROH?" Shawn said and Randy nodded. "But I thought they said our idea was stupid?"

"That's what Amy wanted you to think but my idea was gold and she knew it, now she's going to steal it from me and take all the credit. Well there's no way that's gonna happen! We're going over there right now Shawn and we are going to make sure they don't use the name Amazing Red on any of their products!" Hunter told Shawn and HBK nodded.

"I can't believe Amy would deceive me like this, my own wife. Well its on now, come on Hunter let's go," Shawn said but Hunter was already gone, in fact he was already up in Amy's face and Shawn had to run up to him and calm him down before she got Indignant on him. When Trish heard what Hunter was saying she ran up to her husband and poked him in the chest.

"You made up that whole story just so our son would not lose out on a date with Rebecca Michelle," Trish said and Randy smiled.

"Oh you better believe it, our son loves that girl and I am not about to stand by and let him go down to a Hennigan," Randy said and Trish felt torn.

"You know I'm obligated to take Amy and Melina's side on this but off the record I think you were right to put our son's feelings first," Trish said and she kissed her husband before running back to Amy and telling her what Randy had done.

"You're welcome RJ," he said to himself as RJ and AJ came over to see if Romeo's plan to secure Rebecca's heart had been successful not knowing that he had his father and Hunter's ignorance to thank for keeping him and AJ in the game.


	11. Eye Surgery

Title: ATM and the ARK Angels of DX: Aftershock

Author: Kaykyaka

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the WWE and TNA characters used within this fictional story. No copyright infringement is intended and no money is being made by this work of fiction.

Ratings: K+

Characters: Shawn, Cameron, Rebecca and Cheyenne Michaels, Amy 'Lita' Dumas Michaels, Hunter Hurst Helmsley, LC Helmsley, Aurora Rose Helmsley, Chyna Helmsley, Trish, Randy and Randy Orton Jr, Melina, Johnny and Romeo Hennigan, Jeff, Stephanie and Elizabeth Hardy, Angelo and Angela Jericho, Vince McMahon, Kevin and Tristen Nash, Marion Cena, the Undertaker, Garrett Calloway, Batista, CM Punk, Kofi Kingston, Dolph Ziggler, Brie and Justin Danner, Alannah Pirelli and Charlotte, Dan and Carla McCool.

Summary: After the trial Jericho is loose and the Undertaker visits DX and tells them a dark secret about his son that puts Stephanie on edge. Meanwhile Rebecca Michelle is worried Cheyenne is going to do something stupid behind Shawn's back with Tristen Nash.

Chapter Eleven – Eye Surgery

Cheyenne walked into the garden of Patrick's house which was now full with friends and family of ATM and DX and around her were LC and Cameron who, although not as tired as they were yesterday were still not a hundred percent. As soon as Stephanie saw them she knew something was wrong.

"Excuse me guys I have to find my husband," Stephanie said leaving her parents to get Jeff; she wanted to talk to him immediately so she went inside the house and saw Jeff and Aurora speaking.

Aurora looked so beautiful Stephanie forgot to talk, "What's up mom?" Aurora asked her daughter and Stephanie was amazed; her daughter was talking to her again.

"I wanted to talk to Jeff about something. Have you seen LC and Cameron?" Stephanie asked her husband.

"No why?" Jeff asked them and Stephanie turned to her daughter and hugged her.

"My beautiful baby girl, would you mind if I talk to Jeff alone for a minute?" she said sweetly and Aurora nodded.

"Sure, talk to you later mom," Aurora replied and she kissed Stephanie before heading out to find Beth, Angela and Marion.

Stephanie couldn't believe what had just happened and she felt tears of joy coming down her face.

"Looks like she's forgiven you," Jeff said emotionally and Stephanie fell to her knees and thanked God for answering her prayer. Jeff knelt down next to her and put his hand on her shoulders but he couldn't stop the tears from flowing from his own eyes. When Jeff cried he really cried and once he started it was hard to get him to stop and when he cried the water from his eyes was always multi-colored, streams of pink, purple and blue ran down his face but he thanked God alongside his wife all-the-same. Stephanie eventually got up and hugged him tightly.

"Oh Jeff, God answered my prayer. I've got my daughter back, she's forgiven me Jeff, she's forgiven me," Stephanie wept and Jeff wept right along with her and they stayed in an embrace for awhile.

Melina watched the couple weep together and she smiled knowing that they were rejoicing.

"You are so good God," she said to the Lord as her husband came up to her with a drink. "Thanks sweetie,"

"I love you in that dress," Johnny said to Melina who was wearing a sparkly purple halter dress.

"Thanks babe, I thought the color really made my hair color pop. Amy and Trish decided to co-ordinate their outfits with their hair too," Melina said. "It's a girl thing,"

"It's a hot thing," Johnny said and then they noticed that they weren't the only ones who were co-ordinated. For some reason Shawn and Hunter were now wearing matching orange shirts and shorts and Amy could hardly believe how dumb her husband looked right now.

"Shawn what is all this about?" Amy said as Shawn admired her sparkly black dress that co-ordinated with her honey blond hair. "Why are you wearing those clothes, what happened to the shirt you had on earlier?"

"Ask Hunter," Shawn replied.

"No I don't want to ask Hunter, we're not speaking to each other," Amy said and she stuck her tongue out at Hunter.

"Normally I would stay silent as I am not speaking to you either Amy but what kind of man would I be if I didn't talk to a woman wearing such an awesome dress?" Hunter said and suddenly Amy felt like a change of clothes.

"Don't be silly Ames, you keep that dress on you look great in it," Trish said coming over to Amy knowing what she was thinking. Trish was wearing a white sparkly dress that made her black hair really stand out. Shawn was amazed at how awesome Trish and Amy both looked and the last thing he wanted to do with his wife right now was argue with her. He leaned over to Amy and whispered in her ear.

"You know you don't have to keep that dress on because Trish says so, I'd be more than willing to take it off for you?" he said cheekily and Amy pushed him back gently.

"I am not interested Shawn, not at least while you're in that stupid get-up. All this proves is that you've taken Hunter's side over mine and you fully support him in his hair care ideas," Amy said to Shawn but he wasn't listening, he couldn't stop thinking about how hot his wife was and he'd do anything to kiss her right now.

"Hunter I quit, I can't bear to have my wife mad at me, at least not when she's wearing that dress," Shawn said and Hunter held up a piece of paper and Shawn read it. "What is it?"

"It's a contract stipulating that you not leave the project if your wife is looking absolutely beautiful and you can clearly see where you've signed it right there," Hunter said pointing to Shawn's signature.

"This is the piece of paper you gave me when I said I needed a piece of paper to write on because I couldn't get my pen to work, I didn't know it was a contract!" Shawn protested.

"That's not a contract Shawn, now you're even thinking like Hunter," Amy said. "Please will you take those stupid clothes off?"

"Only if you let me take your clothes off," Hunter replied and Amy gasped.

"Why would I let you take my clothes off?" Amy replied and Hunter showed Amy another part of the contract. "I hereby give Hunter full permission to remove my wife's clothes whenever necessary," Amy read and she looked up at her husband horrified. "You signed this?"

"I didn't know what I was signing," Shawn said as Amy tore up the contract.

"I'll see you in court!" Hunter protested. "Come on Shawn let's go I want everyone to see us in our matching outfits,"

Shawn dragged his feet as Hunter pulled him towards LC and Cameron and Amy and Trish came over with them just to see the look on their faces when their fathers stood in front of them looking like giant oranges.

"Hi Ralph, where's Lauren?" LC teased her father while Cameron covered his face in embarrassment.

"You may laugh now LC but our hair care products are going to sell more than Brie's by a million at least," Hunter bragged but his daughter wasn't listening, she was falling asleep. "LC, did you hear me?"

"Not really but don't go anywhere your bright orange shirt is keeping me awake," LC said trying to keep her eyes open and Hunter looked at Shawn who noticed that his bright orange shirt was barely keeping Cameron awake.

"Are you guys alright?" he asked them putting his hands on both their heads.

LC and Cameron held Shawn by the hand and Cheyenne looked down at her brother and future sister-in-law concerned.

"They're still tired dad, they've been like this since they got back from New York yesterday," Cheyenne said trying not to laugh at her father's bright orange shirt and shorts combo.

"Come on Melina this is your department, what's wrong with our kids?" Hunter said bringing Melina over by her arm which Melina resented very much.

"Get off me you Tropicana juice box," Melina said snatching her arm back. "You don't need me you need Trish, she'll tell you what's wrong with LC and Cameron,"

"Actually we're both needed here," Trish said pushing Hunter and Shawn to one side. "Out of the way fruity pebbles. Cheyenne pick up your brother, I'll take LC. We're going to the river, Melina I need you to pray over the water, we're gonna get this thing off of them tonight,"

Cheyenne and Melina obeyed and Shawn, Hunter, Johnny and Amy followed them to the river.

"I hope you guys bought a change of clothes," Cheyenne said to LC and Cameron.

"Don't worry Hunter's got plenty of radioactive clothes for them to choose from," Amy said and DX fake laughed.

Melina knelt down and prayed over the water. "Jesus bless this water and when it touches LC and Cameron make them clean from any contaminating spirit put on them," she prayed. "Okay guys in you go, I want you to fully immerse yourselves so that the water covers your whole body," she said to LC and Cameron and they stepped into the river so that it covered them completely.

"Look, there's something in the water," Johnny said seeing the water turn black, whatever it was took shape and rose off of the water and left the river. When LC and Cameron rose to the surface their energy was fully restored.

"I feel like I just got baptized again," LC said as her father handed her a towel and Shawn did the same to Cameron.

"I feel l like I could run all over this place!" Cameron said and he turned to his fiancé, "What do you say LC, feel like going for a praise run?"

"I'm game if you're game Cameron, thanks Melina and Trish!" LC said taking Cameron's hand and they ran off down the road away from the house praising God all the way. Cheyenne decided to run with them.

"Wait for me guys!" she said but she was miles ahead by the time they realized she had joined them being the Phenomenal Girl that she was she could run much faster than them.

"What was that black stuff that came off of the water?" Hunter asked Trish.

"It was some kind of poison and it was slowly breaking down LC and Cameron's strength," Trish said. "It was from Garrett Calloway which means he was in New York while they were visiting the McCools. He must have followed LC and Cameron while they were leaving,"

"Or he was in the house while they were there," Shawn said.

"Since when did you get Truth telling abilities, Garrett was not in the house when LC and Cameron were there and definitely not when Rebecca Michelle was there. When they come back from their praise run I want you two to anoint them and pray the fire of the Holy Spirit will burn any demonic spirit sent to destroy them," Trish said to Shawn and Amy who nodded and Amy resisted the temptation to make another joke about her husband's hideous clothing. As they leaned in to kiss each other Hunter pulled Shawn back.

"Oh no you don't, I don't care how great it is my daughter and your son are in love, I will not sit here and watch you two make out as long as we've got our project to work on. You are both on opposite sides until the project is over, you got that?" Hunter said to Shawn but HBK ignored him and kissed his wife in celebration of LC and Cameron's strength being restored.

Trish kicked Hunter in the butt, "Go find Joanie and give her a kiss, that's if she'll let you kiss her in that awful outfit, you might have to ask her to close her eyes," Trish said and Hunter went to find Joanie while Jeff and Stephanie came over to see what was going on.

"I remember what I wanted to tell you now guys," Stephanie said to Trish and Melina. "When Jericho was attacking me and Carla, there was a spirit that came over me that was making me tired and I noticed it on LC and Cameron when they came into the house,"

Trish nodded, it was what she knew God had told her but she didn't want to believe it. Garrett Calloway was in communication with Chris Jericho and Jericho was telling him how to attack the ARK Angels of DX.

"Trish why didn't you tell us that?" Amy asked her sister in Christ.

"I was waiting for confirmation and Stephanie just gave it to me. I knew that was a demon spirit that was sapping LC and Cameron's strength but I didn't think it could come from Jericho, I gotta talk to Randy," she said but before she went Amy gave her a hug.

"Thanks for keeping us in the loop Truth," she said and Melina hugged her too. Trish smiled at her sisters in Christ before going to find her husband.

"Shawn shouldn't we be concerned that something as monstrous as Jericho could be hurting our children through Garrett Calloway?" Amy said and Shawn nodded.

"We need to pay the Deadman a visit and come up with a strategy to protect our children as-well as Aurora, Beth and the A Twins," Shawn said. "But for now let's continue to celebrate that we once again are one step ahead of the devil,"

Melina nodded, "I think we should pray for new vision. Jesus said that our eye is the lamp of the body and when the eye is good the whole body is full of light. If we can see the plans that Jericho has made towards our family through Garrett then we can expose it," she said.

"But isn't that a gift for Trish and Randy?" Johnny asked.

"No it's a gift for all believers. We are to walk as children of light not as children of darkness. We can't afford to let our children fall prey to Jericho's evil intentions through this kid Garrett, who really is just a kid himself. Not that the devil cares he'll use anybody to advance his evil plans to destroy us," Melina said.

Shawn and Amy took Melina and Johnny into their arms and they prayed together for God to improve their vision so they could see the plans of Jericho towards their children. Without Trish's prophetic commentary they did not know that what they were asking God for was going to show them far more about their family than they could imagine. Of course Trish and Randy knew that and they also knew that God would make sure their friends' vision remained as it was for their own sake. God gave Trish and Randy the prophetic Gift for a reason and later their friends would thank them for protecting them from knowing what they could not handle.


	12. Love Hands

Title: ATM and the ARK Angels of DX: Aftershock

Author: Kaykyaka

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the WWE, ROH and TNA characters used within this fictional story. No copyright infringement is intended and no money is being made by this work of fiction.

Ratings: K+

Characters: Shawn, Cameron, Rebecca and Cheyenne Michaels, Amy 'Lita' Dumas Michaels, Hunter Hurst Helmsley, LC Helmsley, Aurora Rose Helmsley, Chyna Helmsley, Trish, Randy and Randy Orton Jr, Melina, Johnny and Romeo Hennigan, Jeff, Stephanie and Elizabeth Hardy, Angelo and Angela Jericho, Vince McMahon, Kevin and Tristen Nash, Marion Cena, the Undertaker, Garrett Calloway, Batista, CM Punk, Kofi Kingston, Dolph Ziggler, Brie and Justin Danner, Alannah Pirelli and Charlotte, Dan and Carla McCool.

Summary: After the trial Jericho is loose and the Undertaker visits DX and tells them a dark secret about his son that puts Stephanie on edge. Meanwhile Rebecca Michelle is worried Cheyenne is going to do something stupid behind Shawn's back with Tristen Nash.

Chapter Twelve – Love Hands

Some of the guys from Ring of Honor had also been invited to the party and they greeted Cheyenne having not seen her around California in awhile.

"Don't worry guys I'll be back next week," she said and Roderick Strong nodded.

"Glad to hear it, we were worried that we'd lost you," he said with a smile. "The ring just isn't the same without CM Melody,"

Cheyenne nodded, "Yeah I miss you guys too," she said and she gave Roderick hug. Roderick noticed the dark look he was getting from her fiancé Tristen Nash so he pulled away.

"I'm a find Jay, see you in California," he said with a smile that quickly faded when he saw how upset Tristen was.

Cheyenne wondered why Strong had left so quickly considering they hadn't seen each other in months then she turned and saw the expression on Tristen's face and got her answer.

"You okay there Nash?" she asked Tristen.

"He seemed pretty happy to see you," Tristen said referring to Roderick Strong and Cheyenne shrugged.

"He should be we work together, or have you already forgotten where CM Melody was born?" Cheyenne said and Tristen rubbed his head anxiously.

"I can't believe you're going back there after everything we talked about. You have one conversation with your father and suddenly we're back to square one. The plan we agreed to was that you were going to come to Florida and work with me in TNA," Tristen reminded Cheyenne and she put her hand over his mouth.

"Sssh keep your voice down Tristen. That was a mistake and I'm not doing it," Cheyenne said and Tristen grew aggravated.

"It wasn't a mistake until your sister and father got involved in our business," Tristen said annoyed.

"Well you know what Tristen I'm glad they got involved. Your advice made me leave college and contemplate doing business with my father's competitors behind his back, if it wasn't for Remi and daddy I would be in such a mess right now. I'm an ARK Angel of DX and I have to remain in right standing with God at all times and doing what you asked me to do was not right at all," Cheyenne replied.

"Cheyenne, your family is not God and the sooner you realize that the better," Tristen said and he hugged her lovingly.

"You don't understand what I mean Tristen," Cheyenne said into her fiancé's chest but no more words came out of her mouth. When Tristen put his arms around her she didn't speak for very long, instead she leaned into him and his love for her rushed over her rendering her silent. Shawn watched them from just outside the house and he was still very weary of Tristen's intentions toward his daughter. Cameron saw his father watching them and he left LC's side to go and talk to him, of course LC didn't stay behind very long and she followed Cameron over to his father shortly afterwards.

"I see you're back from your praise run," Shawn said to Cameron without looking at him and Cameron nodded noticing that Shawn's attention wasn't really on him at the moment.

"Yeah we gave God all the praise for restoring our energy to us, we're gonna need it with Garrett Calloway messing with Chris Jericho," Cameron said but his father wasn't listening. "LC and I call those his love hands,"

"What?" Shawn said and Cameron smiled that he had finally gotten his father's attention.

"When Tristen wants Cheyenne's full attention he wraps his arms around her and holds her for a long time. After that whatever Cheyenne didn't want to do she suddenly wants to do," Cameron explained.

"Oh really?" Shawn said raising an eyebrow. "Hold my drink son I'll be right back,"

LC watched as her future father-in-law advanced on Cheyenne and Tristen with concern in her eyes, "Wait Shawn!" she said going after him. "You're not going to go over there are you?"

"Yes LC I am, I don't want anyone manipulating my daughter," Shawn said firmly but LC stood in his way.

"But if you break up the love hands it will just prove that you are too involved in Chey's personal life," LC said but Shawn ignored her and proceeded to walk up to his daughter.

"LC I know what I'm doing," he said and he spread his arms wide and called out to Cheyenne, "Cheyenne come give your daddy a hug!" he said lovingly and Cheyenne broke from Tristen and ran over to her father who lifted her up high and hugged her.

"This is a mistake, your dad is being way too over protective," LC said to Cameron but Shawn's firstborn shook his head, he knew exactly what his father was doing as he hugged Cheyenne.

"He's removing the power Tristen had over Cheyenne with his love hands," Cameron explained.

"What do you mean, is this some kind of intervention?" LC asked and Cameron nodded.

"Yes, when daddy puts Cheyenne down the next time Tristen hugs her his love hands won't work," Cameron explained. "My dad is so smart, because he loves Cheyenne she'll be able to see how Tristen really feels about her now that he can't control her with his love hands,"

LC nodded, "Yeah that is smart, not as smart as you are though," she said and she kissed Cameron and he embraced her.

Shawn put his daughter down awhile later and looked at Tristen, "Can I get you guys anything to drink?" he said and Tristen took Cheyenne's hand and gently pulled her back over to his side.

"No we're fine. How's life in Jamaica, I see you've changed your taste in fashion," Tristen said noticing Shawn's bright orange outfit.

"Hunter's got me involved in some goofy project that apparently requires us to where matching bright colored clothes," Shawn said and Cheyenne shook her head.

"I should have known Uncle Hunter was involved, you look really stupid daddy," she said and Shawn nodded.

"I know, just like the project itself," Shawn said and Tristen smiled.

"When you're all cleared to go back to the US you can go back to work and do some more serious stuff," Tristen said.

"Like compete against TNA?" Shawn asked and Tristen nodded.

"It hasn't been easy not having anyone to beat in the ratings, I mean you can't really think that things are gonna stay healthy for WWE with you guys here in Jamaica," Tristen said.

"I guess that's where we differ Tristen," Shawn replied.

"You guys differ on everything," Cheyenne said.

"We don't differ on you," Shawn replied and Tristen's face tightened but he didn't say anything. "Or do we?" Shawn asked him noticing the change in his expression.

"No, we both want what's best for Cheyenne," Tristen said with a forced smile.

"Yes but only one of us actually knows what's best for her Tristen, your advice to my daughter hasn't exactly been the best," Shawn said and he stepped closer to Tristen. "The best thing for Cheyenne would have been for you to come to me before telling her to drop out of college,"

Tristen swallowed nervously but he looked Shawn in the eye and responded, "With all due respect sir, I'm getting a little sick and tired of you interfering in our business, all of you. As long as ya'll are around Chey's never gonna be able to live her own life, which is why I wanted her to leave California so she could be closer to me,"

"I think there's a little more to it than that Tristen, why don't you tell me exactly what you had planned for my daughter in Florida," Shawn said and Tristen fell silent wondering if Shawn knew that he had planned for Cheyenne to work with him in TNA. "What you think I was born yesterday? What would a young promoter like yourself tell a bright and upcoming talent to do if she had to choose between working for you and working for her father or another company?"

Tristen looked at Cheyenne furiously, "I can't believe you told him I wanted you to come and work for me?" he blurted out nervously and Cheyenne lowered her head in disbelief.

"I didn't tell him you idiot he tricked you and you fell for it," Cheyenne said and Tristen covered his face embarrassed.

Shawn waited until Tristen regained his composure before continuing, "Whatever Chey wants to do with her career is completely up to her but if you think her family is gonna be out of her life you got another thing coming," he said.

Cheyenne smiled knowing she couldn't go behind her father's back if she wanted to, thanks to Cameron and Remi he'd always know when she wasn't being completely honest with him.

"Let me guess, Remi told you," Cheyenne asked her father.

"She didn't have to Chey I'm your father but it does feel good to know that she knew as did your brother. We're a pretty tight unit don't you think?" Shawn said.

"Yeah we are I'm sorry daddy," Cheyenne said sincerely.

"Don't worry about it sweetie but just remember I will support you no matter what choice you make," Shawn said and Tristen nodded impressed.

"Wow, you would let your daughter wrestle in TNA?" he asked surprised.

"Wouldn't you if you had a daughter?" Shawn asked Tristen.

"No way, that would be a total embarrassment. My daughter would have to work for me!" Tristen said and he covered his mouth when he realized what he had said but it was too late, Cheyenne was very upset with him.

"So that's why you wanted me to sign with TNA, to embarrass my father!" Cheyenne said and she resisted the urge to hit Tristen.

"Your father is dressed head-to-toe in orange, I couldn't embarrass him if I wanted to!" Tristen said.

"We have got to talk," Cheyenne said and she walked away with Tristen while Shawn looked on laughing.

Rebecca Michelle came over to see what was so funny. "What's so funny daddy?" she asked and Shawn looked behind her to see AJ, RJ and Romeo not too far behind her.

"Nothing sweetie I'm just wising your big sister up to the wrestling business, aren't you keeping your three admirers waiting?" Shawn said and Rebecca rolled her eyes.

"I need a break from them daddy, I want to spend some time with you now if that's okay," Rebecca said and Shawn picked her up and hugged her.

"That's more than okay sweetie," Shawn said and he took Rebecca over to LC and Cameron and they spent some family time together away from the outsiders who were trying desperately to get inside the Michaels circle of love.


	13. Girl No 3

Title: ATM and the ARK Angels of DX: Aftershock

Author: Kaykyaka

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the WWE, ROH and TNA characters used within this fictional story. No copyright infringement is intended and no money is being made by this work of fiction.

Ratings: K+

Characters: Shawn, Cameron, Rebecca and Cheyenne Michaels, Amy 'Lita' Dumas Michaels, Hunter Hurst Helmsley, LC Helmsley, Aurora Rose Helmsley, Chyna Helmsley, Trish, Randy and Randy Orton Jr, Melina, Johnny and Romeo Hennigan, Jeff, Stephanie and Elizabeth Hardy, Angelo and Angela Jericho, Vince McMahon, Kevin and Tristen Nash, Marion Cena, the Undertaker, Garrett Calloway, Batista, CM Punk, Kofi Kingston, Dolph Ziggler, Brie and Justin Danner, Alannah Pirelli and Charlotte, Dan and Carla McCool.

Summary: After the trial Jericho is loose and the Undertaker visits DX and tells them a dark secret about his son that puts Stephanie on edge. Meanwhile Rebecca Michelle is worried Cheyenne is going to do something stupid behind Shawn's back with Tristen Nash.

Chapter Thirteen – Girl #3

Angelina Love walked over to her daughter who was talking to Ravine and Beth Hardy. Angie had been spending a lot of time with Velvet and CM Punk since they got to the party in Jamaica and she decided to take a break from them and see what her children were up to. She recognized Angela Jericho, Rebecca Michelle and Aurora Rose but there was one girl she hadn't seen before talking to the jaw-droppingly good-looking Marion Cena.

"Angelica who is that girl Marion Cena's talking to?" Angelina asked her daughter.

"That's Anaia, she's his date," Angelica replied.

"What happened to the girl with the streaks?" Angie asked confused.

"She wasn't his type, they stopped seeing each other," Ravine said. "And that girl with the short dark hair wasn't his type either,"

"So I guess girl number three is his type," Angie said and her daughter frowned.

"Mom why do you care, Marion isn't exactly in your circle of friends," Angelica asked her mother.

"Well maybe I want him to be, you know his father is still ignoring him. Maybe he should have more adults in his life that do care about him," Angelina said and Ravine and Beth exchanged glances.

"Mom maybe you should go and talk to dad and leave Marion to us," Angelica said but Angelina didn't like that idea.

"No all your father wants to talk about is Alannah Pirelli, he isn't the least bit interested in what I want to talk about," Angelina said.

"Well I can't blame daddy for not wanting to hear you talk about Marion, he's just as mad at John Cena for ignoring him as you are," Angelica said.

"That's not why your father doesn't want to talk to me about Marion, girls my husband is acting like a total jerk," Angelina said.

"Mom why are you trashing dad to us, what did you say to him?" Angelica asked.

"I said to him how awesome it would be if we could spend more time with Marion and he asked me why and I said because I want to have a baby boy," Angelina said and her daughter gasped.

"Mom you want another baby?" she asked surprised.

"I sure do Angelica but all your father cares about is Alannah and he ain't interested in having anymore children because now it's like we've got two – three if you include Ravine," Angelina said looking at CM Punk's daughter.

"You know it's funny you say that Auntie Angie, my dad wants a boy in the worst way and mom says she's happy with just me," Ravine said.

"That's because your mother's selfish, she always has been I hope Punk gets another child from her," Angelina said.

"Yeah, then you could adopt it," Angelica said and the girls burst out laughing.

"Oh ha-ha, I am not through talking to your father about this, I want to have a little Marion of my own!" Angelina said and she stormed over to Marion and Anaia.

"Hey Mrs. C," Marion said with a big smile and Angelina was floored by his beauty.

"Marion I just wanted to say if you ever wanna come over to the Copeland household you are more than welcome, anytime you want you can come over, okay?" Angelina said and Marion nodded enthusiastically.

"Okay that would be great, how about next week?" Marion said.

"Sounds great," Angelina said.

"Alright we'll be there," Marion said and Angelina frowned.

"We? Who's we?" she asked puzzled.

"Me and Anaia, we'll be working together on a photo shoot next week, is that okay?" Marion asked her.

"No that is not okay, girl number three is not coming to my house!" Angelina said and Anaia looked at Marion disgusted.

"Girl number three? How many girlfriends do you have?" Anaia asked offended.

"I don't have any other girlfriends," Marion said.

"Then why did this lady just call me girl number three?" Anaia asked confused.

"Because before you I dated two other girls," Marion explained and Anaia was instantly put off.

"Well I'm obviously just another notch in your belt Marion, I thought I was your number one!" she said and she stormed off and Angelica, Ravine and Beth went after her to comfort her while Angelina continued to work Marion up.

"Mrs. C you just upset my girlfriend why did you call her my number three?" Marion asked.

"Because that's all she is, for crying out loud Marion did you really think anything was gonna come of dating a girl called Anaia?" Angelina said and Marion shook his head.

"I gotta go make sure she's okay, I don't think I'll come over next week after all," he said and he went after his girlfriend while Angelina pouted.

"You know I'm right Marion, she's not the girl for you!" Angelina hollered and then a light bulb went off in her head and she realized that she had the perfect idea to redeem herself to Marion and to get rid of Alannah Pirelli once and for all.

Amy rolled her eyes as Hunter continued to advertise his new hair care product, only now it wasn't for women, it was for men and he was asking Randy Orton to be one of his spokes models for Hair from Heaven. Finally she had enough of watching Hunter suck up to Randy Orton and she went to find Trish and Melina who were talking to each other at the other side of the garden.

"Guys can you see how aggressive Hunter is being about his stupid hair product?" she said but Melina and Trish had other things on their mind.

"Not now Amy we have way more important things to talk about," Trish said.

"Oh yeah, like Garrett Calloway?" Amy asked thinking Trish had another update about Undertaker's wayward son.

"No we're talking about Adam and Angelina, you need to talk to Mrs. Copeland pronto," Trish said and Amy frowned.

"This isn't about you giving Edge a haircut is it? Is Angie pissed at you and you want me to calm her down?" Amy asked.

"No, Angelina wants to have another child but Adam doesn't want anymore and she thinks it's because of Alannah Pirelli. So, in order to fix things she's going to ask Alannah Pirelli's mafia goons to put a hit out on John Cena for being such a lousy father to Marion and then when Edge finds out about it she's going to blame Alannah so Edge won't want to have her around anymore," Trish explained.

"That is the dumbest thing I've ever heard, Alannah hasn't done anything wrong," Amy said.

"Well Angelina wants a baby boy and she thinks this is what she has to do to get Adam to change his mind, so you need to talk to them both and stop worrying about Hunter's Hair from Heaven," Trish said and Amy sighed.

"G'ah, even the name of the stupid product spells out HHH," she said and she went to find Angelina while Hunter continued canvassing perspective hair models among the men at the party.

"You know Edge I really only wanted to sell this product to guys with long hair," Hunter said flicking his hair over his shoulder. "You know to guys with hair like mine,"

"My hair will grow back," Edge protested.

"Well when it does why don't you sent us a head shot and then we'll talk alright?" Hunter said pushing Edge away.

"But you can use me Hunter, my hair is awesome!" Edge protested.

"Correction, your hair was awesome. It's just not up to our standard," Hunter said and he turned his attention back to Randy who seemed to be warming up to Hair from Heaven.

"Hunter this is blatant discrimination!" Edge yelled but Hunter was ignoring him now, however Amy had his full attention.

"Adam where's your wife?" Amy said to the wannabe hair model.

"I dunno, probably sulking about the fact that I don't want to have anymore children, why?" Adam asked Amy.

"That's exactly why I want to talk to you together, come on let's find her," Amy said.

"On one condition," Edge said.

"What's that?" Amy asked curiously.

"You let me be a hair model for Brie's hair product thing," Adam asked and Amy gasped.

"No way! Our product is for women only," she said firmly.

"Then forget it, you can find Angelina by yourself," Edge said and Amy stormed over to Trish and Melina.

"Adam won't listen to me unless we use him to model Brie's hair product, which of course you knew Stratus so why did you make me do that?" Amy demanded and Melina was laughing out loud.

"You quit way to early Dumas, all you have to do is go find Angelina yourself and tell her that we would like her to model for us. She'll be so flattered she'll listen to everything you have to say," Trish replied.

"Okay but you tell me where she is I've done too much walking already," Amy said and Trish pointed to where Marion, Aurora, Beth and a girl she didn't recognize were.

"Who's that girl with the pretty hair? We could sure use her," Melina said noticing Anaia.

"That's Marion's future ex-girlfriend – Amy, tell Anaia we want her to model for us too!" Trish hollered and Amy wondered who Anaia was and since when did she become the ATM messenger. She couldn't have come over any faster as Anaia was desperate for Angelina to leave her alone with Marion and her friends.

"Amy do you see this girl, isn't she lovely?" Angelina said pointing to Aurora and Amy nodded.

"Absolutely, she's the prettiest girl here by far," Amy said and Aurora blushed.

"So therefore don't you think she'd be perfect for Marion?" Angelina said and Amy gasped.

"Dude I have a girlfriend!" Marion cried out. "And she's right here!"

"I'm sorry I just don't see it happening between you to. Aurora and Marion have been friends for years, he's just gonna replace you with some other totally hot teen babe," Angelina said to Anaia who couldn't believe what she was hearing.

"If I didn't have so much respect for my elders I would hurt you really bad," Anaia said to Angelina who laughed.

"You hurt me? I'm a seven-time women's champion honey you couldn't hurt me if you tried," Angelina replied.

"Now you're picking a fight with my girlfriend?" Marion said in disbelief and he turned to Anaia. "Anaia I am so sorry about this, Mrs. Copeland is obviously going through some kind of personal issue right now,"

"Angie I'm here to make you an offer," Amy butted in quickly, "ATM and Brie Danner are working on creating a new hair product together and we would like you to model for us,"

Angelina smiled, "Sure sign me up!" she said.

"You need a model?" Marion said curiously.

"Yeah but only girls, our products are exclusively for women. Anaia we could use you too if you'd like to work for us," Amy said and Anaia nodded.

"That would be awesome, as long as Mrs. Copeland keeps her opinions about me and Marion to herself," Anaia said.

"That won't be a problem will it Angelina?" Amy asked Edge's wife.

"If I have to keep my opinions to myself I will but I'm telling you the truth sweetheart, you are not the right girl for Marion J. Cena," Angelina Love insisted. "I've known him for a long time and . . . how can I put this, he's special,"

"I know he's special that's why I'm going out with him," Anaia insisted.

"No you don't understand what I mean, he's not like other kids sweetie," Angelina continued.

"I know he's a model, that's not very common," Anaia continued. "I'm really not understanding you,"

Angelina tried to explain some more but Anaia suddenly got a real life demonstration of how special Marion was.

"I could be a girl, check it out," he said and he transformed into a female looking almost exactly like a younger version of his mother Maria Kanellis. "What do you think?"

"ARGHHHH!" Anaia screamed and Marion quickly changed back.

"What's wrong why are you screaming at me?" he asked confused by her reaction.

"YOU'RE A FREAK!" Anaia cried and she was shaking with fear.

"No I'm not, I have a Gift from God. I can transform into another person," Marion said.

"That's not normal," Anaia said backing off from Marion.

"I know that's why I'm special," Marion said with a smile.

"I told you he was special, now do you understand what I was trying to tell you girlie? Now hit the bricks," Angelina said and Anaia looked at Aurora.

"You're a freak too, that's why this lady said you two should be together. Well honey, you can have him!" Anaia said and she ran away leaving Marion confused.

"Its not like I turned into a bug or something creepy," he said and Aurora rubbed his arm supportively.

"I'll go get her, she's just a little shocked," Aurora said and she went after Anaia.

"I guess you were right," Marion said to Angelina who reached out her arms for Marion to hug her.

"Of course I'm right, now give good ol' Angelina a hug," Angelina said and Marion hugged Mrs. Copeland while Amy rolled her eyes wondering how on Earth ATM were supposed to work with Angelina Love and Anaia, Marion's former girlfriend number 3.

Meanwhile back over by the house Hunter was canvassing the men for more models when Linda McMahon emerged from inside the house looking exactly like Aurora.

"What do you think, doesn't she look fabulous?" Vince said to everyone and Melina and Trish celebrated Linda's new look along with Stephanie McMahon.

"Mom you look great!" she said as Linda flicked her new extensions and showed off her legs in her new skirt.

"I never thought I could pull of a hot pink tank top but who knew, I guess I can!" Linda said and she kissed Vince passionately while Hunter turned his nose up.

"Take a hike Linda, I've got business to do here and you're distracting everyone," Hunter said.

"Why? Is it because my hair is so much better than yours?" Linda said flicking her hair in Hunter's face.

"Hey knock it off, where did you get those extensions from anyway?" Hunter said attending to his eye.

"Brie did them for me, she said she found them inside," Linda said and Hunter frowned at Brie.

"You brought hair extensions with you from L.A?" he asked her bemused.

"No Edge gave them to me," Brie said and everyone looked at Edge for answers.

The Rated R Superstar shrugged. "Don't look at me," he said.

"Then why are you holding a pair of scissors?" Hunter asked him and Randy Orton came screaming out of the house.

"My hair, Edge you cut off my hair!" he said touching his now very short hair and Hunter was outraged.

"You spiteful Canadian jackass! You cut off Randy's hair now how am I supposed to use Randy to model Hair from Heaven?" Hunter said furiously.

"You're not, that's the whole point. That's what you get for rejecting the Rated R Superstar!" Edge replied and Hunter chased him around the house while Linda toyed with her new extensions. Randy walked up to her rubbing his head pensively.

"Enjoy my hair Mrs. McMahon, I spent a long time growing it," he said wiping a tear from his eye and he stroked his old hair, "I'm gonna miss you," he said and Linda smiled and struck a Randy Orton pose.

"Don't worry sonny I will take good care of it," she said and everyone laughed especially ATM now that Hunter's smugness had been significantly reduced by the Rated R Superstar. Like Orton's hair Hunter's ego had finally been cut.


	14. The Cut Off

Title: ATM and the ARK Angels of DX: Aftershock

Author: Kaykyaka

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the WWE, ROH and TNA characters used within this fictional story. No copyright infringement is intended and no money is being made by this work of fiction.

Ratings: K+

Characters: Shawn, Cameron, Rebecca and Cheyenne Michaels, Amy 'Lita' Dumas Michaels, Hunter Hurst Helmsley, LC Helmsley, Aurora Rose Helmsley, Chyna Helmsley, Trish, Randy and Randy Orton Jr, Melina, Johnny and Romeo Hennigan, Jeff, Stephanie and Elizabeth Hardy, Angelo and Angela Jericho, Vince McMahon, Kevin and Tristen Nash, Marion Cena, the Undertaker, Garrett Calloway, Batista, CM Punk, Kofi Kingston, Dolph Ziggler, Brie and Justin Danner, Alannah Pirelli and Charlotte, Dan and Carla McCool.

Summary: After the trial Jericho is loose and the Undertaker visits DX and tells them a dark secret about his son that puts Stephanie on edge. Meanwhile Rebecca Michelle is worried Cheyenne is going to do something stupid behind Shawn's back with Tristen Nash.

Chapter Fourteen – The Cut Off

Los Angeles, CA

Cheyenne looked up at the building where she had her music lectures on the college campus and took a deep breath. For a Girl with Phenomenal Strength she was pretty nervous about confronting her professor but her father was right, she had to put him straight and go back to college. As she stepped into Professor Jensen's office he turned around and he had a big smile on his face that quickly disappeared when she slammed the door behind her, almost ripping the door from its hinges as she did so.

"Cheyenne how nice to see you again," Professor Jensen said approaching Cheyenne albeit the look on her face wasn't at all friendly. "What brings you here?"

"My family that's who," Cheyenne replied and Professor Jensen nodded. "They paid you a visit didn't they?"

"Your sister Rebecca Michelle was here with a couple of people, are they the reason you're here? Am I in some kind of trouble?" Professor Jensen's asked playfully and Cheyenne felt threatened.

"This is not a game Professor Jensen I left college because of you," Cheyenne said.

"No Cheyenne you left college because you didn't want to play the piano anymore, you wanted to wrestle full time or something right?" Professor Jensen said and Cheyenne was taken off guard.

"Who told you that, was it Tristen?" she asked Professor Jensen.

"Isn't he the person you left me to be with?" Professor Jensen replied and Cheyenne almost gagged.

"I never left you, I mean I don't think of you as someone I would put in the same category as my boyfriend. You are my music teacher and you took advantage of me Mr. Jensen. I want you to know that I am coming back to college in the spring semester, whether you're here teaching me again depends completely on how you treat me from now on. If you talk to me or put one finger on me you will be done here do you understand me? I will make sure that your career as a music lecturer is over!" Cheyenne said firmly and Peter Jensen was taken aback by her words and he put his hands up defensively.

"Alright Cheyenne you don't have to go there. All you had to say is that you weren't interested, I'll back off," Professor Jensen said.

"I'm glad to hear it," Cheyenne said with a smile.

"I can't imagine your boyfriend is gonna be too happy about you coming down here by yourself to put the mean old music professor in his place," Professor Jensen said sarcastically.

"You should be happy it was me that came down here and not my father, or else you wouldn't be smiling right now Professor Jensen I promise you that," Cheyenne extended her hand and Mr. Jensen looked at it puzzled. "Now I plan on seeing you in a few months to catch up on the work that I missed, can we shake hands on having a fruitful year in 2022?"

Professor Jensen smiled and shook Cheyenne's hand, "You're a beautiful girl Cheyenne Michelle but I will treat you with the respect a musician of your caliber deserves,"

They shook hands and just as Peter Jensen was about to let Cheyenne's hand go she squeezed it so that all four of his fingers pressed together in her hand. "Ow let me go!" Peter cried out and Cheyenne let go of his hand.

"That's just so you don't forget what I said here today, your hand will be hurting you for awhile, hopefully now you'll think twice before you use it to come onto unsuspecting students," Cheyenne said and she left the professor holding his hand and remembering never to upset Cheyenne Michelle ever again.

Outside LC and Cameron were waiting for her and by the look on her face they knew that it had gone well with the professor. Cameron hugged her as she came towards them.

"Does he understand that you're no woman to mess with now?" he asked her.

"You know he does Cameron, that's why you didn't follow me up to his office," Cheyenne said and Cameron gave her a kiss.

"So how do you think Tristen's gonna take it when you move back up here with us?" LC asked her future sister-in-law.

"He probably won't understand but I gotta go back to work with Joe and Victoria, I'm not starting back at college until April I might as-well use the time to brush up on my wrestling skills," Cheyenne said.

"Something tells me that Tristen's not gonna like it, he'll probably try and talk you out of it," LC said and Cameron nodded. Tristen would try but he wouldn't succeed. Cheyenne knew she had done the wrong thing by listening to Tristen in the first place, if Tristen was going to get Cheyenne to listen to him again he was going to have to be very persuasive.

"So Uncle Hunter wants you to model for Hair from Heaven, are you gonna do it?" Cheyenne asked her brother as they got into his car and drove down to Santa Monica for a bit to eat.

"Yup, you're looking at one of the many faces of Hunter's Hair from Heaven," Cameron said and LC laughed.

"And how exactly are you going to explain that to the congregation at Silver Trumpets?" LC said thinking the members of their church in Venice Beach were going to laugh Cameron from the pulpit once they found out that he was modeling his hair on TV.

"It is what it is, nothing but good wholesome fun to take Uncle Hunter's mind off Garrett Calloway and Chris Jericho. The less involved Uncle Hunter is at this point the safer he'll be," Cameron said.

"Do you think you can get daddy to see it that way? He doesn't seem too enthusiastic about this hair project ya'll are working on," Cheyenne said cleaning her sunglasses with her scarf.

"If I had to be wearing matching bright colored outfits with my best friend I wouldn't be too happy either," Cameron said thinking about his father's face over the weekend looking like a orange juice box.

"What about Aurora, is she safe from harm?" Cheyenne asked Cameron and the Amazing one didn't respond which meant either he didn't know or he didn't want to answer. Of course LC was not about to put up with a silent response and she prodded him.

"Cameron do you know something that we don't know about Aurora?" she asked her future husband.

"Not quite LC, I'll know more after I talk to Remi," Cameron said and that was enough for Cheyenne and LC who had total faith in the youngest member of the Michaels family to keep Jericho at bay.

Manhattan, New York City, NY:

Rebecca Michelle looked questioningly at Randy Orton Jr, whose hair had grown by six inches. He was being canvassed by her godfather Triple H to model for Hair from Heaven, a position that was first offered to Randy Orton who had thereafter had his hair removed in an act of spite from the Rated R Superstar Edge who was bitter about having his hair cut off by Mrs. Trish Orton.

"Let me guess, you're gonna be working for Uncle Hunter and my dad as a hair model," Remi said as RJ flicked and played with his growing hair.

"Yup, Romeo, AJ and I are all going to be hair models. We're getting our headshots done right here tomorrow," RJ answered.

"Let me take another guess, Maria is doing the photo shoot right?" Remi asked.

"That right. She's going to do our before and after head shots and then send them to Uncle Hunter and Shawn for approval before we shoot the commercial in Jamaica," RJ said and Remi shook her head. "Uncle Hunter said he's going to be in the commercial too,"

"WHAT?" Remi cried out in shock. "He can't be in the commercial, he's supposed to be in hiding? If people see him on TV they'll start wondering where he is and then before you know it the wrestling fans and media will start looking for him,"

"Don't you think he's thought about that? That's why the commercial is going to feature all of us, people won't even remember that Hunter was in the commercial when they see all of us in it," RJ said.

"No RJ I don't think my doofus godfather has thought about this at all, he's got the best hair out of all of you so obviously he's the one that everyone is going to remember the most! Grrr, where's my cell phone," Remi said raiding her bag impatiently, "There is no way he's going to be in a commercial before the judge gives DX clearance to come home to the United States,"

"Seriously Remi you need to chill out," RJ said.

"I liked you better when your hair was shorter, at least I could take you seriously then," Remi replied as she called her father. She was surprised when her mother answered. "Mom can I please talk to dad it's an emergency, there is no way he can let Uncle Hunter be in the commercial for Hunter's Hair from Heaven,"

"Well he's going to have to be if he's gonna have a chance of going up against us," Amy replied sticking her tongue out at Hunter who was now wearing a bright green outfit and waiting for Shawn to exit the bathroom after insisting that he change into his bright green outfit so they could do some more canvassing together.

"Mom you are not listening. If Uncle Hunter's seen on TV people will start looking for him and once they start looking for him they'll start asking him all sorts of questions and before we know it, he'll open his big mouth about Garrett Calloway and Chris Jericho," Remi said.

"Remi that's not going to happen, who would know to look for us here?" Amy said.

"Wrestling fans would mommy and they would find you too. Wrestling fans are very resourceful and it's not easy to hide from them for long, which is why under no circumstances can this commercial feature Uncle Hunter!" Remi said.

"Okay but can I be the one to tell him?" Amy said.

"No, if you tell him he'll definitely think you're up to know good and that this is just a ploy to get ahead of him in this stupid hair competition you've all got going on," Remi said.

"What do you think about RJ, AJ and Romeo being in the commercial?" Amy asked her daughter.

"I think it sucks, my friends are gonna be morons by the time DX are done with them," Remi said.

"I think that's the point honey, only JoMo, Randy and Stephanie don't seem to realize that yet, they're just so excited to have their kids in a commercial," Amy said and Remi rolled her eyes. "You know we could use another girl Remi, how about you join Aurora, Linda, Anaia and Angelina in our commercial?"

"Mom did you say Linda, as it Grandma Linda McMahon?" Remi said.

"Yeah, Brie's product is all age inclusive, unlike Hunter and Shawn's which is full of little kids," Amy said and Hunter responded by throwing a flip flop at her, it didn't go very far though.

"Hey we're working on that," he said having the perfect solution to the majority of the WWE men being unusable.

"Remi I better go, say hello to the boys for me," Amy said teasing her daughter about her increased popularity with RJ, AJ and Romeo.

"Mom wait a minute, run down the list of people in your commercial again?" Remi said seriously.

"Well so far its Aurora, Linda, Anaia and Angelina Love, diverse huh?" Amy said proudly.

"Your models suck," Hunter replied and Amy through the flip flop at him only it actually did make it over to him. "Ow!" he cried out holding his now sore head.

"Mom listen to me, I don't think Aurora should be in the commercial. I know she's not in hiding like the rest of you are supposed to be but she's still under high surveillance in the Heavenlies because of Garrett Calloway and Chris Jericho," Remi said.

"Honey you're doing a great job looking after Aurora plus Garrett Calloway doesn't even watch TV so he'll never see it," Amy said.

"Mom I don't think it's a good idea, please check with Aunt Trish before you put Aurora in the commercial," Remi said pleading with her mother.

"Okay sweetie I will but I hope you're wrong about this; we need Aurora, she's got the best hair out of everyone," Amy said.

"Like father , like daughter," Hunter said and Amy had heard enough.

"I think I better go, Hunter' s ego is about to inflate I have to go pop it," Amy said. "Bye sweetie, I love you,"

"Bye mom, remember to ask Aunt Trish about Aurora!" Remi said before hanging up on her mother.

Remi and RJ arrived at the McCools and rang their bell, as they waited RJ noticed a very serious look on Remi's face.

"You see that's why you can't be in a hair commercial Remi, you're way too serious." RJ said and Remi put her head in her hands.

"Between your hair and my daddy's bright color-co-ordinated outfits I think I'm the only one who remembers the dangerous threat we are supposed to be protecting Aurora and AJ from, have you forgotten what your father told us RJ? Aurora and AJ are still in serious danger!" Remi said and RJ put his hands on her shoulder with a smile.

"Not as long as we're looking out for them Remi. I haven't left AJ's side since daddy talked to us and I know you haven't either and Aurora couldn't be safer, in fact I've never seen her look better," RJ said and he stroked Remi's face gently. "Its gonna be alright," He said and he hugged Remi as Charlotte and Dan McCool came downstairs to get them with the A Twins.

"Come in you love birds, Angelo was just telling us about this photo shoot you're doing with Romeo tomorrow," Charlotte said and Remi and RJ stepped into their home.

"Oh please not more hair talk," Remi said and she hugged AJ. "Its good to see you it really is but please don't say a word about Uncle Hunter's Hair from Heaven,"

AJ nodded, "Whatever you want Princess," he said and Remi stood back from him in surprise.

"Princess?" she echoed and AJ looked at her strangely.

"Yeah, did I insult you by saying you're royalty?" Angelo asked her.

"You never called her that before," RJ said stepping closer to AJ. "Why did you call her that?"

"Look I'm sorry I didn't realize it was such a big deal I won't say it again," AJ said but Remi wasn't finished.

"That word out of your mouth has to be taken seriously AJ, who have you been talking to?" Remi demanded.

"Nobody," AJ said looking down and RJ realized that he was lying.

"You've been somewhere you shouldn't have been," he said. "You went to Antarctica didn't you, to see Chris Jericho!"

"It wasn't my fault he said he'd help me!" AJ said and the McCools gasped. "He said if I went with him he would help me beat you and Romeo so I could be with Rebecca Michelle,"

Charlotte turned AJ around to face her, "Who told you that AJ?" she said as gently but also as firmly as she could with AJ's shoulders in her arms.

"He came to our school after RJ left to meet Remi here in New York and we went to see Jericho together, then he brought me back and said he'd see me again soon," AJ said and Remi knew who this person was that AJ was talking about.

"It was Garrett Calloway wasn't it?" Remi said and AJ nodded. "AJ why did you go with him you could have been hurt?"

"I wouldn't have gone but when I found out that you were meeting RJ without me I felt like you liked him more than me and my sister said that Aurora and Marion thought RJ was a better fit for you than I was. I didn't want to lose you so I was desperate for help outside of the family and Garrett was that help," AJ said and RJ face hardened with disgust.

"Garrett Calloway is on our most dangerous men alive list AJ, what help could you possibly have gotten from him? You think he cares about your feelings for Remi?" RJ said. "How could you be so stupid?"

"No RJ don't yell at him let's listen to what he has to say," Remi said but RJ stood in front of her.

"No, you said it yourself I need to be more serious and nothing is more serious than this. He's already called you Princess, you're now in just as much danger as Aurora is Remi," RJ said and the McCools nodded in agreement.

"Its true Remi, I think we better take you home to the Sandbox where you'll be safe," Charlotte McCool said.

"No I'm the one Uncle Randy said has to look out for AJ, Jericho can't do anything to me my anointing is too strong," Remi said.

"So what do you think we should do?" RJ asked Remi concerned.

"There's only one thing we can do, we have to pray that the Blood of Jesus will cover him and protect him from Garrett's manipulation and then anoint him with oil. We have to cut off the demonic influence of the words that Garrett Calloway and Jericho have been spoken over his life." Remi said and she looked at the McCools and Randy, "there's going to be a release after we pray, I need you to all pray hard, that includes you Angela,"

"No," Angela said and Remi looked at her with suspicion.

"Did you even try to stop your brother from going with Garrett?" she asked Angela.

"It wasn't fair to see how Randy and Romeo had their fathers help to win your affection Remi, my brother loves you and you don't even see it because of them. I let him go because I thought that he could use a little luck of his own, after all he doesn't have a father to call on like they do," Angela said and Remi shook her head.

"After everything you've seen your family go through you'd allow your twin brother to go astray for the sake of some competition between him and his friends? RJ and Romeo are his friends Angela they are not the enemy, now you ask God to forgive you and then you pray that Garrett never go near your brother again!" Remi said but Angela was adamant she was right.

"No Remi I won't, I'm sick of you ignoring my brother and treating him like some poor charity case. As far as I'm concerned Garrett Calloway hasn't done anything to him that you haven't already done," Angela said and she went upstairs and left everyone in shock.

"Should we pray anyway?" Charlotte said. "I'll call Stephanie and tell her what's going on, maybe she and Jeff can talk some sense into Angela, she's obviously confused about what's best for her brother right now,"

Remi nodded, "Yes we'll pray," she said and she smeared her anointing oil over her hands. "But then we're going to have to do something I never thought we'd have to do,"

"What's that?" Dan asked.

"We're going to have to separate Angelo from his sister," Remi said. "She's a bad influence and she will undermine our prayers if we don't deal with her separately from Angelo,"

"NO!" Angelo cried. "I won't let you take my sister away from me!"

"And I won't let Garrett and Chris Jericho take you away from us!" Remi cried in retaliation and it was in those words that Angelo knew that his cause for Remi's heart was not lost and she really and truly did care for him.

"I knew you cared for me Remi," he said relieved and he reached out to kiss her when RJ stood in front of him and they all prayed for him, after which Remi anointed him with oil. After awhile he fell asleep in peace on the couch and Remi held him while the McCools called Beth and asked her to come with Stephanie and Jeff right away.

"What are we going to do RJ, your father didn't tell us anything about Angela betraying us like this," Remi said and RJ embraced her.

"I know," he said and although his mouth uttered those words the truth was he was more concerned about the boy sleeping on her lap than the girl upstairs brimming over with a sudden dislike for Rebecca Michelle. "Remi I need to tell you something," he said to her and she looked over at Randy, "If I hadn't stepped in front of you when Angelo went to kiss you, you would be dead right now,"

"What? That's impossible," Remi said but she quickly remembered that RJ was prophetic and that he was speaking the Truth as his parents Trish and Randy did.

"No its not, I know because God told me. While he was with Garrett Angelo allowed him to coat his lips with poison and he told Angelo that when he kissed you, you would belong to him knowing that what actually would happen is that you would die from the poison on his lips," RJ said and Remi felt repulsed.

"That's why your father wanted both of us to be around the A twins, he knew that I would need your prophetic gift," Remi said touching her lips thanking God that she could still feel them.

"There's more Remi," RJ said. "Once your parents found out what happened, they would have gone to Antarctica and their Righteous Indignation would have melted the iceberg he was trapped in freeing him and causing a massive climate shift causing volcanoes to erupt and earthquakes to start all over America,"

"That doesn't surprise me, I'm their baby girl and they would cause severe damage if they ever lost me and of course Jericho was banking on that, but he sure wasn't banking on you," Remi said and she hugged RJ and they embraced for a moment.

"There's more Remi," RJ said as they embraced for awhile longer.

"Go on RJ, what else do you have to tell me," Remi said and RJ changed his mind.

"Maybe I've told you enough for one day," he said.

"No if it's important Randy please tell me," Remi said.

"It can wait," RJ said deciding it would be best not to tell Remi the truth about their relationship, he just hoped that when that time finally did come she would receive his words well as all the other words he spoke.


	15. Hair Today Gone Tomorrow

Title: ATM and the ARK Angels of DX: Aftershock

Author: Kaykyaka

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the WWE, ROH and TNA characters used within this fictional story. No copyright infringement is intended and no money is being made by this work of fiction.

Ratings: K+

Characters: Shawn, Cameron, Rebecca and Cheyenne Michaels, Amy 'Lita' Dumas Michaels, Hunter Hurst Helmsley, LC Helmsley, Aurora Rose Helmsley, Chyna Helmsley, Trish, Randy and Randy Orton Jr, Melina, Johnny and Romeo Hennigan, Jeff, Stephanie and Elizabeth Hardy, Angelo and Angela Jericho, Vince McMahon, Kevin and Tristen Nash, Marion Cena, the Undertaker, Garrett Calloway, Batista, CM Punk, Kofi Kingston, Dolph Ziggler, Brie and Justin Danner, Alannah Pirelli and Charlotte, Dan and Carla McCool.

Summary: After the trial Jericho is loose and the Undertaker visits DX and tells them a dark secret about his son that puts Stephanie on edge. Meanwhile Rebecca Michelle is worried Cheyenne is going to do something stupid behind Shawn's back with Tristen Nash.

Chapter Fifteen – Hair Today, Gone Tomorrow

Glen Cove High, Long Island, NY 12:30pm

The next day Beth told Marion what had happened at the McCools' home in New York City and he couldn't believe what he had heard.

"Okay but we can't tell Aurora," Beth said and Marion nodded.

"No there's no way she'd get really upset if she knew that Angelo went to see Jericho with Garrett Calloway. What the Hell is up with Angela turning on Remi Michaels?" Marion asked Beth who shrugged.

"I bet he can tell us," she said as Randy Orton, Jr came towards them. "How did things go with Angela?"

"She won't talk to me," Randy said. "And that ain't good," he added. "If she's not talking to me that means she's talking to the devil who is up to his old tricks. I think we better get ready for Angela to betray us,"

Beth gulped while Marion shook his head. "You think she's gonna stop being friends with us?" she said distraught.

"I don't think Elizabeth, I know. I've already told Aunt Steph and Uncle Jeff to be on their guard but we are here right now so what we have to do is make sure Angelo doesn't go off with her," RJ said.

"Jeremy, Freddie and Megan are helping us out there. They've invited him over to the Deans for dinner," Beth said.

"Great, that will keep him occupied while we deal with his sister," Randy Orton said. "Or more accurately while Aurora deals with her,"

Marion raised an eyebrow, "Just how much are you going to tell Aurora, are you going to tell her that Jericho and Garrett used Angelo to try and take out Remi? Because if you are RJ I don't think that's a good idea," he said.

"Regardless of what I say the bottom line is she needs to be aware of how mad Angela is at Remi, once she knows she'll be able to help," RJ said.

"How will Aurora be able to help?" Beth asked.

"The only way Aurora can, with her weather power," RJ replied and Beth and Marion smiled; they liked the sound of that.

Meanwhile in California Batista was comforting Romeo Perez Hennigan who didn't want to go to school because he was upset about what happened to Rebecca Michelle in New York City last night. It wasn't the first time Batista had to help a member of the Hennigan family get out of the house and it was a good thing that Romeo was more easily persuaded than his mother.

"Come on Romeo you gotta go to school," Batista said feeding Romeo his cereal but his sad mouth wouldn't open up.

"Ow!" Romeo yelped as Batista pinched him so he mouth would open and once it was open he put cereal down it.

"That's better," Batista said as Romeo involuntarily munched the corn flakes.

"Tastes like ashes in my mouth," Romeo said sullenly as Batista gave him another spoonful.

"Okay that's enough let's go," Batista said hoisting Romeo up off of his chair and towards the door. Romeo's feet never touched the ground as Batista put him in his red corvette and drove him to school. Once inside the car Romeo turned his face to the side and sighed.

"I can't believe Angelo tried to kill Remi and I wasn't there to protect her," Romeo said regretfully.

"First of all let's put this into perspective," Batista said straightening his sunglasses. "Angelo didn't know what he was doing, he was influenced by the disturbed Garrett Calloway who for some reason has decided to take the lead from a demonic yet frozen Chris Jericho. Do not be mad at Angelo, as usual Jericho is behind this so be mad at him,"

Romeo nodded Batista was right, he had forgotten how much Jericho feared Rebecca Michelle and he would try anything to get rid of her, even if it meant using his own son to do it.

"Remi is a powerful child of God, I know that Uncle Dave but she's also my friend and I feel I need to defend her like RJ did, I can' t do that while I'm here in California," Romeo said.

"Hey it's a good thing RJ was with her because he knew what would have happened if Angelo had kissed Remi. Randy and Trish must be so proud of him right now," Batista said with a smile and Romeo rolled his eyes.

"Hey I thought we were talking about me?" Romeo said.

"Your assignment is to stay in California and keep your eye on Cheyenne Michelle and you're sticking to it, don't let your little rivalry for Remi with RJ get in the way of that," Batista said.

"But Cheyenne's fine, she's gone back to college and she's postponed her wedding, why does she need me to look out for her?" Romeo said.

"I don't know but she does," Batista said as he pulled up outside of Romeo's school.

"Well at least I got the photo shoot in New York today so that will give me an excuse to see my friends on the East Coast," Romeo said as he grabbed his bag and got out of the car.

"Don't forget your assignment here, trust me I know how easy it is to do that but once a prophet gives you an instruction you follow it until your assignment is complete," Batista said and Romeo nodded.

"Okay Big Dave," he said and Batista hugged him.

"Beth will be here to take you to New York later, I'll see you when you get back to California," Batista said and he drove off leaving Romeo with this thoughts.

"What else could Cheyenne possibly need me for?" he wondered. It wouldn't be long before he found out.

Back in New York City it was time for Hunter's Hair from Heaven photo shoot and Aurora, Anaia and Marion were there with Rebecca Michelle, AJ and RJ waiting for DX to give them their instructions. Maria Kanellis, now a fashion designer and photographer was also waiting for instructions. She had flown in from Florida at Hunter's request and she was eager to get the shoot going. It was hard to get Hunter's attention right now as he seemed to be having some sort of disagreement with Kofi Kingston, who along with Hunter were the only adults in the commercial.

"Guys will you come on already its after 4pm you don't want to lose the light do you?" Maria called to DX.

"How do we look Ma?" Marion asked Maria as he hugged AJ and RJ to himself.

"You look great but we gotta get moving or it's going to be too dark to shoot," Maria said.

"Don't worry about that Aunt Maria, I can keep the sun in the sky for at least another hour," Aurora said and Maria smiled impressed.

"You can do that?" she said amazed.

"For Marion I can, your son's been really awesome to me and I know how much this photo shoot means to him and my dad," Aurora said and Maria kissed Aurora on the head.

"You are such a babe, ATM are gonna have a hit with you in their commercial. When are they getting here anyway?" Maria asked.

"Actually mom wants to do their photo shoot in Jamaica, she just told me to ask you if that's okay," Remi said pocketing her cell-phone.

"Sure but how am I gonna get to Jamaica today?" Maria asked and just as she said that Beth Hardy arrived with Romeo Perez and Batista.

"Big Dave!" RJ said and he jumped up into the arms of the former Evolution stable member.

"I just had to come and see this," Batista said and he put RJ down and walked over to Triple H and Shawn Michaels. "Out in broad daylight arguing when you got a court order to stay in Jamaica, man you guys are taking this thing in your stride,"

"Go home David, we got important things to talk about before we get going with this photo shoot," Hunter said dismissing Batista's comments.

"Hunter we shouldn't be in the commercial, my wife doesn't think its safe," Shawn said.

"And neither do I," Remi said coming up to them.

"We all know what you think, you're God's go-to-girl. I'm just wondering what harm it could do if Shawn and I pose in this commercial for like ten seconds," Triple H said.

"Ten seconds is like an hour in TV land okay? You cannot do this Uncle Hunter, just shoot the boys and let's get out of here," Remi said and Aurora come over to them.

"Sounds like you're in a hurry to get this photo shoot over and done with Remi, are you okay?" Aurora asked her god sister.

"No Aurora I am not okay. My dad is dressed head to-toe in DX merchandize to film a commercial for a hair care product!" Remi said.

"Well we have to show the world that this product is endorsed by DX," Shawn said.

"As soon as this commercial airs people will start looking for you and Judge Hartmann said you guys are supposed to be in hiding," Remi said.

"Judge Hartmann could do with some of my Hair from Heaven, its men like him who will benefit from it the most. He could do with some Sledgehammer Glamour," Hunter said and Remi but her face in her hands.

"So if you've already made up your minds, what are you arguing about?" Maria asked DX.

"I'm not sure if Shawn should wear a hat, I mean we're supposed to be advertising hair here and Shawn's hair is too short to show off Hunter's Hair from Heaven," Hunter said.

"But I'm just in the commercial to endorse it not to promote it," Shawn said and Hunter nodded.

"Okay then you can wear the hat, let's get to work. Kids come on over here!" Hunter called to Marion, RJ and AJ. "You guys look fabulous, now RJ I want you in the middle, Marion you stand on his left and AJ you stand on his right,"

AJ frowned, "Why does RJ get to be in the middle?" he said confused.

"Well I want him to be the central model as a favor to Randy who because of Edge's bitter spitefulness couldn't be in this commercial today," Hunter explained.

"Is that okay with you guys?" Shawn asked Marion and AJ.

"No problem for me," Marion replied with a smile and Shawn swooned and fell back on Hunter.

"You okay there God boy?" Hunter asked Shawn.

"Yeah I'm fine, we're gonna sell millions with Marion in this commercial," Shawn said and Hunter nodded.

"I can't wait to see the look on Amy's face when we make our first million off of my Hair from Heaven while her crappy product grows old and stale at the bottom of Brie Danner's basement," Hunter said and Shawn shoved him unhappy with his statement. "What? It's all in the spirit of competition Shawn, we're athletes you're supposed to enjoy beating your opponent which in this case is your wife and her best friends,"

Shawn felt bad about competing with Amy but not bad enough to quit and leave Hunter without a partner.

"Guys where do you need me to be?" Kofi asked DX.

"Where's Ziggler?" Hunter asked him.

"He's on his way," Kofi replied.

"When he gets here you guys pose together in your merchandize," Hunter said and Kofi nodded and waited for Dolph while Maria took photos of Marion, RJ and AJ.

"AJ you look really sad, what's wrong honey?" Maria said noticing the sour look on Angelo Jericho's face.

"RJ and Marion got compliments but I didn't, if my sister was here she'd make me feel better," AJ said.

"Well she's not here AJ so smile and look hot," Remi said and AJ smiled at the sound of Remi's voice.

"You think I look hot?" he said eager for her approval and Remi tried not to laugh at the goofy expression on his face.

"I'm a science freak AJ, I meant hot like fire not like I want to be your -" Remi started to explain.

"Okay let's just stop right there," RJ said interrupting Remi before AJ's feelings were really hurt and he turned and whispered to Aurora to say something complimentary to AJ.

"I think you look hot AJ," Aurora said.

"But I'm your stepbrother that's kinda weird," AJ replied and Hunter rolled his eyes at AJ's constant need for approval.

"You want a compliment AJ? Here's one for you, I've never been able to restrain myself from beating a kid senseless for wasting my time before I met you, now I've managed to restrain myself in a way I've never known before and I have you to thank for that," Hunter said and AJ frowned.

"Thanks Uncle Hunter," he said confused while everyone else looked at Hunter like he was crazy.

"How could you talk to a little boy like that?" Maria said while Shawn was about to tune up the band.

"Daddy no Sweet Chin Music, it's bad enough that you're out here in broad daylight where everyone can see you, now you wanna draw attention to yourself further by using your patented finishing maneuver on Uncle Hunter?" Remi said.

"I guess I can restrain myself too," Shawn said.

"Thank you daddy," Remi said and Shawn kissed his little girl as Beth Hardy appeared with Dolph Ziggler.

"Hey how come Beth had to pick you up?" Hunter asked him.

"I wanted to Transcend, driving is for losers," Dolph said.

"Just get over there next to Kofi and Romeo, Maria will be taking shots of you guys next," Hunter said.

"Wait shouldn't Romeo be with us in this shot?" Marion said to Hunter who looked at him appalled.

"So you're the director now, you're gonna tell me how to shoot my own commercial?" Hunter said.

"Whoa easy Uncle Hunter, I'm just saying Romeo has the best hair out of all of us and if you want to sell more units of Hair from Heaven he should definitely be in this shot with us," Marion said.

"You really do think you know what you're talking about don't you?" Hunter said and Shawn rolled his eyes as Hunter continued to play prima doofus.

"I'm a professional model, so I guess I do know a thing or two about photo shoots," Marion replied.

"Well I'm a professional wrestler so I guess I too know a thing or two about photo shoots, in fact after this I'm gonna ask your mom to get a nice tight shot of me kicking you off the project for running your mouth, how about that?" Hunter said and Shawn tuned up the band and hit Hunter with some Sweet Chin Music.

"Dad!" Remi cried out alarmed.

"I'm sorry baby girl but it had to be done, come on over here Romeo," Shawn called to the Hennigans' little boy who skipped merrily on over to Marion, RJ and AJ. "Now AJ you step down here and kneel down, Romeo you put your arm around him while Marion smiles next to RJ,"

The four boys did as HBK directed them to do and Maria took some shots of them while Hunter laid passed out on the floor.

"This looks great you guys," Maria said. "This commercial is gonna be awesome,"

Romeo leaned in a bit closer to AJ, "Just so you know if I find out you've been messing around with Jericho behind our backs again, I won't be so happy to see you," he warned AJ who nodded.

"I know what I did was wrong but I did it for Remi, I care about her," AJ said and Romeo tried to restrain himself from yelling at him.

"You nearly killed her Angelo, don't you understand that nothing good could ever come of you listening to your father?" Romeo replied.

"That's easy for you to say Romeo, you have one that everyone likes. Do you know what it's like to have a father that everyone hates?" Angelo said.

"Well I don't know anything about that but I know for a fact that your father Chris Jericho hates Rebecca Michelle and he'd do anything to hurt her and that includes using you to do it, do you want to be responsible for anything happening to Remi?" Romeo asked AJ.

"No of course not I love her!" Angelo cried out passionately.

"Well then act like it AJ, act like me and RJ do, you don't see us hanging around with Garrett Calloway asking him for advice do you?" Romeo said.

"No," AJ said.

"Do you want Remi to stop liking you?" Romeo asked.

"No of course I don't!" Angelo said earnestly.

"Well then I suggest you hang out with us more instead of being so jealous of us, RJ and I care about AJ just as much as you do and we don't want to see any harm come to her and we will do whatever it takes to protect her," Romeo said.

"So will I!" Angelo said.

"That's the last one guys," Maria said and the boys relaxed while she went over to shoot Ziggler and Kofi.

"I'm glad to hear it AJ, now let your actions back up what you're saying, do not go near Garrett Calloway again," Romeo said and AJ nodded.

"Nice pep talk," RJ said to Romeo as AJ went to talk to Aurora.

"I wonder if I got through to him," Romeo said.

"Its not him you have to concern yourself about, its his sister Angela she's the one who's mad at Remi, but don't worry Aurora has got her sights set on setting little Angela Jericho straight during the photo shoot for Brie's hair care product in Jamaica," RJ said as Hunter came to.

"I won't be surprised if that tropical paradise don't turn into a frosty island once Aurora's finished with Angela," Romeo said.

"Well you'll soon find out we're all going there in a few minutes," RJ said as Remi came over to them and hugged them both.

"Maria what happened I totally blacked out for a second there," Hunter said coming over to Maria with Shawn.

"Nothing happened, I'm all done here, we just need to shoot the stuff for the commercial then you'll be ready to go to Jamaica," Maria replied.

"But what about us, you haven't taken any pictures of me and Shawn?" Hunter said and Shawn shook his head at Maria and she decided not to tell Hunter that the footage of Shawn giving him Sweet Chin Music were going to be used in the commercial.

"I got a really good shot of you Hunter don't worry about it," Maria replied and Hunter smiled.

"Okay great let's get out of here and see what those losers can come up with to rival our awesome photo shoot," Hunter said. "Beth let's Transcend to Jamaica!"

As they all left for the Caribbean where ATM and Brie were expecting their arrival they did a good job of avoiding the public with the exception of Garrett Calloway who had been watching them from a distance. After overhearing Romeo and RJ's conversation he decided to join them in Jamaica to see just how Aurora planned to stop Angela and see what this famous weather power of hers was all about.


	16. Bad Hair Day

Title: ATM and the ARK Angels of DX: Aftershock

Author: Kaykyaka

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the WWE, ROH and TNA characters used within this fictional story. No copyright infringement is intended and no money is being made by this work of fiction.

Ratings: K+

Characters: Shawn, Cameron, Rebecca and Cheyenne Michaels, Amy 'Lita' Dumas Michaels, Hunter Hurst Helmsley, LC Helmsley, Aurora Rose Helmsley, Chyna Helmsley, Trish, Randy and Randy Orton Jr, Melina, Johnny and Romeo Hennigan, Jeff, Stephanie and Elizabeth Hardy, Angelo and Angela Jericho, Vince McMahon, Kevin and Tristen Nash, Marion Cena, the Undertaker, Garrett Calloway, Batista, CM Punk, Kofi Kingston, Dolph Ziggler, Brie and Justin Danner, Alannah Pirelli and Charlotte, Dan and Carla McCool.

Summary: After the trial Jericho is loose and the Undertaker visits DX and tells them a dark secret about his son that puts Stephanie on edge. Meanwhile Rebecca Michelle is worried Cheyenne is going to do something stupid behind Shawn's back with Tristen Nash.

Chapter Sixteen – Bad Hair Day

Duns River Falls, Kingston, Jamaica

Not too far from Patrick's house the crew of ATM, Brie Danner and Maria walked up to the side of the famous Jamaica waterfall with Aurora, Linda McMahon, Anaia and Angelina Love. Following them were Vince McMahon, Randy Orton, John Morrison, Edge, CM Punk, Justin Danner, Velvet Sky, Ravine Brooks and Angelica Copeland and everyone that had come over from the New York photo shoot. Amy had to restrain herself and did not have Shawn to help her as Hunter had gone out of his way to make sure the Anointed Couple remained separated from each other. All the way to the waterfall ATM had to suffer taunts from Hunter about how inferior their commercial was going to be compared to what DX had done in New York City.

"I'm sorry you guys wasted your time coming up here this photo shoot is going to be a big disappointment compared to ours," Hunter said and Trish had to hold Amy back from running up to Hunter and tossing him into the waterfall with a Litacanrana.

"Control yourself woman we've got work to do," Trish said to her sister in Christ. "He didn't even see half of what Maria shot because Shawn hit him with Sweet Chin Music,"

Amy laughed at that and Trish smiled, "Yeah I thought that might bring a smile to your face," she said.

"What are you two smiling at?" Hunter asked Trish and Amy.

"Just shut up and watch how a real photo shoot is supposed to go," Amy replied and Hunter picked up a rock and Shawn looked at him in horror.

"Just what are you going to do with that rock?" Shawn said Indignantly.

"I was going to throw it at your wife Shawn, what's wrong with you do you need glasses or something?" Hunter said.

"No but you're gonna need a new jaw if that thing touches my wife's body," Shawn said and Hunter dropped the rock.

"Dad how come you didn't ask Jeff to be in your commercial?" Aurora asked her father and Hunter burst out laughing.

"Yeah right, Hunter's Hair from Heaven is gonna be modeled by that rainbow-colored freak, Jeff Hardy has the worst hair in the world!" Hunter replied as Stephanie and Jeff Hardy flew down to join them.

"He figured you'd say that," Aurora said as Jeff collected Hunter by the shoulders and took him to the highest point on the waterfall.

"Get me down from here right now!" Hunter protested as Jeff swooped back down to Stephanie. "Shawn climb up here and rescue me!"

"Sorry Hunter I can't hear you from all the way up there!" Shawn hollered back.

"If you can't hear me why are you replying?" Hunter yelled and everyone laughed especially ATM.

"You knew that was going to happen and you didn't even tell me?" Amy said to Trish who shrugged.

"I wanted it to be a surprise, by-the-way Garrett Calloway's gonna be here soon so we better hurry up and get this over with," Trish added and Amy and Melina looked at her in shock. "You can't say I didn't warn you about that,"

"Garrett Calloway is gonna be here?" Melina said. "And we're still gonna shoot this commercial?"

"Of course, I'm not gonna let that brat ruin our commercial, we worked too hard on it," Trish said and Amy nodded.

"I agree, let's get it on!" Amy said and Melina sighed.

"You guys have got your priorities so twisted right now but since you're not bothered about Garrett being here why should I be? Let's get it on Maria!" Melina said and Maria began to take pictures of Linda with Aurora, then Angelina with Anaia and then finally the four women together with Dunns River Falls in the background. The photos came out beautiful and Brie's hair care product really took center stage.

"Okay Brie just say a little something about My Hair for the commercial then we're done here," Maria said and Brie stepped forward and talked about the content of her hair care range and the theme of summer that had inspired it making Jamaica the perfect location for the photo shoot. As she finished talking ATM embraced her and celebrated while Hunter watched from far above.

"Hey what are you guys celebrating for? I saw everything you did and it sucked!" Hunter yelled and ATM and Brie stuck their tongues up at him. "JEFF GET ME OFF OF HERE!"

Jeff Hardy ignored Hunter while Shawn toyed with the idea of rescuing his best friend.

"Dad how are you going to get him, he'd probably hurt you on the way down," Remi said to her father.

"Still he's up there all alone, you should never leave a moron by themselves Remi it's not good to leave them unsupervised," Shawn said and Remi laughed.

"Don't worry Uncle Shawn I'll get him down," Aurora said and she used her weather power to get her father off the cliff of Dunn's River Falls.

"Thanks Ro-Ro, I should have known that Shawn would fail me," Hunter said and Shawn pouted.

"I was gonna come rescue you but Remi talked me out of it," Shawn said as Hunter made a beeline for Jeff Hardy who just flew out of the way.

"It's a good thing you didn't come up and get me cos I was gonna use you like a surfboard to get down from there," Hunter said and Shawn grew Indignant.

"You were what?" he said annoyed.

"You heard me, I saw you enjoying your wife's commercial, you traitor – take off that DX merchandize right now and give it to Kofi and Ziggler, they'd never betray me like you did Shawn," Hunter said and Shawn looked over to where Kofi and Dolph were hi-fiving Jeff Hardy.

"Are you sure about that amigo?" Shawn asked Hunter who noticed what Kofi and Dolph were doing and scowled at them.

"So you guys like what Jeff did huh? I'm having your footage removed from the commercial!" Hunter said and Shawn shook his head telling Dolph and Kofi to ignore him which they were going to anyway.

"Man its getting kinda misty let's go back to the house," CM Punk said but Randy Orton shook his head.

"That's not mist it's just Hunter blowing hot air over all of us," Shawn replied and everyone laughed.

"The time for jokes is over guys," Randy Orton said soberly, "That's no ordinary mist,"

Everyone watched as the mist descending from the cliff of the waterfall started to turn black.

"Ew what is it?" Ravine Brooks asked stepped back from the water.

"It's Garrett Calloway," Trish replied and the despised form of Garrett Calloway materialized into a human shape in front of them.

"Hi guys, thought I'd come pay you a visit before I go and see Jericho," Garrett said.

"Where have you been?" Remi said coming up to him.

"It hasn't been easy getting out of the house with this moron guarding it, that's trespassing Jeff Hardy," Garrett Calloway sneered at the Rainbow Haired Warrior.

"Hey I was invited, your father insisted but I know one thing for sure and that you are not invited here," Jeff Hardy said and Stephanie nodded.

"I think we've done a pretty good job of keeping you away from Aurora and you trying to use her friends to turn against each other so that Jericho can work his nasty magic on them again, well that ain't going to happen so you might as-well go right now," Stephanie warned Garrett who gave her a blank look.

"I came here to see your daughter and there's nothing you can do to stop me," Garrett said and Aurora stepped out in front of him. "Who are you?" he said not recognizing the pretty girl standing in front of him.

"I'm the same girl you tried to intimidate and manipulate and if it weren't for my family and friends you might have succeeded. You had me thinking I was something that I wasn't and you tried to do the same to Angela and Angelo Jericho. Why don't you try to warp my mind now Garrett?" Aurora asked Garrett and he tried to but he couldn't; Aurora was full of so much glory his darkness couldn't penetrate it and suddenly he was sorry that he came.

"All this time I was looking for you and I couldn't find you because of this light that's covering you and there's something else that's protecting you, something I've never seen before, what is it?" Garrett said disgruntled by how much Aurora had changed since the last time he saw her.

"The last time you saw me I was angry at my mother and I couldn't forgive her for kicking me in the ribs, now you see me and you see that I have forgiven her and what you're seeing on me is called grace and it comes from Jesus Christ," Aurora said and she stepped closer to Garrett and smiled at him and he recoiled in disgust.

"Urgh, get away from me I never want to see you again. Let's go Angela, Jericho wants to see you now!" Garrett Calloway demanded.

"Oh fat chance Garrett!" Aurora cried out and she blew Garrett Calloway onto the water and caused a whirlpool to grow and pull him down. The water sucked him all the way down through to the Atlantic Ocean, down through to the Gulf of Mexico where his father was waiting for him.

"Aurora did you kill him?" Hunter asked his daughter nervously and his cell-phone rang. "Hey Deadman," Hunter replied, it was Undertaker on the other end of the phone.

"Hey Hunter, tell Aurora thanks for sending my boy back to me. Me and the Garrett kid are going to have a serious talk," Undertaker said holding his trembling son by the collar.

"You got it Deadman, oh and sorry that you didn't make the cut for Hair from Heaven, your look is just not right for the product," Hunter said and Undertaker hung up on him shaking his head.

"He's fine daddy I didn't kill him, that's for his father to do," Aurora said and Hunter hugged her.

"You are so awesome Aurora," he said but Aurora wasn't done yet, she turned to Angela Jericho who was still glowering with anger.

"We need to talk," Aurora said to her step-sister and Angela stared down the mighty Hurricane Aurora ready to go to go toe-to-toe with her and fulfill her father Jericho's wishes.


	17. Anger Management

Title: ATM and the ARK Angels of DX: Aftershock

Author: Kaykyaka

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the WWE, ROH and TNA characters used within this fictional story. No copyright infringement is intended and no money is being made by this work of fiction.

Ratings: K+

Characters: Shawn, Cameron, Rebecca and Cheyenne Michaels, Amy 'Lita' Dumas Michaels, Hunter Hurst Helmsley, LC Helmsley, Aurora Rose Helmsley, Chyna Helmsley, Trish, Randy and Randy Orton Jr, Melina, Johnny and Romeo Hennigan, Jeff, Stephanie and Elizabeth Hardy, Angelo and Angela Jericho, Vince McMahon, Kevin and Tristen Nash, Marion Cena, the Undertaker, Garrett Calloway, Batista, CM Punk, Kofi Kingston, Dolph Ziggler, Brie and Justin Danner, Alannah Pirelli and Charlotte, Dan and Carla McCool.

Summary: After the trial Jericho is loose and the Undertaker visits DX and tells them a dark secret about his son that puts Stephanie on edge. Meanwhile Rebecca Michelle is worried Cheyenne is going to do something stupid behind Shawn's back with Tristen Nash.

**A/N: Happy Independence Day!**

Chapter Seventeen – Anger Management

Everybody stood back as Aurora eyed Angelo Jericho who had a stubborn look of contempt on her face, the same contempt that she held Rebecca Michelle for some reason. After awhile Aurora would soon know what that reason was.

"Tell me Angela, what is your problem with my sister in Christ? You never had a problem with Rebecca Michelle before so why do you have a problem with her now?" Aurora asked looking briefly at the river streaming by thinking it would be a good place to drown a demon right about now.

Angela looked at the river also thinking back to moments ago when a whirlwind had come and swept Garrett Calloway away, not that this was the first time she had seen Aurora's awesome weather power in action.

"What do you want me to say Aurora? I'm not happy that my brother feels rejected by a girl that obviously doesn't care about him, he's your stepbrother shouldn't you be mad at Rebecca Michelle too?" Angela asked her stepping away from the river bank. Suddenly she felt herself rising and before she knew it she was hovering over the water.

Stephanie watched nervously and she touched Aurora on the shoulder but she had to withdraw her hand because Aurora's was so hot.

"What is it mom?" Aurora asked not taking her eyes off of Angela.

"Sweetie please be careful with your sister," Stephanie said but Aurora didn't reply, instead she stepped forward so that she could see Angela's eyes up close. Angela looked everything like Chris Jericho only in girl form but she never really said anything, all she did was smile and she was never one to argue or make a fuss. Ironically now she was the most dangerous member of the family and she wasn't about to go easy on her.

"Tell me everything you plan to do with Chris Jericho," Aurora said.

"No," Angela replied and Aurora sank her into the river and applied enough pressure to keep her down under the water for about fifteen seconds. After the time had elapsed Aurora let her up and Angela gasped splattering water everywhere furiously trying to get down.

"Had enough?" Aurora said. "If you don't tell me the Truth I'm going to put you back into the water again and again so if I were you I would start talking,"

"Fine sink me, I'll just hold my breath," Angela replied and Aurora was about to drop her half-sister into the water again but she changed her mind and put her on the river bank. Angela looked at her confused but it wouldn't be long before she realized what Aurora had done as Angela began to tremble and she couldn't get dry.

"I'm freezing," she said holding herself. "I've never been so cold before,"

"Unpleasant isn't it?" Aurora said having deliberately given Angela the chills. "You'll warm up as soon as you tell me what you plan to do with Chris Jericho,"

Angela was furious with Aurora but she knew she couldn't endure being so cold for much longer so she decided to break her silence. "Okay I'll tell you. Jericho wants to get out of Antarctica and he told Angelo that if he could help him get out he'd help him get Rebecca Michelle. I thought he was sincere all I wanted was for Angelo to be happy. When Angelo came back from Antarctica with Garrett Calloway Garrett told me that once Jericho got out of the iceberg he was going to make a name for himself again in the wrestling business and Garrett Calloway would be his business partner,"

"How can he make a name for himself he doesn't even have a body?" Hunter said.

"He doesn't need one if he has us," Angela replied.

"And who is us?" Jeff Hardy asked.

"Angelo, Garrett and me. The three of us together can help Jericho," Angela replied.

"And why on Earth would you want to do that?" Stephanie asked her daughter and Angela shook her head.

"Because I don't want to see my brother get hurt and Rebecca Michelle is going to hurt him, she already is hurting him," Angela said. "She doesn't care about my brother but he cares about her and I can't bear to see him suffer because of her,"

"Hey news flash Angela, Chris Jericho is not the answer to your problems. If you listen to him there will be much more suffering for everyone, including your brother," Remi said.

"Well if you care so much about my brother why don't you date him?" Angela said.

"This isn't about me dating your brother Angela, this is about Jericho using you and Angelo to get to me because he knows that as long as I'm here he can't get out of that iceberg and if he does escape from that iceberg I'm going to send him straight to Hell, that's what this is all about!" Remi said firmly and Angela fell silent. "You think your father wants me to be with your brother so that Angelo can be happy?"

"Yeah you only started hating Remi when you started talking to Garrett Calloway and he wanted to be with Aurora so that he could use her powers for evil and that's why Jericho wants Angelo to be with Remi. Don't you see how he's manipulated you Angela?" Stephanie said to her daughter.

"I may not have a Gift from God mom but I know pain when I see it and when I see the way Remi treats my brother when Romeo and RJ are around I just want her to die," Angela said and Shawn and Amy became Indignant and Amy's hair flared up and suddenly Shawn's hair grew back to full length.

"Shawn your hair grew back!" Hunter said amazed.

"Wow that didn't last long," Randy said to Trish knowing that Shawn's Righteous Indignation was signaled by his hair and he was feeling pretty Indignant right about now.

"Angela you need to heed Aurora's warning and stop seeing Chris Jericho because if any harm comes to my daughter because of you, the last thing you'll need to worry about is your brother being happy because God will be calling you up to Heaven for some answers," Shawn Michaels warned the little Jericho who immediately started to cry and she grabbed onto her mother's leg.

"Alright I won't talk to Jericho anymore, please don't hurt me!" she cried out with tears coming down her eyes and Amy and Shawn's Righteous Indignation stopped and Aurora warmed her step sister up with a hug.

"That's all we wanted to hear," she said and everyone breathed a sigh of relief.

Shawn and Amy hugged Rebecca Michelle who took comfort in their fiery response to the threat Angela Jericho made on her life, "You know that threat came from Jericho right, not Angela?" Trish said to Remi coming over to the little Michaels.

Remi nodded, "Yeah I know Aunt Trish but it was still scary hearing her say that she wanted me dead," she said.

Shawn wiped the tears from his daughter's face while Amy stroked her head, "I didn't like hearing it either," Amy said to Trish. "Is my daughter safe?"

Trish nodded, "You know she will be Amy, it's the A Twins we have to watch over. Now that Angela has broken her loyalty to her father she's more vulnerable than ever and she's gonna need Remi's help to fight against him," she said.

Amy looked at her daughter gently, "Do you think you can help Angela Remi?" she asked sensitively and Remi nodded but she was still shaken up by the hatred coming at her from Jericho's only daughter.

"Mom is it okay if I go to RJ?" Remi replied and the Anointed Couple exchanged glances with Trish.

"Sure thing sweetheart," Amy replied as Shawn nodded and Remi ran over to RJ and cried over his shoulder as he comforted her. Amy and Shawn looked at each other and Trish and Randy could see the concern in their eyes.

"You said she's gonna be okay right Trish?" Amy asked Trish again and The Truth could see the effect that Jericho's actions were having on her friends.

"Jericho's plan is to attack you where you are most vulnerable and that means getting at our children but Randy and I already knew this and you need to trust us when we say that Remi will be fine and RJ is who she needs to be with right now," Trish said.

"Yeah but she's so young she needs her parents to comfort her," Shawn said but Trish shook her head.

"Shawn this is not another Tristen and Cheyenne situation," Trish assured him.

"That's right Shawn all Remi is doing is establishing herself," Randy replied and the Anointed Couple frowned.

"What does that mean?" Amy asked confused as Melina came over to them with John Morrison.

"Don't you remember when Remi was born Trish said that she was going to have three boys fighting over her and that one of those boys would be the one she would eventually fall in love with?" Melina asked Amy who began to think back to December 25th 2007.

"Two of those boys were RJ and Romeo," John Morrison added.

"And RJ is the one she's going to fall in love with," Shawn remembered.

"That was the prophecy but it's not that kind of love Shawn, it's the kind of love that children of faith have for each other it is purely spiritual you must remember that Remi's Gift from God is so great that she needs someone with a Gift to balance her out when things get rough. RJ is that person," Trish explained.

"But there will be times when Romeo is that person that Remi will need to balance her out," Randy added.

"Remi is going through so much spiritual growth she can't do it alone but you guys must remember that she is strong and she will not be in trouble by being close to RJ and Romeo," Trish said and Amy and Shawn were convinced.

"So who is the third person?" Shawn asked the Ortons and they turned to each other before replying.

"Okay guys please don't freak out when we tell you," Trish said but Randy shook his head.

"They're going to freak out Trish," he said.

"Why who is it?" Amy asked her voice getting louder indicating her Righteous Indignation was about to wake up.

"Its Angelo Jericho," Trish replied and Amy and Shawn's hair shot up in hot fiery locks.

"Guys please calm down!" Melina said but it was no use the Anointed Couple were in full defense mode and they wanted to see Jericho now.

"We're going to Antarctica," Shawn said and the Ortons gasped.

"No guys you cannot go to see Jericho like this, your Righteous Indignation will melt the iceberg!" Randy cried out but their minds were made up.

"There's no way we are letting our daughter be tormented by that obsessed little Jericho," Shawn said.

"How you gonna get there?" John Morrison said and the Anointed Couple saw Beth Hardy and headed towards her. The Ortons tried to beat them to her but as soon as Beth saw Shawn and Amy coming they knew they were too late.

"Beth we need to go to Antarctica to see Chris Jericho," Shawn said and Beth looked at the Ortons shaking their heads furiously for her not to Transcend. When Beth looked to her left and saw Rebecca Michelle crying her heart was filled with grief.

"I'm sorry guys but I can't let my friend suffer because of Jericho, after everything he's put my family through I hope they destroy him with their Righteous Indignation," Beth replied and in the blink of an eye Beth, Shawn and Amy were gone and Trish and Randy fell to the ground and beat the grass with their fists.

"Guys what's the matter why are you so upset?" Stephanie asked them as everyone came over to them.

"You're a smart woman Stephanie, you know what happens when fire meets ice don't you?" Trish replied.

"Sure, the fire melts the ice," Stephanie replied.

"So what do you think is going to happen when those two Anointed parents show up in Antarctica?" Trish replied. "Forget about Jericho getting loose which is bad enough, there's going to be a Cataclysmic reaction that we are not going to be able to stop,"

"In English please Trish," John Morrison said.

"Shawn and Amy are about to destroy Antarctica and turn it into a desert land," Randy said and everyone gasped in shock with the exception of Hunter and the Hennigans.

"That's no surprise to me, Shawn always said he and Amy would shake the Earth beyond recognition if any of their children were threatened by Chris Jericho," Hunter said. "I'm just glad Shawn's hair grew back, doesn't he look better with it long?"

The severity of the situation was completely lost on Hunter only Trish and Randy truly understood the impact that the Anointed Couple's actions were about to have on the rest of the world.

In Antarctica Beth appeared in front of the iceberg holding Jericho with Shawn and Amy. They were so hot the ice on which they were standing started to melt. Beth noticed it breaking under their feet and took to the air, when the ice was completely melted Shawn and Amy just stood on the surface of the water and Beth gasped in amazement.

"Wow you guys really are anointed!" she said delighted knowing how much faith in God it took to stand on water.

"Jericho we're warning you, do not mess with our daughter," Amy said to the iceberg in front of her. A cruel laugh came from within the iceberg and the sound of it made Shawn and Amy's skin crawl.

"I thought your concern for your daughter might bring you two to my frozen neck of the woods, of course I won't be here much longer," Jericho said confidently.

"Are you kidding? Jericho when we melt all this ice we are going to destroy you. We are going to burn you into ashes and you will never be able to get anywhere near Rebecca Michelle!" Shawn said violently.

"You can only destroy me if I hurt Rebecca Michelle you cannot destroy me if someone else hurts her on my behalf. We've been through this before you guys, remember back when I created the Paranoid Android and took control of Hunter's mind? You tried to use Righteous Indignation on me then and it didn't work because you didn't have the legal right to use it, just like you don't have the legal right to use it now. My son is in control of his actions and if he wants to hurt your daughter there's nothing I can do to stop him and you can't hold me responsible for that," Jericho said and Shawn and Amy looked at each other disgruntled.

"Is he right, can't you guys use your Righteous Indignation against him?" Beth said and the Anointed Couple shook their heads regretfully.

"No we can't," Amy replied and Jericho laughed.

"You two never learn anything; you're just a couple of hot headed morons who are bound to let history repeat itself. Once I get out of here I'll have the pleasure of watching you try to stop my son from making your daughter's life a living Hell!" Jericho bragged.

Beth shook her head furiously, she was unconvinced that there was nothing Shawn and Amy could do to send Jericho straight to Hell. She thought hard about what had happened over the last few weeks, all the things Jericho had done against her and her family and now Rebecca Michelle and then she got an idea.

"I'll be right back you guys," she said to Shawn and Amy and moments later she re-appeared with her parents Stephanie and Jeff Hardy. Jericho was livid on seeing them together and Beth was counting on that.

"What are you two doing here?" he spat angrily. "If I wasn't incased in this iceberg I'd kill you both or get my children to do it for me!"

"Oh is that so?" Amy said her Indignation flaring up.

"Yes that is so I'd kill them both right here on the spot!" Jericho said with so much hatred the words barely sounded human coming out of his mouth.

"You'd kill your ex-wife and her husband right here in front of us?" Shawn asked him his Righteous Indignation coming out like his wife's.

"Yes I would right in front of their bastard child too!" he said but Beth wasn't scared of Jericho, she knew what was about to happen to him and she couldn't have been happier.

As the iceberg holding Jericho melted he was released but only for awhile as the Righteous Indignation coming from Shawn and Amy was so strong he could not stand it.

"Jericho you are unrepentant and Hell bent on murder, we cannot allow that to happen and we have every right to stop you now that you have openly declared that you intend to kill Stephanie and her family," Amy said and Shawn turned to Stephanie, Jeff and Beth Hardy.

"Do you three have anything to say to Jericho before we do this?" he asked the Hardys who raised their hands and waved goodbye.

"Goodbye Jericho!" they said together and with combined Righteous Indignation Shawn and Amy obliterated the demon spirit and melted all the icebergs of Antarctica while doing it.

"He's gone guys," Amy said and the Hardys hugged her and Shawn relieved. HBK looked around at the rising water levels and came up with an idea.

"Hey how about we take some of this water that we melted and take it to some of those countries that are going through drought right now?" he suggested and Jeff nodded.

"I can do that with my Gift from God but I'm gonna need your guys to help me do it," Jeff said and Shawn, Amy, Beth and Stephanie cheered enthusiastically. Jeff reached up to a cloud and called it down to him, soon all the clouds were descending on them and the water melted by Shawn and Amy filled them and the clouds grew large with the water. The clouds suddenly became tangible and could be held like pillows. Jeff gave a cloud to Shawn, Amy and his wife and daughter. "Okay Beth pick a country and let's Transcend there,"

"I pick East Africa, the drought is really bad there," Beth said and they Transcended there and saw all the children dying of malnutrition and starvation around them.

"Okay release the clouds," Jeff said and Shawn, Amy, Beth and Stephanie obeyed and the clouds went up into the sky and released the water Shawn and Amy had melted and it began to rain and rain and rain and it didn't stop raining. They did the same thing in other countries suffering from drought, sending the clouds up full of water that then rained down on the dry ground below. The grass in those countries soon began to grow supernaturally and within hours these countries suffering from drought could reap harvest from the crops and families were fed and children's lives were saved.

When Beth Transcended back to Antarctica Trish and Randy's prophecy of it becoming a desert land was true; there was no more ice and no more water but that water was now meeting the needs of millions of starving people all over the world. When Shawn, Amy and the Hardys returned to Jamaica they told them what happened.

"You made it sound like us melting Antarctica down to nothing was a bad thing," Shawn said to the Ortons. "But we had to melt it down so those people would have their land back and there'd be no more starvation,"

"We needed you guys to focus on obliterating Chris Jericho, if we told you about the rain cloud miracle you would have lost your focus," Trish explained.

"The Lord says well done," Randy told them.

"So now that's all behind us can we please get back to the house and talk about Hair from Heaven?" Hunter said to Shawn and he didn't even wait for HBK to say no, "The commercials air tomorrow then we'll see whose hair products rules all!"

Amy rolled her eyes while Beth went over to Aurora, Rebecca Michelle, RJ and Romeo, "It was amazing watching my daddy work his water power and save all those people from starvation. I always knew our Gifts from God were special but I had no idea just how special they were. Guys I just saw millions of people get water because of us!" she said ecstatically.

"Imagine what we could do if we all work together," Remi said and RJ and Romeo nodded and the five of them started to talk about other things they could do with their extraordinary Gifts from God. Angelo and Angela listened from afar, they didn't feel very special at all.

"We're never gonna be like them AJ, no matter how nice they are to us let's face it, we're Jerichos and we'll always be outcasts to them," Angela said to her brother who nodded.

"I know but I don't want to hurt them, I love Remi too much to see her come to harm," he said sincerely and Angela shook her head.

"I know but I still think we should go away and do our own thing," Angela said and Angelo listened up intrigued.

"What have you got in mind?" he asked his sister.

"Our father always said he wanted to be the king of the wrestling business, why don't we make his dream come true and make a name for ourselves in the wrestling business in his honor?" Angela suggested.

"I like the sound of that and I bet Garrett Calloway would too," Angelo said.

"Yeah I know he'd want to listen to what we have to say, let's see him tomorrow but we have to make sure nobody knows about it, as long as they think everything's okay we'll have nothing to worry about," Angela said and her brother nodded in agreement and they went over to the others smiling just like Garrett Calloway would, hiding the evil that was brooding in their hearts from their soon to be former friends.


	18. The Enemy Within

Title: ATM and the ARK Angels of DX: Aftershock

Author: Kaykyaka

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the WWE, ROH and TNA characters used within this fictional story. No copyright infringement is intended and no money is being made by this work of fiction.

Ratings: K+

Characters: Shawn, Cameron, Rebecca and Cheyenne Michaels, Amy 'Lita' Dumas Michaels, Hunter Hurst Helmsley, LC Helmsley, Aurora Rose Helmsley, Chyna Helmsley, Trish, Randy and Randy Orton Jr, Melina, Johnny and Romeo Hennigan, Jeff, Stephanie and Elizabeth Hardy, Angelo and Angela Jericho, Vince McMahon, Kevin and Tristen Nash, Marion Cena, the Undertaker, Garrett Calloway, Batista, CM Punk, Kofi Kingston, Dolph Ziggler, Brie and Justin Danner, Alannah Pirelli and Charlotte, Dan and Carla McCool.

Summary: After the trial Jericho is loose and the Undertaker visits DX and tells them a dark secret about his son that puts Stephanie on edge. Meanwhile Rebecca Michelle is worried Cheyenne is going to do something stupid behind Shawn's back with Tristen Nash.

Chapter Eighteen – The Enemy Within

DX Inc, Stamford, Connecticut:

Stephanie smiled as the news played on the television inside Shawn and Hunter's office talking about the sudden disappearance of Antarctica. The climatologists even went so far as to make some connection between what happened there and the sudden irrigation of countries previously devastated by famine. CNN was running stories of millions of people rejoicing over the appearance of huge rain clouds over their land and when asked what could have caused this outpouring of rain and harvest the people said it was God that had done it and it was a miracle.

"It certainly was," Stephanie said knowing that God had used Jeff, Beth and the Anointed Couple to turn Jericho's demise into something wonderful. "Way-to-go God," she said smiling then she turned off the news and got to work. Undertaker was coming over soon to go over the plans for the summer line up including Money in the Bank and Summerslam. Stephanie went through her filing cabinets to pull out the reports from the last quarter but she couldn't find them. Puzzled she tried another filing cabinet but they weren't in there either. Stephanie suddenly realized that all the reports for the last five years were gone, somebody had stolen them.

"Woooo!" came the wild voice of Ric Flair who couldn't seem to get enough of DX HQ and Stephanie wasn't too happy to see him right now; the last thing she wanted was for Flair to tell Shawn and Hunter that she had lost the WWE financial reports.

"Hi Ric, did you see the news?" she said as Ric Flair came in.

"I sure did, that husband of yours made some people very happy, God must be proud of Him," Ric said.

"The only one God is proud of is Jesus because if it wasn't for Jesus Jeff sure wouldn't be able to do what he did yesterday," Stephanie replied.

"Well I believe in giving credit where credit is due and if you wanna thank JC for what happened in all those poor countries I'll do that too. Must give you a kick knowing that you're married to such a special guy though right Steph?" Ric said. "I hope you gave him a little extra loving last night,"

Stephanie smiled and looked up at Flair, "You know what really gives me a kick Ric? Knowing that Chris Jericho is gone for good," she said and Flair nodded.

"I know the Hell that man put you through and I couldn't be happier to see him gone and you and Jeff can finally live the life as a married couple that you deserve. I'm off to see Shawn and Hunter later on this afternoon, how's things going here do they have any cause for concern?" Ric asked Stephanie who avoided answering that question.

"Well I should tell you that Undertaker is coming over soon to help me out with the summer line up. DX won't be here for awhile and I know they like to plan the feuds way in advance so I thought 'Taker and I'd get started on Money in the Bank and Summerslam," Stephanie replied.

"Well it sounds like you got your hands full today so I'll get out of your hair now, just tell me one thing – who is gonna win Money in the Bank this year?" Ric asked Stephanie curiously.

"I was thinking R-Truth or John Morrison, I need 'Taker to help me decide," Stephanie said.

"Sounds good, I can't wait to see what you two do with the summer line up," Ric said and he kissed Stephanie, gave one more "Woooo!" and left. Stephanie let out a big sigh and fell back into Hunter and Shawn's executive chair.

"Where are those reports?" she said pulling at her hair and Undertaker came into the office. "Hey Deadman," she said and it was obvious to Undertaker that she was upset.

"I bet I know what you've been doing; you've been pulling your hair out trying to figure out where the financial reports are right?" Undertaker said and Stephanie's eyes widened.

"How did you know that?" she asked and Undertaker dropped pages of reports onto the desk in front of her. "The reports!" she cried delighted. "I didn't know you had them I thought they'd been stolen,"

"They were stolen," Undertaker replied and Stephanie looked at him confused. "My son Garrett stole them; I found them in his room,"

Stephanie rose to her feet concerned and she stepped closer to Undertaker, "What would your son want with our financial reports?" she asked.

"I don't know but I know when my son does something it's never for a good reason," Undertaker replied and Stephanie tried to think what Garrett Calloway could possibly want with the WWE financial reports.

Glen Cove High, Long Island, NY:

Jeremy Dean, Freddie and Megan were excited because Brie Danner's commercial was going to be airing today and they were going to watch it on Megan's iPad.

"Get a load of this, our commercial is airing on the same day as my dad's," Aurora said. "You guys cannot be biased you have to tell us which commercial is better okay?"

Jeremy Dean frowned, "But I love your dad, Triple H is one of my favorite wrestlers I'd be betraying him if I didn't say his commercial was better," he said.

"No you'd be lying if you said Hunter's Hair from Heaven was better," Aurora said and Marion gagged her mouth.

"Don't listen to her Jeremy you just stick by The Game, you won't be disappointed," he said and Aurora shoved him off of her while Beth looked around.

"You okay there hi flyer?" Aurora asked Beth who looked concerned.

"I haven't seen the A Twins in awhile, I'm gonna go look for them," Beth said.

"You want me to go with you?" Aurora said thinking that Beth might need some help; they were all trying to keep Angela and Angelo under the radar.

"No you stay here and wait for the commercials to air, I'll be right back," Beth said and she went while her friends wondered if they should go with her or not.

Beth walked throughout the school, up through the stairs, through the halls and the empty classrooms but she couldn't find the A twins anywhere. She walked a little bit out of the school and when she couldn't see anyone she took to the air and circled some of the trees. Not far from the school in an oak tree she saw three people talking and as she flew up closer to them she saw that they were Garrett Calloway and the A Twins.

"Garrett!" Beth cried out and the Undertaker's son disappeared in a black cloud and Beth took the A twins out of the tree and flew them back to the school. "Oh my goodness I am so mad at you two right now, you know you're not supposed to talk to Garrett Calloway, what were you doing with him in that tree?"

"It's not what you think, he was trying to apologize for what happened in Jamaica and Antarctica," Angela explained and Beth furrowed her brow unconvinced.

"Apologize?" she said in disbelief. "What did he say?"

"He said he was sorry for taking Angelo to Antarctica and for scaring Aurora Rose after the trial in Los Angeles," Angela said. "He wanted to come into Glen Cove but then he saw you guys together and he got scared of what might happen if he approached us all at one time,"

"What else did he say?" Beth asked folding her arms and listening intently.

"He said he wants us all to get together at DX Inc later on today, he's got a surprise for us," Angela said and Beth shook her head furiously.

"This ain't no surprise guys this is a trap," she said. "Come on," she said taking the A Twins by the arms and over to Aurora and Marion who were laughing hard along with Jeremy Dean, Freddie and Megan.

"Uncle Shawn kicked daddy squaw in the jaw!" Aurora laughed as Hunter's Hair from Heaven aired.

"Guys listen something's happened, the A Twins saw Garrett Calloway," Beth said and Aurora stopped laughing and grew serious.

"What did we tell you guys about talking to him?" she asked the A Twins but Beth interrupted her.

"He told them something and I think we need to call our parents right away because there's gonna be trouble," Beth said.

"Why do you say that?" Aurora asked Beth.

"Because Garrett's going to DX Inc and he wants us all to be there," Beth said and Aurora didn't hesitate, she pulled out her cell-phone and Angela knew who she was going to call.

"Maybe you shouldn't call your dad, he might wanna leave the country and come home and then he'd be in violation of the court order to stay in Jamaica," Angela said and Aurora eyed her curiously. Aurora suspected that Angela wasn't telling her the whole truth but with RJ in Connecticut with Rebecca Michelle it was hard for her know if she was lying or not.

"RJ listen we got trouble, meet us at DX Inc later on after school and bring Rebecca Michelle with you," Aurora said.

Over at Waterside High in Connecticut RJ closed his cell phone and looked at Rebecca Michelle.

"Our friends don't have a clue what's about to happen but they're ready and they're gonna be at DX Inc later on today," RJ said and Rebecca nodded.

"Good, thank God Beth didn't take her eyes off of the A Twins," Rebecca said.

"They're gonna be surprised to see us with Uncle Kevin and the ARK Angels of DX," RJ said.

"Not as surprised as my parents are gonna be when they find out what's been going on behind their backs for the last few months," Rebecca Michelle said. "All I can say is thank God Romeo was able to calm down Cheyenne once she found out what Tristen was up to,"

"And thank God you set her straight about not keeping secrets from the family," RJ said and Rebecca nodded.

"There's a part of me that really wants to believe that Tristen is doing this just because he wants to marry my sister but then there's another part of me that wants to kick him half way across the Atlantic Ocean," Rebecca said and RJ smiled.

"That's how your parents are gonna feel when they find out what's about to go down at DX Inc today," RJ said and Beth Hardy appeared ready to take him back to Glen Cove, "That's my ride, I'll see you later Remi,"

"See you later guys," Remi said hugging RJ and Beth before they Transcended back to Long Island. There were about to be some fireworks in Connecticut so big the whole East Coast was about to be lit up.

DX Inc:

As Stephanie and Undertaker finished their last meeting with some WWE sponsors Garrett Calloway appeared out of nowhere followed shortly by Tristen and Kevin Nash.

"What are you guys doing here?" Jeff Hardy asked, he had flown over after Stephanie called him and told him that Garrett Calloway had stolen the WWE financial reports.

"They're here with me," Garrett Calloway replied.

"With you?" Stephanie said confused and then the ARK Angels of DX came through the door with Romeo and Batista, shortly followed by Aurora, Rebecca Michelle, RJ Orton, the A Twins, Marion Cena and Beth Hardy. "Beth what on Earth is going on here?"

"Maybe he's here to tell us why he stole the WWE financial reports," Undertaker said peering into his son's eyes.

"That's not why I'm here dad but that is why Tristen and Kevin Nash are here," Garrett replied and Stephanie looked at the Nashes suspiciously.

"Is there something you guys need to tell me?" Stephanie said.

Kevin Nash stepped forward but his son stepped in front of him and pushed him back, "No dad I think I should be the one to explain to Stephanie McMahon exactly what is going on here," he said and Kevin Nash stepped back so all eyes were on his son. "Stephanie I asked Garrett to steal those WWE financial reports because I wanted to see how easy it would be to take over this company,"

"What?" Stephanie said in shock and she noticed Cheyenne Michelle glaring at her fiancé. "Tristen why would you do that you work for TNA?"

"Yeah and I love it, I love it so much I wanted my fiancé to work there for me as talent but then her father made her change her mind and it was then that I realized that I am never gonna be able to make the long lasting impression that I want to in this industry as long as DX are running things and that's why I'm here with Garrett Calloway," Tristen said. "He knows a lot about this business, especially the WWE and if I can't have Cheyenne as top talent in TNA I can have Garrett and the A Twins as top talent here in the WWE,"

Stephanie shook her head while Undertaker looked at Kevin Nash for answers, "What is your stupid son talking about?" he said annoyed.

"He's talking about the secret that you've been trying to suppress for the last five years Deadman, not that your son is mentally deranged we all know about that now but the other one about your son being quite an amazing wrestler. Your son can go toe-to-toe with you isn't that right?" Kevin Nash said.

"Yes that's right he is good but he's also one of the sickest people I've ever known and the last thing he should be doing is professional wrestling," Undertaker replied.

"And that's where we disagree," Tristen Nash said. "In fact I think Garrett Calloway could be a bigger name in this industry than you, the only problem is I can't hire him at TNA because Vince McMahon won't let me, so what I want is for Stephanie McMahon to turn the reigns of DX Inc over to me and see if I can get the numbers to go up while DX are away,"

Stephanie gasped, "Are we really having this conversation? Tristen I thought you were smart, this is not my company the WWE is owned by DX," she reminded him but Tristen just shrugged.

"And they gave you control because they can't run the company while they're in Jamaica hiding out from the public, which means if you think it's necessary you will hire people who you think can make the WWE product better and I'm the man for the job," Tristen said.

"I totally disagree with that, "Stephanie said.

"You're right Stephanie I am smart just like your father and I know how to get you so shaken you fall to pieces, all I have to do is turn DX against you and what better way to do that then for you to ruin their company in their absence," Tristen said.

"I am not going to ruin this company," Stephanie said firmly.

"Oh yes you are," Garrett Calloway said. "How are you going to function and worry about the safety of your children at the same-time?"

Stephanie grew frightened as she looked at the A Twins, "What are you two doing here with him, I thought I told you to stay away from him?" she said to Angela and Angelo.

"We like him mom and if you really got to know him you'd see that we have a lot in common, we both know how it is to live under the shadow of our fathers," Angela Jericho said. "And if you'd be honest mom you've always wanted to get out from under Grandpa Vince's shadow, so why don't you hire Tristen and Garrett and give yourself the opportunity to do that?"

"Mom don't listen to them!" Aurora cried out and she grabbed Garrett by his black leather jacket. "You no good rotten viper, I want you out of this building right now! How dare you poison my family like this!"

"That's what he's good at doing Aurora," Undertaker said and he put his arm around Stephanie. "I told you he was dangerous he's even got Tristen and Kevin Nash thinking this is a good idea, have you two forgotten that DX are your best friends in the whole world?"

"That ended when Shawn got in the way of my son's personal happiness with Cheyenne," Kevin Nash replied and Jeff Hardy couldn't believe what he was hearing.

"Well this plan of yours ain't gonna happen so I think you should all leave now," he said.

"Yeah get out!" Aurora cried with such violence that she blew the Nashes out of the office and Cheyenne slammed the door behind them while Garrett Calloway disappeared into thin air through some kind of black mist. She turned to the A Twins and shook her head, "I hope you guys can see the evil that just left this room for what it really is but he's gonna have a hard time getting to you two guys again I can promise you that,"

Jeff hugged Stephanie and smiled at him, "Thanks for getting them out of here guys," she said to Jeff and Aurora and she called Cheyenne over to her. "I'm so sorry I didn't realize you were engaged to such a jerk,"

"Aunt Steph if it wasn't for Romeo I would have joined up with him and the worst part is I still love him. I mean he's totally wrong for going up against my dad and Uncle Hunter and I hope he gets over this because I still want to marry him," Cheyenne said.

"The question is will DX be able to get over this," Undertaker said and LC and Cameron shook their heads simultaneously.

"The answer to that question is no," LC said and Cameron nodded knowing that DX were not going to be able to stay in Jamaica long knowing their company was under siege by a fellow Kliq brother.

"Don't worry guys I won't let anything happen to the WWE just as long as I know you are all safe," Stephanie said to the children and they all hugged her supportively while Batista looked on deciding he was going to help Stephanie out and he sent a text to CM Punk and Edge telling them get the WWE roster over because he had some major news to tell them before the day was over.


	19. By a Hair

Title: ATM and the ARK Angels of DX: Aftershock

Author: Kaykyaka

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the WWE, ROH and TNA characters used within this fictional story. No copyright infringement is intended and no money is being made by this work of fiction.

Ratings: K+

Characters: Shawn, Cameron, Rebecca and Cheyenne Michaels, Amy 'Lita' Dumas Michaels, Hunter Hurst Helmsley, LC Helmsley, Aurora Rose Helmsley, Chyna Helmsley, Trish, Randy and Randy Orton Jr, Melina, Johnny and Romeo Hennigan, Jeff, Stephanie and Elizabeth Hardy, Angelo and Angela Jericho, Vince McMahon, Kevin and Tristen Nash, Marion Cena, the Undertaker, Garrett Calloway, Batista, CM Punk, Kofi Kingston, Dolph Ziggler, Brie and Justin Danner, Alannah Pirelli and Charlotte, Dan and Carla McCool.

Summary: After the trial Jericho is loose and the Undertaker visits DX and tells them a dark secret about his son that puts Stephanie on edge. Meanwhile Rebecca Michelle is worried Cheyenne is going to do something stupid behind Shawn's back with Tristen Nash.

Chapter Nineteen – By a Hair

Given everything that had happened at DX HQ it wasn't surprising to Trish and Randy Orton that DX had their minds fixed on something completely other than Tristen Nash's desire to take over the WWE. The hair commercials had aired around the world and Brie Danner's friends back in L.A spoke to Batista and told him that My Hair's latest hair product was flying off the shelves. When Hunter asked Batista how Hunter's Hair from Heaven was doing he hung up.

"Obviously Dave is upset that I never asked him to model Hair from Heaven, what a grouch – it's not my fault his hair sucks. I need to know how Hair form Heaven did Shawn, go call somebody and find out," Hunter said to his best friend while Amy, Melina and Brie Danner were celebrating in front of Patrick's house.

Shawn slapped Hunter offended, "What am I your marketing guy? Who am I supposed to call?" he said and Hunter got to his feet.

"You know I let that super kick during our commercial fly but I am not about to stand here and listen to you act like you don't know what you're doing," Hunter said.

"But I don't know what I'm doing, this Hair from Heaven thing was your idea, you should know who to contact," Shawn replied. "Do you even know who you sold our hair product to?"

"Of course I do," Hunter said. "He had long hair and told me that he knew the best stores to put Hair from Heaven into,"

"So what you're saying is that you sold hundreds of units of Hair from Heaven to a guy you don't even know," Shawn said and Hunter shrugged.

"He sounded like he knew what he was talking about," Hunter said and everyone started laughing at him.

"Guys we need to talk to you about something," Trish said trying to interrupt but Beth Hardy appeared and beat her to the punch.

"Guys something major has happened at DX Inc, Grandpa Vince wants to see you at his home in Florida and all the WWE roster are there waiting for you," Beth explained.

"But we can't leave the country," Shawn said.

"For this you can make an exception," Trish said and Beth Transcended DX, ATM, the Ortons and John Morrison to Fort. Lauderdale.

Brie and Justin Danner looked at each other, "I wonder what that was all about," Justin asked his wife who was looking at her projected profit margin from her latest hair care product.

"Whatever it is I hope it makes ATM even smarter so that My Hair continues to grow while we're away from home," Brie said and Justin nodded.

"I agree, having ATM, Punk, Batista, Velvet and Angelina back in your life is the best thing that could have happened to you," Justin said and they clinked their glasses together in celebration and waited for ATM and DX to return to tell them what was so urgent.

The McMahons, Ft. Lauderdale, FL:

DX looked at the serious expressions on the faces of everyone in the room; the roster was in Vince McMahon's living room along with the ARK Angels of DX, the Hardys, Marion Cena, RJ and Romeo.

"What was so urgent that you had to pull us out of Jamaica?" Hunter asked everyone and Stephanie stepped forward.

"Garrett Calloway stole some of the WWE financial reports and when Undertaker and I asked him why he stole them he said he did it for Tristen Nash," Stephanie said and Vince lowered his head. Shawn and Hunter looked at each other confused.

"What would Tristen Nash want with our financial reports?" Shawn asked Vince.

"Tristen, Kevin and Garrett Calloway somehow got the idea in their heads that they want to take over the WWE," Vince said. "They thought they could intimidate Stephanie by threatening the A Twins and even though that didn't work I think they still want to drive you two out of business,"

Shawn and Hunter laughed and Vince and Stephanie exchanged serious looks, "Guys you cannot be thinking this is a joke, we would never ask Beth to get you here in violation of your court order if this wasn't serious. Tristen Nash wants to take over or take out the WWE," Stephanie said adamantly.

"Stephanie every now and again Nash tries to do something to rile us up, he did it back when WCW was around, then he did it again when he came back to the WWE and tried to beat me up. Now Shawn and I are out of the country he's doing it again. You guys need to relax the Nashes are no threat to us, they just want you to think they are," Hunter said but everyone in the room disagreed with them.

"No Hunter this is different, this isn't another one of your feuds. I've worked with both Kevin and Tristen for a long time and I have never seen them more serious about anything," Vince McMahon said but Shawn and Hunter still were not taking Vince or Stephanie seriously.

"If they weren't serious why would they have gotten Garrett Calloway involved knowing how dangerous he is and what he tried to do to Aurora and Rebecca Michelle?" Stephanie said.

"That's just Nash using a real life situation to make it seem more like a real threat but I'm not buying it and neither is Shawn," Hunter said. "Anyway Vince Kevin and Tristen are contracted to work for TNA they can't work for you and take down the WWE at the same time,"

"But that's what we're trying to tell you two; this isn't about the wrestling companies competing against each other, Tristen and Kevin are really mad at you, this is personal. Did you guys fall out about something?" Vince asked DX and they shrugged cluelessly refusing to take what Vince and Stephanie were saying seriously at all.

"Okay guys we're going back to Jamaica call us when you've got a real problem," Shawn said.

"Guys this is a real problem," Stephanie said.

"They're not buying it," Randy said to Trish. "I think they need a little more convincing,"

"Oh they'll get all the convincing they need," Trish replied and Stephanie walked up to her as DX said hello to everyone in the room.

"Why don't they believe us, Tristen and Kevin Nash are a real threat to the company?" Stephanie asked the Ortons.

"Don't worry we know how serious this is and more importantly so do our children, Shawn and Hunter are confident in your abilities to keep the WWE above water, take that as a compliment Steph," Trish said and Stephanie scratched her head as her Beth hugged her.

"Do you think it's that Jamaican weather that's got them acting so mellow? The old Shawn and Hunter would have kicked the Nashes out of the Sandbox for what happened at HQ today," Stephanie said to her father.

"Well after everything they've been through over the last year maybe they're picking their battles a little more carefully. I'll keep my eyes on the Nashes, you and Undertaker keep your eyes on Garrett and the A Twins, between the three of us the WWE should be fine," Vince said and CM Punk raised a suspicious eyebrow.

"What do you care you don't even work for the WWE anymore?" he said to his former boss.

"What can I say Phil, the WWE maybe in the hands of new parents but I was the one that gave birth to it," Vince replied.

The ARK Angels sat quietly and watched as DX reassured everyone that everything was going to be okay and that Stephanie and Undertaker were doing a great job. What Cameron couldn't understand was why the Ortons didn't explain how serious the Nashes' threat was and how deeply personal this situation was. The only thing he could think of as he looked at his sister who was absolutely furious with Tristen was that the Ortons were keeping DX out of it so that he and LC could take control of what Cheyenne had no doubt would be an ugly and painful experience for the whole family and WWE roster.

"This is all because I told Tristen I didn't want to get married yet, if I tell him I changed my mind and get married this month he won't threaten our dads anymore," Cheyenne said.

"Chey don't you even think about it, you wait just like you want to and LC and I will deal with the Nashes," Cameron said and LC nodded.

"But what about your wedding?" Cheyenne asked them and Cameron kissed his fiancé's hand.

"We've waited this long we can wait a little while longer," Cameron replied and LC nodded in agreement.

"Of course it's going to be hard explaining to Shawn and daddy why we're postponing our wedding again," LC said and Cameron knew that to be true.

"So be it guys, the less our parents know about why Tristen and Kevin are acting like this the better," Cameron said and they all nodded and watched as DX Transcended with Beth back to Jamaica like nothing had happened.

TNA HQ, Orlando, FL:

John Cena walked into Tristen Nash's office holding a box he found outside the office.

"Hey Tris, what is Hunter's Hair from Heaven doing here? There are loads of boxes of it outside your office," John Cena asked the Head of Talent Relations.

Tristen smiled, "That is for me to know John and for the world to find out," he replied and John Cena frowned.

"You're acting weird man I see your not taking Cheyenne's decision not to marry you yet very well," he said.

"Get out!" Tristen yelled and John Cena left the office laughing but Tristen didn't think it was so funny. He took the box of Hair from Heaven and looked at it darkly. "I'm going to use you to deal the first blow to DX and it will be the first of many," he said and it was blow that the A Twins were fully aware of as they continued to work with Tristen to bring down the DX family from within.

_**The adventures of ATM and the ARK Angels of DX will continue in Best in the World**_


End file.
